Inu Yasha: The Tale Of A Demon
by Melkoshi
Summary: Yes! chapter 6 done! The past is beinging to play a very big part now. What will Melkoshi do? Rateing for sexual humor and mild sexual themes.
1. So it begins, New life, new friends

  
The Tale of a Demon  
By Melkoshi! ^_^  
  
Hello everyone! Okay, all of those that know me already, most likely know I'm not good at Fanfics, and this time I'm going to make sure I get this one done! And correct, too! ^__^ I'm even having a friend of mine beta this fic! *nods* So hopefully everything makes sense. *nods* Anyway, there are going to be some OOC-ness... Mostly Inuyasha. . .; Also, most of the main characters in this Fanfic were made by my friends and I. Mioh and his whole family are my best friend, Kalee's characters(I'm still shocked that she let me use Mioh in a romance with my character O.o) And Blazea and Amara are My other best friend, Laura's characters. *nods* And Melkoshi's family was made up by, well me, Melkoshi! ^^; Also, just a warning, any flames I get will be used to power my computer, which is powered by hate! XD;;; Okay I need to lay off the sugar when writing...   
  
OH, almost forgot. I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. (If I did, Inuyasha would still be with Kikyou and he would let her kill Kagome. And Miroku would be in love with Inuyasha AND my character, who would be in it if I owned it, but that's not going to happen.). I also don't own the song Melkoshi sings later on, it's from another anime, called Outlaw Star. I only own this fanfic, my characters, and the Inuyasha game I got last week for my PS. *nods* Anyway, on with the fic! ^^  
  
Also, I would like to give a BIG thanks to Tiff!(MidnightLoner) For alot of things, mainly for being the beta tester for this fic! Again, thanks Tiff! ^^  
  
Keys:  
  
All italic text parts are flash backs, I just don't like to say 'flash back' ;;...  
  
Starting out in no one's POV.   
  
~~~~~   
_"There he is! Get him!" A male's voice yelled as they chased another human. The one being chased wasn't human, and they knew that. He was a demon, and a powerful one too. However, he preferred to not fight, or kill for that matter. His name was Rakonou.  
  
After a few days the chase died down, and Rakonou found himself near a small village. Rakonou knew that this village was a peaceful one from the looks of it. He thought he could stay in the village and have his true nature be kept a secret.  
  
It was always like that, people found out he was a demon, although he looked like a real human. All he ever wanted was just to find peace and maybe find another demon that thought the same way he did.   
  
Lost in thought as he walked though the village he bumped into a young woman, causing both of them to lose balance and fall to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Rakonou said as he helped the woman up."   
  
"No, that's quite alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either," She said sweetly, smiling. They looked into each other's eyes and although it seemed like a thousand years, only a few minutes had passed. Eventually, they looked away from each other.  
  
" Well, I better get going. It was nice to meet you..?" The woman asked  
  
Rakonou just laughed and smiled, saying "Rakonou."  
  
*11 years later* Melkoshi's POV*  
  
"I got it!" I yelled as I grabbed the ball in mid air and landed on the ground.  
  
"No fair! You cheated! You used your powers to get the ball going your way!" exclaimed Mire, or as most people know him, Blazer.   
  
"Now, come on Blazer! You know Windy won't cheat in games! You're basically always the cheater in most of our games!" retorted one of his brothers, Miin. He was another wind demon like me.  
  
"Oh be quiet Miin! You only stick up for her 'cause she's a Wind demon! You know she cheated!!" Blazer yelled. Oh I hate it when he's like this, I'm starting to wonder if he will ever be nice.  
  
"MIRE! Shut up! You know your only saying it 'cause you can't stand a girl beating you!" Mioh, yelled at his twin brother. You see, Mioh is my best friend, He always sticks up for me. He would always yell at Mire for saying stuff about me or picking on me. He was the best, and I think I like him.  
  
After a moment of arguing between Mioh and Blazer, Blazer just grabbed ball out of my hands and kicked it into the forest.   
  
"Well, now if you all want to play with a cheater then, you can go get the ball. I'm out of here." With that, Blazer left the game.   
  
"I'll go get the ball." I said as I left my friends who were slightly mad at Mire for doing that. Then again, we all should be used to it cause well, he IS a Fire demon after all.  
  
As I walked into the forest looking for the ball, I heard a few bushes rustle behind me. Looking around, I saw this boy. He had long white hair, and was wearing a red outfit.  
  
"Is this your ball? It hit me on the head while I was up in a tree." Said the boy. I nodded and he handed me the ball. He was about to turn and walk away but I said something before he could.  
  
"Would you like to join our game? It's the least I could do as an apology for the ball hitting you." I said as he looked at me again. He sniffed the air and turned to me with a Look. It gave me the feeling that he knew something about me.  
  
"You're not human, are you?" He asked. I'm a bit confused but then, I see his ears. It all makes sense, somehow.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand what you mean.." Before I can finish what I was going to say, he cuts me off.  
  
"You're a demon, are you not?" He asks looking at me again. I'm starting to feel slightly scared now...  
  
"I'm a half breed if it's anything to you." I say as I turn away, I couldn't stand looking at him anymore. Just as I was about to walk away, I felt his hand grab my shoulder.   
  
"I'm Inuyasha, please tell me your name." He says.   
  
I remove his hand from my shoulder and reply, "My name is Melkoshi". Then I walked away.. He is scaring me too much and I just want to leave.  
  
I could tell he was about to say something, I could just feel it. I always knew when someone was about to say something- it was one of my 'gifts' as my mother told me. Frightened, I ran out of the forest. I found that all my friends but Mioh and Miako have left.  
  
"Where did the others go?" I ask. I was a bit confused by this as well, I mean why would they just leave without waiting and saying bye.  
  
"They left to go see if they could go talk to Mire. And they also got bored and went back home. We were about to leave too, but we wanted to say bye, so we don't act rude like the others." Said Miako, she's too friendly sometimes- it scares me occasionally. I mean, no one can be that nice AND still be normal.  
  
"Well, thanks for waiting then, I guess I'll see you two around then." I said as I handed Mioh the ball. Starting to walk home, I felt hurt that almost everyone left. I mean most of them were my best friends and everything. You would think they would wait.   
  
I made it home in about a few minutes and when I got there, I saw something, or rather, someone I thought I would never see again.  
  
"What are you doing here??" I ask looking surprised to see the same boy, I found in the forest.   
  
"I followed you here, and when I knew where you were going, I beat you to it." he said. I looked at him oddly.  
  
"But why would you do that? Did you want to get to know me or something?" I said, looking at him with anger. I mean, this boy doesn't have any reason to follow me.  
  
"Well, yes, I thought you wouldn't mind another half-breed to be friends with. And from the looks of what I saw before, with all your other friends, you could use half-breed as a friend, so you don't feel like the odd one of the bunch. After all, all your friends are full demons." He says and looking away. I can tell he feels the same way I do, left out because you're different. Because you aren't like the others. I mean...Oh, I'm too confused to understand anything now!  
  
Just then, my sister pops out of the tree she was hiding in. Hanging upside down from the lower branches, she said, "Melkoshi, Father told me to find you...Who is this?" She asks looking from me to him.  
  
"He's my new friend, His name is Inuyasha."  
  
_*Two and a half years later.*  
  
"Melkoshi! Come on, we're going to miss it!" yelled Mioh snapping me out of my thoughts. I was remembering my childhood, or at least my younger childhood. The memories of my father meeting my mother were one of the few I always remember, like my father. I was also remembering the day I met Inuyasha, one of my best friends now, although after a year or so, he became very cold and hateful. Basically shutting the whole world out. I could never forget that day, not even if I tried.  
  
"Hello! Windy! Hurry up! Do you want to miss the ceremony?!" Yelled Miin. We were climbing up a mountain to see a one time per year event, it was very special to all wind and thunder demons. This was the day where every winged creature in this part of the world would gather and to put it simply, purify the sky. I can't explain why they do that though, or why it's so special to only wind and thunder demons.  
  
"I'm coming! Just wait up!" I yell as I catch up with the other two demons I was with. Only two of them came with me, we did this every year since we met, or was like, I can't explain it, it's like how out friendship began I guess.  
  
"We can't wait up! I mean were going to miss it! And we don't want that now do we?" asked Miin. I nodded and then grabbed the flute my Father gave me. It had been passed down in his family for years. He said that if I play it right I could control all winged creatures. Still, I just really use it as a way to call my pet crow demon Urasouno. She was also a gift given to me by my father. He said as long as I never betray my past, I will always be able to use my flute. However, I don't understand what he meant by 'betray my past'.  
  
I started to play my flute, and running faster, I played the last note. A big shadow appeared over me, it was Urasouno. You see, she was a lot more powerful than just the small crow demons you see most of these days. I think the reason is because of her being passed down my family line, she has been growing stronger with every new owner. I smiled as she started to fly right along side to me. Jumping on her back and riding her up the mountain, I looked back at Mioh and Miin, who were a bit surprised.  
  
"So it's going to be like that then?" Mioh says as he and Miin ran at full speed. They caught up with Urasouno and me and we reached the top in less then a minute. I jumped off Urasouno, petted her, and let her join in on the ceremony with all the other beasts and creatures.  
  
"You know you shouldn't use your Flute for short runs like that you know." nagged Miin. He doesn't really like it when I use it for little things, but in my opinion, what's the point of owning it if you don't use it?  
  
"Well, you yourself said we were going to miss it! So I used my head and found the best way for me to get up here faster!" I said as I lightly hit Miin over the head with my hand, laughing. We are basically the same kind of wind demons, both kind of annoying and odd. Then again, I think that might have been what helped us become great friends so quickly. I smiled, thinking about it.  
  
"Hey look! Isn't that your family over there?" Mioh points to the other side of the mountain top, across the valley where the beast gathered. I looked across and saw them. I nodded and smiled, knowing that I would see them at home afterwards. My whole family always comes up here every year from before I could remember. I started coming with my friends however, after awhile. Man, I can't believe how much has changed in not so many years.  
  
I look up into the sky to see not many creatures flying. It's about to start, it always starts after every winged beast in this part of the land has gathered in this valley. They then began to shoot fire, thunder water, ice, and everything they had up into the sky, which makes it rain and thunder. Then after one big lighting bolt, the rain stops and the dragons send out their calls up into the sky. The other creatures do the same, with their calls and it then snows and then a blast of fire is sent down from the snow cloud. After the fire, it just stops and the creatures all go back to their lives. It takes a lot longer than it sounds and it's a lot more beautiful too. My favorite part is to see all the creatures in the same place, inspiring me to start painting. I even painted one picture of this time too. It turned out to be a beautiful piece of art.  
  
After watching the wonderful site, I turn to Mioh and ask "It seems to get more amazing every year doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes it does, although that's cause it's mostly all new creatures, and not the same ones all over again." He says. His eyes met mine, and our eyes locked together for a moment or two, until we both looked away.  
  
"I guess we should head back home, since it's over and everything." I say, grabbing my flute, playing it once more. Shortly afterwards, Urasouno appeared and I climbed up onto her back.  
  
"You two want a ride down? Urasouno won't mind and it'll save time." I said, looking at both of them. They both nod and climbed on. We arrived back at the village in a matter of minutes, compared to almost an hour of walking we had to do to get up there in the first place.  
  
I stop Urasouno in front of Mioh's home, we all get off her, letting Urasouno fly off.  
  
"Would you like to come in and stay for a little while? I know Miako's been dying to show you something." Miin says. I nod and walk inside only to hear the voice of the world's most annoying kid.  
  
"Melkoshi!" Miya says, running up to me. Miya is the youngest of Mioh's family, and it's a big family. What's odd is that they're all basically the same age, except Miako is one year younger then all her brothers other then Miya of course, who's 7.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Miya." I say smiling. I would have been completely sincere except I somewhat lied-this kid annoys me to the point where I want to send Urasouno after him! I almost laugh at that, but don't.  
  
"Melkoshi! It's been too long! How have you been?" Miako asks, smiling.   
  
I laugh and replied, "Miako it's only been a week or so!" I say, laughing more. She walks up to me and extends her hand. Grabbing her arm with my hand, she does the same and we then pull each other into a tackle like hug and then use our free hands to do a weird chant we made up. We both laugh as we let go.  
  
"Are you two ever going to get tired of that stupid secret hand shake?" Mire asks. he has been growing cold over the years like Inuyasha. But I know he's an okay person down inside, except I don't think anyone would ever bring that side of him out without them being killed on the way.  
  
"No we aren't. We just might add on to it!" Miako snaps at Mire. She does that a lot to her brothers, well mainly just Mire actually!  
  
Miako then looks back and me and smiles saying. "Come on, I have something I've been wanting to show you!" She grabbed my arm again and pulled me towards her room.   
  
When we reached her room, she searched in a box and pulled out what looks like part of an outfit.   
  
"I was trying to surprise you for your birthday, but I didn't finish it until a few days ago. I still need to make the others parts of it." She says handing me the piece of clothing. I look at it and smile.  
  
"It's great, but I can't take it Miako. Well, not until the rest is made, that is!" I say laughing at the end. She laughs a little bit as well. I give the piece of clothing back and watch as she stores it away once more.  
  
We both leave Miako's room and go back to the main part of the house where all the others are. I don't realize how much time had passed by as I keep on talking with my friends, although I'm having fun, picking on Miin and Mioh! I do that too much. I then look out the window to see the sun almost down behind the mountains.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know it grew so late! I have to go, sorry guys." I say as I leave their home, waving back to my friends before calling Urasouno again. However, this time she doesn't come.  
  
"...?! How come she's not here?!" I look around hoping that she's on her way. Just then, Mioh walks out of the house.  
  
"You over 'used' her today, do you remember what Miin said before?" he says. I nod and he just sighs, "I guess I'll have to walk you home. I know your Mother would kill you for staying out past dark alone." He says. I just nod again.  
  
As he walks me home, I avoid eye contact him. It just seems that we always keep on getting lost in each other's eyes so much. I guess that's just what happens when you like someone who also happens to be your best friend.  
  
We arrived at my home in about 10 minutes, it's already dark, and my family is going to dig my grave tonight, I can just see it! I sigh and Mioh asks "Is something the matter?" looking at me for the first time since we started walking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be so much trouble cause of staying out late, no matter WHO I'm with. Still, thanks again for walking me home so I don't get my head bitten off again like last time. I'll see you tomorrow Mioh." I say, waving goodbye to him before entering my home.  
  
As I'm about to walk to my room, my mother stops me. "Hold it right there Melkoshi Kazea". She says angrily. I am so dead, she NEVER says my full name...  
  
"How come you were out so late? Hmmm?" She asked, folding her arms. "You know you're not suppose to be out after sunset!"  
  
"I know, it's just that I lost track of time." I say. My sister gave me a weird look.  
  
"You were at Mioh's again weren't you?" My mother asked. You see, she dislikes ALL Demon slayers, and well, Mioh's WHOLE family is a Demon slayer tribe.  
  
"Yes I was, mother! He's my best friend! How would it look if I DIDN'T go over there once and awhile?!" yelling at her. I hate it when she's like this!  
  
"Melkoshi! Don't take that tone with your mother! You know better than that! I know we have raised you better then that!" My father says. Oh boy, I'm in DEEP trouble now; he's NEVER like this-he's always the NICE one!  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that, you seem to HATE all my friends! I can't stand it when you make such a big case about me staying over at Mioh too late." I say, looking back over at my Sister who is about to say something insulting. I just sigh.  
  
"That reminds me, how come you and Mioh are ALWAYS staring at each other like you do? Hmm...?" My sister asks. Oh, why does she HAVE to have the mind reading ability in the family and yet NOT use it!?  
  
I blushed, thinking about it. Dang it, I'm backed into a corner here. I quickly try to think of something, but I have no luck.  
  
My father looks at me again, and then smiles. "It seems our first born has a crush on the boy next door! So is that why you stay so late over there?" He says, Oh jeez I KNOW what he's hinting at... My own father is a pervert...but then again so am I.  
  
"Or are you and Mioh just secretly in love and not telling us?" My mother chimes in, looking at me again. Then she laughs when she sees the face I'm making for being so embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, Melkoshi, your free to go to your room, just as long as Mioh's not back there waiting for you!" My father says, nagging at me, laughing; God my family is a bunch of perverted joke makers!  
  
*two weeks later.*  
  
It has been long two weeks; I sigh, thinking about it, sipping my tea. I am in my room, relaxing. I always do this every time I feel stressed, and it all started with that argument two weeks ago. It has been like that every night, my mother questioning me about where I been all day, and I always say the same thing. I was at Mioh's! You would think she would get the hint that is all I do anymore, though I think I may be giving me the wrong Idea...  
  
I suddenly feel like I'm being watched. Listening closely, I hear a few quiet foot steps and I sniff the air. It's Inuyasha all right, I can always tell by his scent.  
  
"You might as well come on in Inuyasha, I know you're there." I say, sipping my tea again.  
  
"We need to stop meeting like this, you know," I say, as he walks in front of me. There is an odd expression on his face, one I that I have never seen on his face before.  
  
I look at him with worry, and ask, "Inuyasha, is something wrong?" As I pour him a cup of tea. He takes it and looks at it before looking back at me. Yet he still doesn't say anything and he's really starting to scare me now.  
  
"Inuyasha..?" I say looking at him again with worry in my eyes. He looks back down at the cup of tea.  
  
"Melkoshi... How do you know if you like someone...?" he asks. I'm a bit surprised by his question, I mean this is Inuyasha I'm talking with here. In addition, he just asked me something I never thought I would ever hear from him. Though I can see why he would ask me, from what he told me, most people in his young childhood teased him and made fun of him for being a half-breed. Moreover, after his mother died, he was alone almost the rest of his life, well until he met me. He says I'm basically the only friend he has, because most people nowadays just plain fear him, cause of all the bad things he has done to the villages and such. I don't care about that; he's been my friend for a few years now, through good and bad.  
  
".. Inuyasha, I'm not sure what to tell you... After a long time of thinking about it, sometimes you just know..." I say answering his question. I'm not quite sure on even HOW to put it really, and I'm the one that should be asking that question. I'm still unsure about my feelings for Mioh. So I don't know how much help I could be for him now.  
  
He looks up from his cup of tea and looks at me with confusion AND anger in his eyes. "Is that all the help you can give me now?! I mean I ask you a question and you give me a 'You just know'?! You could be a little more helpful Melkoshi!" He snaps at me, almost throwing his cup of tea across the room. Now this is the Inuyasha I know as a friend. Oddly enough, this is the side of Inuyasha I'm comfortable with.  
  
"Hey now! I'm sorry, alright?! I just don't know what to tell you, Inuyasha! I'm still confused with my own feelings!" I yell at him in my defense, not realizing what I said until after I say it. I do that way too much nowadays. He looks at me confused for a moment then getting what I said.   
  
"Your own feelings? For who, Melkoshi? In addition, why haven't you told me you had feelings for someone? That's one thing best friends do." He says, looking at me like I'm keeping gold, or food from him.  
  
"I haven't told you cause it's kind of embarrassing, and I'm not sure if they're the real kind of feelings." I say, blushing a little. I just hope that he doesn't think he's the one I like.  
  
"Oh, I see. Just cause it's embarrassing you can't tell me? Come on, please? I won't laugh, or insult you no matter WHO it is." He says, trying to get me to tell him. Jeez, why does he HAVE to do that every time I don't want to tell him something? I know he's lying about the not laughing thing. He always does, no matter what he says, but I need to get this out in the open, I can't stand it any longer.  
  
"Alright, but you got to tell me who you like too, okay?" I say. He nods and I continue. "I think, no, I know I like my best friend, Mioh..." I say looking down, waiting to hear some sort of laughter or insult about how weird he is. However, none of that is heard. I look up and see Inuyasha not trying to hold in a laugh, or a 'You're joking, right?' face.  
  
"Well, it's that obvious! I mean, whenever I see you with him, you're both always staring at each other! I was guessing that you two liked each other for a long time now, and now you finally gave me an answer to that stupid question." He says. I'm just glad that he hasn't made an insult yet!  
  
"Well, don't forget you still got to tell me who you like." I say, reminding him. He nods and replies, "Promise not to laugh or anything?" He asks. I nod and he finishes. "I think I may like, Kikyou, you know, the priestess." He says looking down. I almost can't believe what I heard, though it makes a lot of sense kind of, I guess.   
  
He continues, not looking up. "I'm not sure why I like her though. I was really just planning on stealing the Shikon jewel, but after a few days of watching the shrine to see when she's there and stuff, it just hits me all at once that she's beautiful." He says, I know how that feels, it happened to me, one day I just felt like I liked Mioh as more then just a friend. However, it took me forever for me to understand my feelings and everything.  
  
"I understand Inuyasha. More then you think." I say, he looks at me, then looks away.  
  
"Can we change the subject for now? I'm starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable." He says, sipping his tea. I nods and suddenly remember that I was suppose to meet Blazzea and Amara, they left to go on vacation a few months ago and today is the day they're coming home.  
  
"I just remembered, I'm suppose to go meet some friends today, Inuyasha. I guess we'll have to continue our chat some other time." I say putting down my cup of tea. I know he does not wish to continue our chat any longer anyway. He puts down his cup of tea and stands up.  
  
"I guess I'll have to see you later then Melkoshi." He says, looking back at me before exiting my room.   
  
I just sat there in my room for a few moments, to rethink of what just happened. Alright, I told Inuyasha I like Mioh, and he told me he likes Kikyou. Oh WHY did I tell the HIM that?!? I so know he's going to just tell Mioh that! He ALWAYS does stuff like that! When he gets tired of seeing people all lost in each other's eyes and stuff like that. I sigh, remembering that my two other friends are coming back today. I grab my flute and head out of my room, to the cliff that looks over my whole village and the lake near by.  
  
As I made it to the top of the cliff, I walked over to the edge of it. I would always come up here to watch the sunset, or sunrise. I would also sometimes jump off the cliff and dive through the air and hit the water below with great speed. It seemed that this one spot was perfect for everything.  
  
Most of the time I come here though, this place always makes me think of this one song I never heard of before. And without even knowing it, I started to hum that same song, as if I was programmed to hum it whenever I come here. After the first line, I started to sing it softly. It's as if I can't help it.  
  
".. To talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby. I pray for reply. I'm ready." I sing. I can't help but continue the song, though I feel as if the song is controlling me.  
  
"Quiet day calms me. Oh, serenity. Someone please tell me. Oh, what is it they say? Maybe I will know one day." I can't help but sing, humming a little bit in the middle. It's odd how I only know this song when I come here, it's like the wind is trying to tell me something.   
  
I was about to continue the rest of the song, but I felt like I was being watched. I was just about to turn around to see who it was, but then, the person speaks.  
  
"Please, don't stop. it's beautiful." The person says... I recognize that voice, It's Mioh... But why is he here? Did he follow me? And for the most part, DID Inuyasha tell him?!?  
  
I turn around after a moment to think. I can see Mioh's holding something behind his back. I finally speak after I pull my head together.  
  
"Mioh, what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" I ask. I'm quite confused by why he's here. I mean, I didn't expect to see anyone here, especially Mioh.  
  
"Well, Your friend Inuyasha told me something, and I thought I would come here looking for you, to see if it was true..." He says, blushing a little, looking down. Oh, damn you Inuyasha! I am going to kill you when I get home! Then again, I most likely wouldn't have told Mioh myself anyway, cause I would be too embarrassed.  
  
"...What DID Inuyasha tell you?.." I ask, cause Inuyasha might have just told him something else, and not that I like Mioh.  
  
"...That you...Like me..." He says softly. I almost didn't hear him, but I did. I can tell from the blush on his face, the answer to the question I was going to ask. However, I want to hear him ask first.   
  
".. And... Is it true?" He continues, looking at me. I nod, blushing deeply. I can tell from the shocked look on his face, that he was expecting Inuyasha to be lying. He walks up to me, showing the flower he was holding behind his back. It's a black rose, my favorite. He must have brought it, just in case Inuyasha wasn't lying. He finally says something after a moment.  
  
"Melkoshi...I.. I like you too." He says blushing and smiling, putting the flower in my hair. I smile, looking him in the eyes before hugging him. I can't believe this really is happening, and all thanks to one white haired half-breed, named Inuyasha. I suddenly pick up his scent. I pull away from Mioh and look around.  
  
I suddenly hear a loud thud, as if someone jumped down from somewhere, I turn and see Inuyasha standing near the few trees that are up here, with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"Well, isn't this cute? It seemed my plan to get you two love birds together worked." He says, folding his arms. Then I suddenly hear clapping coming from my right. I turn around again and my sister is hanging upside down from a tree branch like she always does. (She's WAY too much like Edward from Cowboy Bebop at this age ;;)  
  
"Just wait until everyone back at the village hears about this!" She yells, laughing at the end. Mioh and I both blush , but I get over mine first and shoot her a death glare.  
  
"You won't dare tell anyone REL! I'll make sure that you regret it, if you..." I say, though she cuts me off before I can finish.  
  
"If I what? Tell all your friends that you and Mioh are dating? Get over it! It's not like you can be dating, getting married, and have a family without anyone knowing! Please, come back from your fantasy already!" She says, jumping down from the branch, walking up to me, starting to wag her finger in front of my face.  
  
"Oh no no no, that can't be done, now can it. Your whole life IS a fantasy! An illusion! Nothing more then the pathetic dreams of a young foolish girl, of being in love and maybe making a difference in this life time? Maybe.." I cut her off, as I slap her across the face. My face has turned completely red, from anger and embarrassment. She was really getting on my nerves.  
  
After a moment, she gets up holding her face. I left a really bad mark, she has a shocked look on her face, like she wasn't expecting it.  
  
"Oh, just wait till father hears about this! Your flute will be mine now, older sister. You never deserved it anyway." She says, as if not mad at me at all, just like she would be... acting... She's using this all to HER advantage! She's going to make sure she gets MY flute at all costs... I can't let that happen!  
  
"Oh, if I don't deserve the flute then, why are you going to bring father into this, hmm? If you were a mature female, you would just take it, and never give it back." I snap at her. Oh boy, someone please step in before this turns into a war!  
  
"How dare you call me immature! I'll make sure your flute is mine one day! Even if I have to kill you for it!" And with that, she stomped off back the same way she came. I blinked but then sighed. At least that was over.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, I also told Amara and Blazea you were up here!" Inuyasha says, pointing down the path. I look and see two of my oldest friends walking up the path. I smile turning back to Mioh.  
  
"I guess we'll have to continue this some other time, right, Mioh? Cause it seems the moment has died." I say looking at him, smiling.  
  
"Dead and buried you mean." He says laughing a bit. I laugh a little as well. Before he turns and leaves, he gives me a slight kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you around Melkoshi." He says winking at me before heading home. My face has turned a deep crimson red from the kiss. I can't believe he did that, and with the king of gossip standing right behind us a few feet away!  
  
For a moment, I just stood there holding my cheek in disbelief. I mean, that was one thing I would have never thought that would happen NOW. I then remembered where I was. I turned around and seen Amara and Blazea.  
  
"Yo! Melkoshi!" Blazea shouts waving at me. I wave back and smile. Maybe they won't notice what had happened. Oh whom AM I kidding?!? Inuyasha's going to tell them not matter what!...  
  
"So did it work?" Amara asks Inuyasha as her and Blazea walk up to Inuyasha and I....Oh great they KNOW! Someone kill me now...  
  
"Yep, and I have to thank you for that idea you gave me! Heck, if it wasn't for that, Melkoshi and Mioh might have never hooked up!" Inuyasha says, proudly. Wait, they HELPED Inuyasha with his plan!?! I can't believe this.  
  
"Oh? So you and Mioh are an 'item' now, Melkoshi?" Blazea asks. Jeez, this is the one thing I dislike about them-they act just LIKE Inuyasha. I mean, they put on the clueless face when they want to know something! Ack, and they're just as annoying sometimes...  
  
I don't reply, I just look down at the ground, though I'm sure they can tell the answer from the shade of red on my face. I dislike it when I can't shake it off in times like this. Blazea smirks, she's about to say something...  
  
"I knew it! You two ARE an item now! So have you two done anything yet?? Come on now, tell me." Blazea shouts. I look at her confused for a moment until I get what she said. I then shoot her a disturbed look. I was about to reply to that, but Inuyasha does before I could.  
  
"Blazea, you are weird. I mean, come on, they just hooked up . But if you're dying to know, all they did was kiss." Inuyasha says, nodding at the end. I blush more remembering that. Ack! I can't stop blushing today! Amara then looks at me, smirking.  
  
"Well, then I guess it's official! Hopefully you two will be together forever! However, then again he might bug you to no end with all his 'weird-ness'. Then again, you might do the same." She says, knowing I'll yell at her for that. I just shoot her a death glare, and sigh. She is right though, I do annoy a lot of people with the weird way I talk and everything.   
  
"Hopefully, we will be together forever..." I say turning around, looking at the view from the cliff. The setting sun is always so peaceful here... Oh no, It's ALREADY this late?!?!? I am in so much trouble! I grab my flute and play it, calling for Urasouno.   
  
"I better be getting home, it's getting dark. I'll see you guys around." I say, as I see Urasouno flying towards me. I take in a deep breath, as I jump off the cliff, diving through the air, I land on Urasouno's back. I always do this, it scares my friends sometimes too.   
  
"Melkoshi!?!" Amara and Blazea yell at the same time, looking over the edge. I look up and grin, before laughing.  
  
"What? Did I forget something? Or did you two think I was jumping off to kill myself or something?" I reply laughing. I guess they forgot I do this a lot. I shake my head as Urasouno flies off towards my house. I just hope REL hasn't told our parents about Mioh and me. But then again, She is going to tell them something.  
  
I got lost in thought, and before I knew it, I was home. I pet Urasouno, before she flies off. I walk into my home, seeing my whole family, from what it looks like waiting for me. I was about to ask why everyone was just sitting there, until my father speaks.  
  
"Melkoshi, is it true about what your sister said? That you hit her?" Oh boy, he's bringing up the hard stuff first. I sigh and sit down, nodding my head.  
  
"Yes, it is true, but it was the only thing I could think of that would have made her change her tone! I mean, she was insulting me, saying that my life is worthless and that I don't mean a thing to anyone!" I reply, looking at my father with a sad face. His face turns from one of no emotion to one of shock, then to one of anger before he looks at REL.  
  
"REL Kazea, you knew your sister would hit you for saying all those things, so why did you say them!? Were you trying to get her flute by using one of the things I disapprove of? Relasouno, I'm ashamed of you! You provoked your sister, to the point she hit you, and you were planing to tell me and changing it so that it looks like Melkoshi doesn't deserve the flute, correct?" My father says, looking at REL. Did I ever mention that my father also has a faint psychic power too? He can sometimes pick up others thoughts, like just now. However, it doesn't happen much.  
  
"Father I.." REL tries to put in a word but my father cuts her off.  
  
"Relasouno, you are to stay in your room for the next two months! I hope that this'll show you how much I hate it when you play these 'tricks' on your sister. Now go!" My father says. My sister just stands up and walks to her room, but not before glaring at me before she exits the room. I sigh, at least I'm not in trouble now.  
  
"Melkoshi, your sister also said something about you and Mioh." My mother says. Oh great, and I thought I was off the hook! I sigh again and reply, "What did she say?"  
  
"That you and him are now in a relationship. Is it true as well? Or was she just lying more?" My mother asks, looking at me. I reply "It's true, we are..." I say nodding not looking at her.  
  
"Melkoshi, I.." My mother says, but is cut off by my father before she could finish. I look up to see my father shaking his head. He then looks at me smiling.  
  
"Melkoshi, we're happy for you. Mioh is a nice, sweet boy, and we know that. Even though your mother overlooks those facts just cause he's a demon slayer." He says, looking over at my mother for a moment before continuing. "We're glad you found someone who's nice and caring." He says smiling, I can't believe he approves of us. Though, it's quite understandable for him to approve. I look over at my mother, who seems a little bit confused, but then nods.  
  
"Melkoshi, although it seems as though I dislike that boy, I really don't. It's just that I'm afraid that one day he'll betray you for his job." She says. Now I understand why she's always so angry whenever I say I've been with him all day! She's afraid that he might try to kill me and my whole family for his job, as a demon slayer.  
  
"I understand." Is all I say before grabbing the flower that was in my hair, holding it tight in my hand. My parents look confused by this, but then they realize it's from Mioh. I stand up and walk towards my room, luckily managing to exit the room, and into the hallway. But the voice of my mother stops me.  
  
"Rakonou, are you sure about this? I mean, that boy IS a demon slayer! What if he DOES try something like that?!" My mother says, trying not to shout, afraid I might hear. I turn around, and look into the room through the door. If they're going to talk about Mioh, I have to know what they say. My father smiles and grabs her hand before he replies.  
  
"Jensumi, if that boy really does love our daughter, then I'm sure he wouldn't. You've seen the way he acts around her-he wouldn't dare try something like that, afraid of what it might do to his and her friendship. Now with them actually in a relationship, I'm sure he'll never try something like that." My father says, trying to calm my mother's worries about Mioh. But what does my father mean by 'love?', I don't understand my father sometimes, but he is usually right when it comes to matters like this.  
  
"I guess your right Rakonou. But I've been thinking, if I could somehow turn you into a human like myself, our family would be safe from demon slayers, and other demons that want to kill you." My mother says looking worried. This is the first time I ever seen her look so worried, Does she really not know I'm standing right out side the door?  
  
"Jensumi, you know I would always try my best to make sure our family stays safe, and try to make sure your happy. If you think that there is a way for me to be turned into a human, I'll try my best to see that it's done, no matter what it is." My father says grabbing both of my mother's hands and holding them in his.  
  
"I have found a way to do that. Although it involves the Shikon Jewel and it might be too dangerous. I don't want you to risk your life over something as small as this!" My mother says, looking at my father with worry in her eyes. He just smiles though.  
  
"Jensumi, I said I would always try my best to make sure that our family is kept safe, and if it involves the power of the Shikon Jewel, then I shall take the Shikon Jewel and bring it to you. That way, I can be turned into a human, just so you'll be happy." My father says, he gives my mother a slight kiss before standing up and walking over to the door.  
  
"Jensumi, no matter what, always know this: I will always love you, and nothing will ever change that." My father says as he leaves our home. I just have to follow him! I have to see this! I walk around the back and follow him. I could tell I was being followed too, but it didn't matter to me, cause my curiosity got to me. I have to know what my father will do. After it seemed like forever, I had followed my father to the next village over, the place where the Shikon Jewel rested.  
  
I ended up climbing up a tree, to see what's going to happen, but not be seen. I watched as my father sneaked inside and after a moment or two, came out holding the Shikon Jewel. He grinned and as he was about to run towards our village, an arrow came out of nowhere, hitting him in the right arm, causing him to drop the Jewel. I looked to where it seemed the arrow came from, and there she was. Kikyou herself was standing near the entrance of the shrine.  
  
"I will not let any demon claim the Shikon Jewel! It shall never fall into the hands of evil, like you, Rakonou! I would have never thought that you would turn back to your wicked ways! To make sure that you don't try to claim the Shikon Jewel again, I shall destroy you." Kikyou shouted, as she aimed her arrow at my father. Before he could escape, she shot him. The arrow pierced right through his heart. My father's dead and lifeless body fell to the ground-never again to smile or joke around with my family and I. That arrow killed him! No, Kikyou killed...NO MURDERED him! She shot him before he could even explain why he was taking it! How could She of all people do that?!   
  
I began to run although I didn't know where I was running. I didn't care, I needed to get away from there. Away from Kikyou, the Jewel, and most of all, my father. So I ran, I ran until my legs almost fell off. I fell to the ground exhausted. After a moment or two, I looked around, only to find myself deep within the forest. I didn't recognize this part at all. But I didn't care, I needed to be alone. I stayed in the same spot curled up into a ball, feeling my tears run down my cheeks as I just laid there. I fell asleep after quite awhile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
FINALLY!!!! The first chapter is DONE!!!!!!!! ^__^ After like a month of re-writing the plot and everything, it's finally ready to be read! ^^ I hope all of you enjoyed this part! The next chapter is where everything will start happening really. Also, I'll most likely only put up one chapter a month if they're going to be as big as this one. Which they most likely are. *nods* Anyway, review, please? ;-;   
  



	2. For better or for worst

  
The Tale of A Demon  
By Melkoshi! ^^  
  
OMFG! I am SO sorry for the wait on this chapter! Writer's block is a pain! X_X Also, I'm working on the website more, and I have tests and stuff! But again, super sorry about the wait! -_- Hopefully this chapter will be okay, I don't really like it towards the end. But it HAD to be wrote, cause it's the story. >>; Oh well, Hope you all like it!  
  
Also, the spell Melkoshi says later in this chapter is some of the lyrics from the song 'Whisper' by Evanescence. If I forget anything else about this chapter that's not mine, sorry but I wrote nearly all of this two months ago! ^^;;;; Also, this fic is only kind of following the story of Inu Yasha, but not much cas it has aton of OC in it. So a few changes in the story are going to happen, just to warn you if you're wondering. Oh yes, I don't own any of the characters, other then mine own. And I don't own Inu Yasha either  
  
Thanks to those who all reviewed the first chapter! ^^ Also, I'd like to thank MidnightLoner again for being the beta reader my fic! Thanks again!  
  
~~~~  
*The next day*  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. Blinking to clear my vision, I found myself in some sort of cave. I didn't know where I was. Looking down at myself, I noticed that most of my clothes were torn and ripped. Okay what happened last night?! The only few things I remember were my father being killed by Kikyou's arrow and I running away. But how would that leave me so beat up?!  
  
I must have passed out, and then been attacked by demons in that part of the forest. When I pass out, I don't wake for a long time, not even if I was being killed. I tried to sit up from where I was laying, but a sharp pain in my skull caused me to lay back down. I gingerly reached up to where my head hurt, but when I pulled my hand away, a lot of blood covered my hand.   
  
Well, I guess my theory of being attacked was right after all. But why am I here? And not dead? Did someone save me? I sniffed the air, trying to figure out who saved me, but for some reason, I couldn't pick up anything. How come it's not working?!.. Wait, I can't remember if there was any moonlight last night. I grab a piece of my hair, only to find out it has turned red. Today is my day to be turned human. Unlike some hanyous, I turn human for 24 hours, and not just for the night, I stay human until the next night.  
  
Holding my head again, I wondered if whoever saved me, was someone that knows me, or someone just being nice. Just as long as it's not some demon that thought I would make a good snack. I shivered at that thought. After what seemed to be forever, someone finally came.  
  
"Smells like Blood in here. Her wound must have reopened." The person said. It sounds like Inuyasha from the voice, but I couldn't tell from here. The light from outside is making it hard to see who it is.  
  
The person walks over to me, showing me it's Inuyasha. I smile when I see it's him. He looks at me, seeing that I was awake. He sighs and says. "You've finally woken up, huh? It's about time.." I could tell he was going to say more, but he saw the amount of blood on my hand and head.  
  
"Shoot, if I would have known this wound would bleed this much by the time I got back, I wouldn't have left!" He says, ripping off a piece of cloth from the bottom of my skirt, (A/N It's a long skirt BTW, he's not a pervert! XD; Plus it's already pretty ripped so yeah.) and trying to tie it around my head.   
  
"You're in a pretty deep mess here, Melkoshi. If I hadn't found you, you would have most likely died out there! What were you thinking?!" He yells at me. Though I know it's out of worry, I just glare at him, and then look away. What was I thinking then? Did my instinct to run away take over my better judgment?  
  
"I also heard about what happened to your father last night, Melkoshi... I'm sorry..." He says, looking away. But why is he apologizing? Does he feel that because Kikyou killed him, that he should be the one who's sorry? I may not understand you Inuyasha, but I know what you're trying to tell me... Thank you. I nod after a moment as a reply.   
  
"Inuyasha...What .. happened...?" I try to say, but the pain and lack of blood seems to have made it quite hard to speak. He looks at me confused for a moment, then replies,  
  
"Don't you remember?" He asks. I shake my head and he sighs and continues, "I'm not really sure on how you got that wound, but I found you near the edge of the forest with it. You had passed out, like all the times you would turn Human. Something must have attacked you from the claw marks left on your skin." He says as he points to one of the marks.   
  
"Inu..yasha... Do you... think I could... stay here with you... for a few days?... Or at least... till I turn back... to normal...?" I ask, trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Inuyasha.  
  
"You shouldn't try to get up. You can stay here, if you want. Though shouldn't you go back home?" He asks, looking confused.  
  
"I don't want to... go back home... At least not for now..." I say. No one knows I look like this when I'm human, Only Inuyasha and my family. If I go back home, my friends will most likely see me like this helpless, and that's not something I want. I also don't want to face my family either... For many reasons.  
  
*3 days later*  
  
"Inuyasha, thank you for putting up with me so much over these past few days. It was sure nice of you." I say smiling. It's been 3 days since he took me into his makeshift home, and in those 3 days, he helped me get better and stuff.   
  
"Well, it didn't really look like I had a choice. I mean what was I supposed to do? Let you die, or send you back home?" He says laughing a little, but then nods. He seems to have gotten back his sense of humor. In the past few days, all we really did was argue. I wave to him as I leave for home. I turned back to my normal self-a couple of days ago, so I healed faster than I would have if I was human. I just hope my family is okay, I mean I ran away and father was killed. This would be enough to make my mother cry for weeks on end-I just hope it hasn't gotten worst.  
  
I made it back to the village in about half an hour. When I arrive there, everyone seemed to be staring at me. As if I was, suppose to be dead or something. I could hear some of the people talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I ended up running home, something just didn't feel right. On my way home, I past by what looked like graves at the base of the mountain I lived by. I could just tell one of those was my father's, there were white feathers on top of one. My father's signature was a white feather. I ran faster, which got me home in a matter of minutes.  
  
I walked through the door, hearing crying coming from inside. I looked around and found my mother sitting in front of a painting, one of which my sister and I had made. It was of our whole family, my sister, my mother, my father, and I. My mother was crying, looking at it. I started to walk over to her, but I guess she heard me and turned around to face me.  
  
"Melkoshi...?!" She said, looking at me, as if I was a ghost. I just nod, and then she runs up to me and hugs me.  
  
"Melkoshi, I didn't know what to think! I thought that you had been killed, like your father, or ran away, like your sister!" She shouts, holding me as if she lets go, she'll never see me again. Wait, Rel ran away? She was the person that followed me that night! But why?  
  
"Mother, what happened?" I ask. I wonder what happened after I left. She lets me go, wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Your father was killed by Kikyou while he was trying to take the Shikon Jewel. When I heard of it, I looked for you and your sister, but neither one of you were in your rooms like you two were suppose to be. So I thought that either both of you ran away or were killed along with your father. But when they said only your father's body was found, I just knew you and your sister were alive. But I thought you two would never be coming back. Almost everyone in our village was heartbroken by this news, especially you and your sister's friends when I told them you and her might never come back. But you're here now! That's all that matters." She says smiling, yet tears were still coming out of her eyes. However, I knew, if I was her I would be crying just as much. I just nod as I remember that one part, she told everyone I know that I might never be coming back. And that they were heartbroken... She must have meant Mioh too...  
  
I was about to walk to my room, when she sees the scar on my face. My hair covers it really well so it's kind of hard to see. "Melkoshi, what happened to you?!" She asks, looking at it carefully, moving my hair out of the way. The scar goes up almost the whole left side of my face, 3 long trails of ripped flesh, and marks of what looks like claws. She looks at me worried, wondering how I got such a bad scar.  
  
"When I followed father that night, I saw everything and ran away. I forgot that that night I also turn into a human and I left myself wide open to an attack, all alone in the forest. I ended up passing out like I always do, so if it wasn't for Inuyasha helping me, I most likely wouldn't be here right now..." I say, looking down holding my arm. (A/N She does that randomly BTW)  
  
"Remind me to thank him then... I don't know what I would do if I'd lost all of you! I would most likely waste away, letting the emptiness grow wider till the day I joined all of you...But then again, you're here and ALIVE! That is all that really matters." She says, with her voice turning from one of sadness, then to joy, then finally, to humor. She's trying to hide how much she's hurting now. I nod after a bit and smile.  
  
"You told ALL of my friends that you thought I was gone, right?" I ask looking at her. She nods and I sigh, great now let's see how many times I'm going to have to hear "Oh my.. Melkoshi your alive!?!" Almost everyone will be saying that. But at least it will show they care! I then remember that I needed a change of clothes badly.   
  
I walk into my room, searching for at least ONE clean outfit, yet all I found was my festival outfit, and it's too fancy to wear now. It had red roses all over it, but only the outlines showed so it looks really fancy, even for our festivals. I quit my search in my room, and looked in my sister's room. She won't mind at all if I borrowed one outfit... Hopefully.  
  
This is really odd... Every SINGLE outfit is either black or red... or BOTH!... But I do like this one, it's just a normal black kimono with a red scarf. I quickly change into that. At least it will do for now. I walk through the hallway finding my mother after a moment and handing her my torn clothes.  
  
"Could you mend these for me please? These got torn and I would like them fixed, mother." I ask, and she just nods, smiling. I turn and was about to walk outside, but my mother started to say something. I can tell just what she's going to say, so I cut her off.  
  
"I'm just going to go find my friends, that's all. I'll be back, don't worry." I say, and she just gives a sigh of relief. I smile as I exit my home. Walking through the village, I don't seem to be getting as many stares now. Maybe I was stared at a lot before because I looked like I had just hopped out of the grave with my clothes that ripped and torn and stuff. As I reached the edge of the village that Mioh lived on, I smile as I see Miako just walking out of the house. Turning my way, she stared, blinking after a moment and ran up to me.  
  
"Melkoshi! You're here! I'm so glad! We all thought... from what your mother said...You were gone, or worse, dead!" She says as she hugs me, though she let go after a second. I smiled, replying,  
  
"Of course I'm here!" I stopped and checked my pulse then continued. "And not dead either! I would never leave my friends without saying good bye." As I said that, I knew I couldn't be more wrong about that last part. I somehow felt I was lying about that, even though I never done that before. I joked around a bit with those comments, making both Miako and I laugh. It seemed we both needed a little bit of laughter to help us right now.  
  
"How is it possible that you can turn a situation much like this into one where we burst out laughing?! HOW?!" Miako says, copying how I ask her the same question. She laughs a little bit before talking again.  
  
"I'm sorry about your father, Melkoshi... If it helps any, Kikyou did the same to my father as well..." She says looking away, I forgot about that. My face turns from a one of joy, to one of sadness. I just nod in reply.  
  
"I bet you only came this way to find Mioh right?... He's at the lake, he's been there since this morning and has been going there the past few days after your mother told him...About what happened and everything." She says, it scares me how she can read me like a book sometimes. Though, I guess it's okay sometimes. I nod and reply,  
  
"That was one of the main reasons I came here.... But anyway, thanks Miako, I'll see you around, alright? Bye!" I say as I start to walk towards the lake, which is clear across the village. I'm starting to wonder why everything keeps on happening like this, it seems everything is trying to either kill me or hurt me somehow. But it all has to be in my head, really, it just has it be.   
  
I made it to the parts of the forest right before the lake, before I even knew it. I need to stop getting lost in thought and still keep walking like that. As I reach the lake, I start to hear little splashes in the water. Walking closer, I stop when I see the person I was looking for-Mioh. He throws another stone into the water, and sighs.  
  
"Why does everything seem to remind me of her? The wind.. The lake, even the trees! All of this reminds of Melkoshi! Why?!...It's cause I know she's not coming back isn't it?..." He says sitting down near the waters edge. He's really hurt, isn't he? He thinks I'm gone for good, doesn't he?...   
  
"Damn you Melkoshi! Why did you have to leave?!..." He shouts, trying to mask his sorrow. He really is hurting. I was about to walk over to him, but he continues. "...Why..?" He mutters, not masking his pain anymore, his once gorgeous voice, turned into one full of sorrow and heartache. I can't stand to see him like this anymore, has he been like this the whole time I was gone? I feel so bad I just want to slap myself.  
  
I slowly walk up behind him, he must have heard me, cause when I arrived about a foot or two away from him, he stood up and turned around with his blades out, ready to slash whomever it was into pieces. But when he saw it was me, he sheathed his blades and stared. He blinked after a moment and finally said something.  
  
"...Melkoshi.." He said, and then he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a hug, which because of our height difference, had me off the ground, in his arms. As he held me tight, I realized that he must have really thought I was gone for good. I lock my hands behind his neck, hugging him in return. He says something after a moment.  
  
"Melkoshi... I thought..." He says, loosening his grip while looking at me. I cut him off by shaking my head. I smile and reply.  
  
"Everything you thought was wrong, I'm here and alive." I say as I smile at him. He smiles too, letting me go.  
  
"But where did you go?..." He asks, but he then sees part of my scar and he reaches his hand out to moves my hair, looking at the rest of it. "And what happened to you?!" He asks, worried by the sounds of it. I'm starting to wonder if I'll get this reaction from everyone.   
  
"I'm sure you've heard what happened to my father correct? Well, that night I followed him, and saw everything..." I say, looking away. I never told Mioh I was a half-breed, at all. Though I'm sure he could tell I was one. I'm also sure he doesn't know a thing about me turning human, let alone how helpless I am when in that form. He was about to say something, but I continue first.  
  
"So I ran away, out of fear, out of instinct, I don't know. I ended up in a part of the forest I didn't know at all and then passed out... I woke up to find out I had almost died, and the only reason I was alive was because Inuyasha found me. I'm sure I was attacked, but I'm not sure by who though..." I say, grabbing my arm again. I also do this when I feel uncomfortable when talking to someone.  
  
"Remind me to thank Inuyasha then." Mioh said, which caused me to look at him, his eyes had an emotion I never seen before, it was like a cross of joy and sadness.   
  
"You're my best friend in the whole world, Melkoshi, and now, you're something more to me. If you had died, I wouldn't know what I would do..." he trails off, I know what he means.  
  
"You'd probably sit around moping all day, till someone told you to get over it!" I say to him in the most humorous way I can. He laughs a little bit, as I do.  
  
"Now seriously Windy, you're one of the few true friends I've ever had. And I want to make sure we always stay friends, no matter what. Even if us being together as a couple doesn't work, I want to make sure we stay friends till the end." He says smiling, I nod and smile in reply. But then I look away, what he said had started my thinking about the last few days. Over those days I had thought and re thought over everything about us... and I don't just like Mioh... I love him. I can't hold this in any longer! I have to tell him!...but how?  
  
"Melkoshi? Is something wrong?" Mioh asks, I don't look at him, nor reply. By the sound of it, he seemed a bit confused by my reaction when he said he wanted us to be friends forever and stuff. I turn around and start to walk away, I have to try and hold this in! I have to! If I say those words... our friendship might be over!  
  
"Melkoshi?! Did I say something wrong?!?" Mioh asks, confused by my actions. Oh he sounds so cute when he's confused!...Oh, that was the last straw I'll take this risk! No matter what happens!...I sure hope this works out for the better...  
  
"Mioh... Over the past few days, I have gathered my thoughts about us, and how I feel about you..."I said, still not facing him. Oh no! That sounded like a break up line! Please don't think that...  
  
"Melkoshi... What are you saying?" He asks, more confused then ever in his voice. I felt a tear slide down my face, a tear out of fear, fear that I might be making the biggest mistake of my life. I turn around facing him, tears all in my eyes, meaning only a few have fallen.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is... Mioh.. I.....I....I love you!" I said as I then ran up to him, jumped into his arms, and kissed him. I must have shocked him with what I said, because he didn't react for a few seconds. As a final tear slid down my cheek, I felt Mioh returning the kiss. I had received the answer I was hoping for. He had returned the kiss, and not pushed me away, like I feared.  
  
He wrapped one of his arms around my waste, holding me closer, as his other hand made its way to the side of my face. Pressing at one part of my jaw, my mouth opened slightly. I then felt Mioh's tongue run over my bottom lip, I pulled back instantly. Looking both surprised and shocked at him. Did he just do what I thought? Did he try to force me into a passionate kiss?  
  
"That was too soon, wasn't it?" He asked, even though I'm sure he could just tell what the answer is. He sighs before continuing. "I'm sorry Melkoshi, I just thought that that was what you wanted." He says, looking right into my eyes, as if he's trying to see my soul; which is kind of scaring me.   
  
Wait, how could he think, I would have wanted him to try that... Did he somehow get the words 'love' and 'lust' mixed up?...Or does he know me better then I thought?... For the longest time now, I've been having dreams of things like that... Things I would always want to do, but never really would... There were so many dreams, that I wrote down my favorites out of them all... Did he somehow know of those things?...  
  
Why the heck am I thinking all this?! I shouldn't even be thinking those perverted thoughts at all! Nor wrote any of them down!... Let alone wondering if he knows about those feelings!... I pushed my way out of his arms and stood up, giving him the same look still.  
  
"How could you think I wanted that!?!" I shouted at him. I didn't like that... I couldn't have!...Even if it did happen in my dreams...a lot... Wait that was what exactly happened in my head...  
  
"But I thought that was what you wanted... I was sure that was what you wanted.." He says cutting himself off before he said something. He was sure, huh? But how could he be sure?  
  
"What do you mean by 'You were sure'?" I ask, I want to know where he got the idea I wanted him to do that... Did Inuyasha steal my 'stories' for him? I have to know! He sighs, looking away for once.  
  
"The reason why I said 'I was sure'.. Was cause I had made a deal with Inuyasha...He told me he saw you writing one time, and read it to see what it was... and when he saw it involved myself, he and I made a deal. I would not try to kill him for my job, and he took your writings for me to see..."He says, still not looking at me. Oh Inuyasha you're going to SO die now you little flea bag!...How dare you show Mioh my private stories!...  
  
I didn't realize it, but I had made a fist and my expression had turned to one of anger then confusion like before. I'm only mad at Inuyasha though, I can understand why Mioh made that deal... He wanted to know what I was writing about him, I would want to know the same... and I would make a deal with Miako too know as well.   
  
"... And cause that has happened in a lot of those writings I read... I thought that if we ever got into a situation like that.. I would do something like that..." He continues, still not looking at me. He must feel guilty for doing that... Wait if he read that happening in a lot of my writings.. Then that means.... My face suddenly turned a deep red from embarrassment.   
  
".. Are you mad at me for all of that?" He asks, finally looking at me. I shake my head, I could never be mad at Mioh. I don't think I ever been mad at him, ever.   
  
"Mioh, you know I could never be mad at you... and I'm not... Though there is a little flea bag I want to kill now!" I say, laughing lightly at the end. Mioh laughs at that slightly as well. His expression then changes back to his normal calm one.  
  
"..So about what I did... Should I make a note to never do that again?..." He asks. I smile, and hug him. Replying to his question,  
  
"Not for now.. I want to take this as slow as I can, I don't want to just rush into something.... Like in all those writings of mine..." I said, as I looked into his dark blue eyes. He just nods, but then he kisses me. Which I return. It began to snow. The first snow fall of this year. It seemed to me like it was only snowing for us. This has to be one of those days, no matter what is said, everything turns out all right. This also, has to be one of the best days in my life.  
  
*Relasouno's POV*  
  
_'This also, has to be one of the best days in my life.'_ My sister thought, as the snow began to fall. I so love my mind reading ability. It's so useful in times like this. Now, now my dear sister. I'll make sure that the best day in my life, will be the day you die. I giggle, smirking.   
  
I still can't believe they haven't sensed my presence yet. I haven't been gone that long, and look what happens! These two are making out....If only my plan had worked, Melkoshi would be dead right now. Oh how I despise her. She got everything in the family line! Father's flute, Urasouno, AND I bet she is also going to receive mother's spell book!  
  
I grin as I hold out the Flute of Talons. At least that night I was able to get something. Oh, if I hadn't of missed, Melkoshi would be dead and gone!... It was so perfect too. I gave away father's plan to steal the Shikon Jewel to Kikyou, who in turn, killed him. I only had one more person on my list, Melkoshi. Who by some miracle dodged my attack... Though then again, I didn't want that mutt-face to see me killing my own sibling, so I must have screwed up when I smelled his scent...  
  
I hit myself on the forehead with the flute. I'm so stupid! Next time I'll just kill anyone who happens to see. I nod as I made my exit. One day Melkoshi, you'll be careless and fall into my trap. Then after you're dead. I'll take over the whole world. You're the only thing standing in my way now...and I'll make sure you die in my hands, no one else's.  
  
* 6 months later *Melkoshi's POV**  
  
"I hope this is the place..." I said as I looked around. I was told to come here today by my mother. She said that Inuyasha dropped by and told her to tell me to come here, around noon. I look up at the sky, almost high noon. Inuyasha should be here now... If this is the right place. I was told to go to a riverbank. But there are so many around the forest, it's hard to tell which one is which sometimes.   
  
I then heard a few steps coming from behind me. I turn around quickly and see Inuyasha. I smiled as I walked up to him.  
  
"So why did you want me to come here, Inuyasha?" I ask, confused. He usually just finds me, never asking me to go to a place or anything.   
  
"I told you to come here today, cause I wanted to tell you. I'm going to be turned full human today." He says, confusing me. What does he mean 'I'm going to be turned full human'? Did he steal the Shikon Jewel?! But why full human?! He has always wanted to become full demon!  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha? You kind of lost me." I say, quite confused. He sighs before replying.  
  
"Kikyou is going to let me take the Shikon Jewel and become full human. Then I'll be able to stay with her, in her village." He says, looking away. He knows what my reaction is going to be, I'm guessing. Wait, did he just say what I thought he just said?! Stay WITH Kikyou?!...  
  
"Inuyasha... Don't tell me you're in love with that sorry excuse of a priestess!? How can you be!?! She murdered my father!" I snapped at Inuyasha. Shocked by his news. Which cause of the shock I almost couldn't start my sentence.  
  
"She didn't murder ANYBODY! Your father tried to steal the jewel! It's her job to protect it! What did you expect?! That she would just let him take it?!" He snaps back, glaring at me. Anger and annoyance can be seen in his eyes.  
  
"She's letting you take it!" I snapped at him, I had more to say, but with the talk about my father's death. I couldn't say anymore. I'm still upset about it, although I try to hide it as good as I can. Tears suddenly appeared in my eyes, and a lone tear fell. "..It's unfair!..." I shouted.  
  
"Well, you know what Melkoshi? Life's unfair! I've learned that a long time ago. And you should have known that!" He says, but then sees my expression and grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
  
"Now, come on Melkoshi. You should be happy for me. I didn't act like this when you told me you liked Mioh." He says. I push his hand off my chin, staring at him.  
  
"How could I be happy for you?! For all you know, she could be playing you for a fool! How do you know she's not going to kill you?!" I shout, this has got me so worked up... I can't stand it. Inuyasha just glares at me before replying.  
  
"Oh? And how do you know Mioh won't kill you for his job?!" He says, knowing that that'll hit me hard. I take a half step back, staring at him shocked. He continues,  
  
"He has a job, to slay demons, and any demon kind! Much like Kikyou's job! She has to stop all who tries to steal the jewel! Even if it means death for those who try! I don't push that all up in your face, now do I!?!" He shouts, he's trying to make me understand his side. But did he have to use Mioh as a way to make me understand?!?  
  
"Now really Melkoshi, I'm glad you care. But still, at least give me some credit, I'm not that stupid. I'll be careful. I'll have to be anyway, if this works. Next time you see me, I'll be human." He says, smirking. I just nod, I don't feel like fighting with him anymore anyway.   
  
"Oh and Melkoshi, before I leave..." he says, cutting himself off. I look at him, only to be hit upside the head. I glare at him before replying.  
  
"What was that for?!" I yell at him, he just folds his arms as he starts to walk away from me. But turns and replies,  
  
"That was for annoying me. You should know that every time you annoy me, you'll get hit." he says, as he walks off.  
  
What nerve. I sigh as I start to walk down the path. It's been 6 months since that day, my life hasn't changed much at all. Same old, same old. Rel hasn't come back home, though there have been rumors that a young demon with her description has been terrorizing the countryside. I also lost my flute that night, I didn't notice that till later when I came from that time with Mioh.   
  
Oh Mioh, those 3 little words I said that night basically changed everything... For the better! We've become a lot closer now...Although we didn't need to... I'm suppose to meet him today, he said he and some his family are going to be going on a trip for a while to hunt this one demon that has been destroying villages. Although since the place was far away, they might not be coming back anytime soon.   
  
I just hope they haven't left already. Lately, Mire keeps on complaining about being late and such because they have to wait on Mioh. And Mioh doesn't leave until he and I say goodbye. And then, sometimes Mire basically has to knock sense into his head to get moving or they're not going to be paid. I sigh at that. Hopefully I won't be too late to say goodbye. Heck, for all I know, Mire most likely had all of them leave at dawn!   
  
As I continued walking, I soon reached Mioh's house. I stopped walking when I heard shouting coming from the residence.   
  
"Mioh! Get it through your thick head! She's NOT coming! So we might as well go!" Mire yelled at his brother as he walked out of the house, turning around facing it, after walking into the middle of the yard. Mioh followed out shortly after. Both of them had huge backpacks on. Must be getting ready to leave any minute I guess.  
  
"Oh, come on, what's 5 more minutes?! I'm sure she's on her way!" I heard Miako snap in, as she stepped out of the house. Not dressed in her demon slayer outfit like her brothers. Wait, she's not going?! How come? I mean she's one of the best ones in their whole family!  
  
"No, guys I think we have waited long enough. If she cared, she would have been here by now. I mean, this IS Melkoshi we're talking about here! She's hardly ever late." I heard Miin say as he walked out of the house, followed by the rest of his brothers.   
  
They're talking about me as if I'm not even here. Can't they tell I'm standing right here? Really, I'm only standing right underneath this tree. Not hard to see at all. I decide to let my presence be known, I step out of the brush, with hardly any emotion within my eyes. They all look over, most surprised I was just right there while they were talking, and a few were confused by why I was just standing there. Mioh is the first one to react, as he walks up to me. He's smiling. I guess he thought I wasn't going to show.  
  
"I almost doubted that you would come." He said, staring right into my eyes, which sent shivers down my spine. How can he give me shivers down my back by just doing this?   
  
"You should never doubt me. If I say I'll be here, I'll be here then." I said as I smiled. He nodded and then grabbed his bag, and pulls out a beautiful black rose and then place it in my hair. This has become his trademark when it comes to gifts. A black rose, which is always placed in my hair.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you came. Cause It wouldn't feel right if I just left, with out saying goodbye first." he said. I nod in agreement. The same goes for me, it wouldn't feel right either. He then grabs my chin, and kisses me. Though we break apart after a second. I blush and quickly change the subject.  
  
"So, how long will you be gone?" I ask, confused. He never did give me an answer when I asked before.  
  
"I don't know, it could be days, weeks or even months. We were hired to kill this demon that just keeps on disappearing and such. So it's going to be while before we return." He says as he looks over his shoulder, seeing if his brothers have gotten impatient yet. Which one of them has.   
  
"Okay Mioh, you said your good-byes, so let's get going! We're already late enough as it is!" Mire yelled. God, I'm starting to wonder if he only acts like this just to annoy everyone. Mioh turns before replying.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute! Okay? Just give me a minute." he replied, as he turned back around to face me.   
  
"I'll try my best to return as soon as I can. Alright Melkoshi? Just do me a favor and try not to get killed well I'm gone!" He says, laughing at the joke at the end. I laugh a little bit at that too, but nod my head in reply. He smiles and turns around and he and his brothers start to walk off. I then heard Miako sigh, and look over at her.  
  
"Miako you're not going?" I asked, confused by this. Usually she was the main demon slayer, always getting the best jobs for her skill and such. So this confuses me greatly.  
  
"No, I'm not. They said that the village that hired them, said 'We only want the Men, Leave those weak females behind. They're only good for distracting male demons!' How rude! What do they know?! I'm just as good and better then most of them!" She said sighing. God, how rude! Must be a village full of big egotistical males who were in trouble, I bet.  
  
"They're idiots. Those are the kind of people you should try to ignore. I mean really, without you as one of the slayers, they're really wasting their luck. Cause won't it take longer without the best?" I said, trying to see if I could help. Miako laughed and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah really, I think it would. Though, they did hire Mioh, and he's better them me, sometimes. So, it might not take them as long to kill it. Oh well, everyday those stupid villagers will have to pay them, so it might have been wise to only hire them, we'll get more money!" She laughed, as she said that. I laughed as well, she was right though. But still, being left out cause of your gender is still quite rude. Even if it was for a job.  
  
"Oh Melkoshi. Have you heard about the new people?" Miako asked, I blinked, confused and she signed. "You haven't heard?! My gosh and your family basically runs this village!" She gave me an odd look at that. I just shook my head. I really hadn't any idea what she was talking about.  
  
"There's a new family that moved into the village, they are at the edge of the village, towards your end. I think there's a girl called Annie that lives there, though I'm not sure." She says. I just nod, maybe I'll go visit her later, might as well try to make a new friend.  
  
"Why are you being so quiet Melkoshi?! Usually you're always talking when we're together! What's the deal?" She asks, changing her sitting position, so that she can look at me. I blink then look away. "It's nothing."  
  
"Well, you just said there's an it so there's got to be something! Tell me! I must know!" She shouts as she moves so that she has her hands on her knees and looking right into my face. I hate it when she does this, she will not leave me alone until I spill. I sigh and give it, heck it's not that much of a burden anyway.  
  
"It's really nothing but cause your being annoying, I'll tell. Earlier, Inuyasha told me he was going to be receiving the Shikon Jewel from Kikyou…And he's going to be turned human and LIVE with her over in her village! Gah! It's just so wrong!" I say. I find it silly for me to be worked up about that but maybe she'll feel that way too over this.  
  
"Inuyasha, is going to use the jewel to become HUMAN?! My gosh, Kikyou has warped his mind! She is so creepy, and such a murderer, she took BOTH of our father's lives! And yet he's going to do that?! I do not understand guys anymore." She says, I laugh at the end of that though. She looks at me confused and I reply.  
  
"Who DOES?!" I say, adding on to her sentence. She laughs and nods her head. "So true. So true Melkoshi!" I nod and laugh at that as well.  
  
As we continued to talk, hours passed and I hardly knew it, Miako and I had started talking about guys after that. And it kind of got juicy, so she kept on bugging me and before I knew it, it was nearly dusk.  
  
"Man, how long have we been talking Miako?!" I ask, looking around. It just seemed time passed too fast. But then again, that happens a lot when we talk.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a few hours. We talked about a lot so I'm not sure. Oh well, time well spent." She says and I nod my head in agreement. I stand up and look back at her. "I'll see ya around Miako! " I said as she just nodded and I began to walk off. My gosh, that was a good chat. I nodded to myself in agreement.  
  
As I passed the path I took to get here, I wondered if Inuyasha had already done what he said he was going to do. I sigh, my curiosity had gotten to me again. I want to know! So I begin to walk down the path, which leads me to the other village. Maybe if I keep a low profile, they won't notice who I am.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" I heard a woman yell. I turned my head towards that direction, it came from the same direction as the old tree. I began to run, if that was who I think it was, then I'm afraid my thoughts may be true. I had ran like a normal human, I didn't want to get myself killed by her because I'm a half demon. Once I got to the tree, I saw what I had thought. Inuyasha…Pinned to the tree…dead. I gasped as I first saw this, shocked to find such a sight.   
  
Inuyasha…why?! I told you it was a trap and you didn't believe me! Why?! You stupid flea bag!...Was become human and being with her so important to you that you'd risk your life?... I don't understand…I could hear faint voices in the background. I turned my head and back towards the village outskirts was a small crowd. I turned back to Inuyasha once more… goodbye Inuyasha…  
  
I thought as I being to walk over towards the crowd. Maybe something else happened to Kikyou and not just Inuyasha.  
  
"Sister Kikyou!" I head a child yell. I ended up pushing my way through the crowd and came to see the body of Kikyou. Holding the Shikon Jewel in her hand as the crowd fell silent. Kikyou, the invincible Kikyou, the murderer is finally dead. Ha! She deserved it! I grinned at this, though I didn't notice it. But my grin had caught the sight of some of the villagers.  
  
"Why is thou smiling at Lady Kikyou's death?! Is thou happy about her death?!" A random villager asks me. I take a step back, shoot. Why did I have to think that?! Now I've blown it. "She's a demon! Why else would she smile at Lady Kikyou's death?!" said another villager. Backing off more, I begin to walk backwards, afraid of what they might try to do.  
  
"She IS a demon! She's trying to get away! She might be why Lady Kikyou died! Get her!" One of them said, and with that, some of them started to aim their arrows at me. I gasp and start to run. I DON'T want to end up like Inuyasha…Or my father. As I was running, I heard many arrows shot, yet never felt any of them hit my skin, or even graze me at all. I ran to my village, back to my home.  
  
Now let me just think here….Inuyasha's dead, Kikyou's dead. I could have been killed….not a good day…Oh Inuyasha, WHY…why did you have to trust that girl?...Now with you gone, nothing will ever be the same again…I felt a tear fall from my eye. Why is this hitting me harder now then when I saw Inuyasha like that?...  
  
…The pain from losing another friend is unbearable…it really is…he was my best friend as well…Though, maybe now, I can test my theory out about the well…since this place has only brought pain and suffering for me and those I know. I grab the key hanging on the wall, walk over to the secret door within our house, unlocked it, and entered. It was my mother's magic room, as she calls it. All of her stuff in is here, her spell book as well, which I am glad for.  
  
I open up the book and flip through the pages. The book is in an ancient language, which I can hardly read, I was showed how to read this a few times, yet I've always forgotten how. Lets see…something about life….something about power….something about the Shikon Jewel! This sounds like a good spell! I need the power of the Shikon Jewel to be able to go through the well, so this should work.  
  
I read the ingredients as best as I could and placed them in the cauldron my mother has. Luckily, she had all that I needed in here. I grabbed a vile and poured the potion in. I also grabbed one of the jewels she had lying around. It says 'drink and drop in jewel in' from what I can make out, but there's more. But I don't care! I want to get the hell out of here! So I drop the jewel into the potion but then pulled it out. I might need it from what it says. Okay, now lets see the magic words…  
  
"I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know, that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear, and soon to be, Blinded by tears." As I said the first part of the spell, the potion began to glow bright blue. Blinding me almost. Though the jewel I had covered in the same potion hasn't started glowing. I continued the spell.  
  
"Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes. Lying next to me I fear. She beckons me. Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin. Forsaking all I've fallen for. I rise to meet my end." I said as I then drank the potion. I then dropped the vile, as my vision went blurry. I then felt a sharp pain in my chest, I held the jewel to my heart. It's working... The spell... Ultimate power will be mine now...  
  
As I felt like I was about to die, my soul is removed from my body and is sucked into the jewel. I can hardly think... the pain is so unbearable. With out any thought I then held the jewel that contained my soul... My vision is getting worse... I can hardly feel anything...   
  
I then shoved the jewel into my heart, right through my flesh into my body. Blood covered my hands as I regained my vision. If that spell worked... I should have the same power as a full demon that would have the Shikon Jewel...And I should be immortal. I grinned at that thought, I'll be forever young as well.  
  
I then remembered the reason for all this, I must leave this place. This place I know as a hellhole. It has only brought pain, and took all the joy out of living! I looked at my hands, which are covered in my own blood. If I am to leave this place, I have to make sacrifices.  
  
Now that I have the power, if the rumors about the well are correct, I'll be able to past through it into another place, or time, or even world!... If I am to survive in that new place, I'll have to bring along my only family with me. My mother will be glad to get out of here as well.  
  
With my weak body, I managed to write down a note, basically telling my mother to meet me at the well. I then left the note where she could see it, and left. Leaving a trail of blood as I walked. I held my hands over my heart trying not to bleed anymore.  
  
I thought this spell was supposed to make me immortal! That means I shouldn't be bleeding anymore!... But what if that was the wrong spell? ...What if that spell was one for something else? No, that had to be the right spell! It HAD to be!  
  
As I was nearing the well, I then remembered something... My friends. They'll worry about me even more if I just plain leave. I had better go tell someone what's happening so they'll tell the others. I started walking towards the closest house... it was Miako's home. Her home is on the end of the village, and I pass right by it when I walk through the forest towards the well.  
  
After a few moments, I saw her house. I looked down at my self, finding that my blood basically covered my whole shirt and was now seeping down onto my kimono. I then saw Miako walking out of her home.  
  
"...Why does it smell like blood out here?.." I heard her ask herself as she looked around. She soon spotted me standing under a tree, hiding within its long branches.   
  
"Melkoshi?…Is that you?" She asked, unsure if it was me or not. She started to walk towards me.   
  
"Miako, please don't come any closer" I said, holding my heart again. The blood loss is getting unbearable...  
  
"Melkoshi..." She said, as she saw and smelled the blood leaking out of my body. She gasped and covered her mouth, out of shock. "Melkoshi, what happened to you?! Why are covered in your own blood?!" She shouts, torn between shock and confusion.  
  
"...It's a long story, and I don't want to give it away..." I said, trying to stop the flow of blood with my hands.  
  
"You don't want to give it away?! What is this?! Some kind of sick joke?! Melkoshi! You're hurt, and bleeding badly! Please, let me help you!" She shouts. I laugh at this, oddly enough it amuses me to see such emotion. She starts to walk towards me.  
  
"Please stay where you are... I have something to tell you... I'm going to be going on a long journey... I might never return either..." I said as I look towards her. My eyes full of empty-ness. She takes a half step backwards, afraid of my expression.  
  
"Melkoshi... What are you saying?!" She asks, confused.  
  
"...Please Miako, I'm counting on you to tell everyone what I just said... I would do it myself, by I can't stay here any longer." I said, as I remove one of my hands, and looked at it, blood... My own blood completely covered my hand and chest.  
  
"Melkoshi... Don't tell me your dying!?! You can't! Please let me help you, I'm not just going to stand here and let you die!" she shouts. I laugh again, she thinks I'm dying... I can't die now... Foolish female.  
  
"Miako, just tell the others that please... It's the only thing I ask of you..." I turn around as I said that, and then spoke again. "Also, tell Mioh I'll be waiting for him...and that I'll always love him." I said as I then started to walk off towards the well... the same well has been known for making things disappear. The old dry well... I know that it just can't make things disappear, it has to take them somewhere... And I'll be the first person to try and find out where it leads...  
  
The note I left, told my mother to meet me there with the spell book, I'm going to take her and I away from this hell-hole that has only brought pain and suffering. The only things that were keeping me here, were my friends and know that Inuyasha has been killed by Kikyou's arrow as well... I can't stay here any longer!...Inuyasha was one of my best friends! And now...I just can't stay here any longer! No matter what!   
  
I had made it out of the village and was walking towards the well. Miako hadn't come after me, she must have thought it'd be better if I'd just go. Heh, I don't care either way. I just want to get the hell out of here! As the well came into my sight, I saw my mother standing there, with nothing but her spell book. She looked over at me, and covered her mouth as she saw the sight before her.  
  
"Melkoshi!?! What...What happened to you?!" She shouted, looking back between the note she held in her hand and me. The note only said to bring the spell book and herself to here and that was all.  
  
"I want to leave here mother...and to do that I needed to use your book, so I used it..." I said in the most weakest voice possible. Her eyes just stared at me in disbelief. "...and now, I want to take you away from here. To somewhere where the pain that this place has brought, will never exist..." I said as I looked at her, my eyes shown nothing but pain and sadness, from memories of this place.  
  
"Melkoshi...I don't understand. Why do you want to leave here...you have a great life here. Friends, family and a lover..." she said as she tried to reason with me. I just shook my head angrily and replied.  
  
"I HAD a great life here. After father died, it turned horrible! The pain was unbearable! And now, Inuyasha's dead as well! And the same person took his life! Do you know how that makes me feel?!" I shouted out of anger, I had made up my mind. I just want to leave! I continued,  
  
"It's horrible, I just want to get away form here as soon as I can... though, the only reason to stay would be Mioh...but he's gone, and won't be back for who knows HOW long!...Plus, step one is already done, might as well go through with it." I said as I lightly smiled as that last part. My mother gasped at that, but then looked away and sighed. The pain did get to her. She does want to leave here...maybe she'll agree.  
  
"So, you just want to leave here and start anew?" She asked, I nod and look towards the well. "By testing the theory about the well. If it's true, we'll be taken somewhere...hopefully somewhere, where the pain will be taken from both of us." I said as I walked up to her and grabbed her arm.   
  
"So, you with me?" I asked her. She nods and replies. "If you think it'll be for the better..." I smile and sit on the edge of the well and looked her. "I'm positive." I said as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her and I into the well. Hopefully, wherever we end up our lives will start over, for the better.  
  
~~~~  
  
Oh boy, I know the reason why Melkoshi left sucks, but hey she's stupid!(she IS my character so can say that XD.) Anyway, writer's block was a pain so that's why I couldn't write much, I am super sorry for the wait! I hope that the next chapter will make up for it! Kagome enters! ^^ Review please?  
  



	3. Take two steps ahead, then one step back

The Tale of A Demon   
By Melkoshi!   
  
OMFG I am really really really sorry! T.T I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I am SO sorry! And this chapter is kind of short...but meh, I felt like leaving it there! XP so yeah.. Again really sorry.  
  
Please note that I'm most likely made the Inuyasha gang OOC...so sorry about that, but meh, this is mainly why I only do my own characters. Then they CAN'T be OOC. XD  
  
Thanks you all for reading my story so far, and my reviewers aswell! :)  
  
Oh yes.. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, only my own, I don't own my friend's character's either. o.o;;  
  
_50 years later   
Kagome's POV_  
  
"Class, we have a new student today. She just transferred here today. Everyone please welcome..." The teacher looked at the young female. The girl just looked up at him and finished his sentence. "Melkoshi Kazea."  
  
What?! How come I sense a Shikon shard now and here?! Wait no! A WHOLE Jewel! It's coming from that girl!...But theres something different about the feeling....It feels different....Could she have the Shikon Jewel? Or a copy?!  
  
"Oh yes that's right. Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Higurashi over there." He said, pointing in my direction to the empty seat next to mine. After a moment I smiled at the girl as she walked over to the empty seat.  
  
"So your name's Melkoshi huh? My name is Kagome, nice to meet you!" I said to her as I turned my face towards her. She only nodded her head, but then pointed at the teacher before replying "We shouldn't be talking when class has already started."  
  
What? Oh, she mustn't want to get in trouble for just saying a few words in class. I guess she must take those rules to the max, a rule follower. Oh well, I can talk to her at the end of class. I want to find out more about this girl, mainly about that jewel...  
  
Class went by quickly, a pop quiz but I was prepared (For once!). Though, I often looked over at the new girl...Um Melkoshi I think her name was. She looked panicked and confused throughout the whole thing.  
  
I sigh as I walk past my locker towards her. If this girl somehow has a jewel like the shikon jewel, maybe I can at least get some answers about the Shikon Jewel. Just as I walked behind her, she took a step back, bumping into me.  
  
"Oh sorry! I wasn't....Oh it's you again. Sorry about that. I don't normally watch where I'm going." She said as she put her hand behind her head. She sure seems nice, maybe we can become friends.  
  
"Oh Melkoshi, before in class, didn't you say your last name was Kazea?" I asked her, I'm also wondering this cause there was someone with that name on the test today.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked as she opened up her locker and swapped her books for the next class.  
  
"Oh no reason, but I remember studying about a guy with that name, he was mentioned on the test aswell. Are you related to him? Rakonou Kazea?" As I said that name. She slammed her locker shut. Did I say something wrong?  
  
"How did you know that he was my Fath...Er I mean my ancestor?" She said as she turned around. Why is she acting like it was no big deal now? When she slammed her locker like that when I said his name. Also did she nearly say father instead?! Could she somehow be a demon?! Nah, I doubt that but still...She gives off that senses of the Shikon Jewel and everything.  
  
Suddenly the school bell rang, class is about to start. Melkoshi turned to me before saying something. "Well, I guess I'll see you after school Kagome. I don't think we have anymore classes together." I nod as she runs down the hall to her next class. I sigh. Man, just cause of that stupid feeling, I'm all worked up about this.  
  
After that run in with Melkoshi, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. It has me really thinking. Did she come from the well? She has a whole jewel much like the shikon and even called Rakonou her father! I know that wasn't a mistake! He was alive 500 years ago, and she couldn't have lived since then! No way no how!  
  
"Kagome!" I heard someone shout. I turn around and see Melkoshi; I smile as she runs up to me.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something, Um, I had another test today. And I didn't do very well on it..." She says as she holds out the paper. An F? Man that's bad, and in math!  
  
"And you were hoping if I could help you?" I ask her, she nods. I sigh, I got another test in a few days! But I guess maybe I could help her, I might find out more about this Jewel of hers as well.  
  
"Sure I'll help you! You can come with me home today and I'll help you out." I said as I smiled. She smiles too before replying "Really?! Thanks Kagome!"  
  
"Think nothing of it! It's the least I could do!" I say smiling. Really it is the least I can do, since I want to ask her some questions. Like why she reacted the way she did to my simple question about her last name.  
  
We mostly talked on our way to my house. Mainly about what Melkoshi's failing and having trouble about. I don't mind helping her out at all. Plus, maybe this way I can sort of study a tad more then I have to!  
  
"You're sure I can come in? I don't want to be a burden..." Melkoshi says, as we enter my home. I shake my head as I pulled off my shoes at the door. "You're not a burden at all Melkoshi! Like I said, think nothing of it! Now come on, my room is this way!" I said, as I showed her the way to my room. I put my backpack down by the side of the door, and I reached into it, to grab some books. When I felt something odd...like the shikon jewel sense I have... oh no! The jewel shards! I forgot about them!  
  
"Um Kagome..." Melkoshi asks, I turn my head towards her as I stare at what she's holding. The jewel shards! What will I do now!? I can't tell her about them! She'll think I'm nuts!  
  
"Kagome? Answer me please, are these the shards of the Shikon Jewel?!" She asks in a clear voice. I gasp out of shock. She knows about the Jewel?! But, but how?!  
  
"You know about the Shikon Jewel?!" I ask her, she looks away but nods. Whats going on here?! Was my thoughts about her were correct?!  
  
"I know about the Shikon Jewel. And can tell you're the reincarnation of Kikyou as well..." she says still not looking at me. How does she know about Kikyou? Or anything like that?!  
  
"Melkoshi...You're not from this time, are you...?" I ask her. She looks at me and shakes her head. I knew it! I knew it! She acted too weird to be from this time! But...Did she come out of the well? Or has she been here longer?!  
  
"Kagome, I came to this time 50 years ago...After something horrible happened... " She says after sighing as she sits down on my bed. I nod my head as she continues, obviously skipping several events. "I then trapped my soul in a fake Shikon Jewel. I had heard that Kikyou could see the jewel, and I'm guessing you can as well?" I nod at that, and then she places her hands over her heart, sighing. So that's the feeling I was getting! Her fake shikon jewel must have been made to be nearly identical to the real thing, so that's why I could see it.  
  
"But why would you do such a thing, Melkoshi? Trapping your own soul for what reason?" I ask her. She sighs before replying. "I had to, to test my theory about the dry well. I wanted to leave that place and I did. Seeing my best friend dead, pinned to a tree by my father's killer as well, just made me want to take action." Wait, pinned to a tree? That sounds like the same thing that happened to Inuyasha!....Maybe she knew Inuyasha!  
  
"I see. Just out of curiosity who was your best friend, Melkoshi?" I ask her, she sighs again. This must be hurting her to open up like this. She replys after a moment. "Since the jewel shards are here, I'm guessing you've gone through the well. If that's so, then I'm sure you've seen him. Since the well wasn't very far from the tree..." Wasn't far from the tree? What does she mean? Does she mean that he was trapped to a tree near the well? Wait! She means Inuyasha! He wasn't very far from the tree when I first saw him pinned! She going to love this! I'll tell her Inuyasha's alive!  
  
"Melkoshi! Inuyasha's alive!" As I said that she faced me for the first time through out this whole conversation.  
  
"You're lying! I saw it with my own two eyes! Inuyasha was pinned to that tree! The arrow went thought his heart! It killed him!" She said as a tear appeared in her eye. I shake my head as I grab her by the shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me, Inuyasha's alive! Kikyou only put him under a spell! But I somehow released him from it, he's alive! I just saw him yesterday!" I say to her. She looks up at me before replying. "You're not lying? He is alive? After all this time?" I nod my head and she sigh. Why is she sighing?! She should be happy about this news!  
  
"This is just great! The reason WHY I left that place was cause Inuyasha died! Now that I found out he's alive and was only under a spell...Gah! What a fool I was! Trapping my soul just to go through the well..." she shouts as she forms a fist. Okay maybe I shouldn't have told her....  
  
"Oh, question. How did the Shikon Jewel reappear? And shatter for that matter?" She asks looking at me. I look away at that. Great, now if I tell her that I was the one that broke the jewel she might get angry with me!... Oh what to do. I sigh, before replying "The shikon jewel reappeared inside my body. One day I was dragged down into the well by a demon. Which took me back to the feudal era...And being back there with the jewel was dangerish.. And well, a Crow demon took it and I broke it trying to get it back..."  
  
"YOU broke the jewel?!" She shouts. I just nod, sighing. Great now what? "I didn't mean to...Plus I'm trying to get all the shards back, so that the jewel can become whole again." I say, still looking away. Maybe it was a mistake telling her about the jewel...Though, who am I kidding?! She basically has the right to know about it...since it did come from her time...  
  
"You're trying to put the jewel back together?" She asks, much calmer than before. I look at her and nod. She then smiles, before speaking once again. "Then, if it's not too much trouble...May I come along and help you collect the rest of the fragments?"  
  
"You want to go back to your own time? But I thought you said you never wanted to go back there." I ask her. Not that I'm against her joining me and Inuyasha, but it seems odd she'd want to go back to a place she basically risked her life in leaving.  
  
"I never said that. I said that I couldn't stay there any longer once I saw Inuyasha basically 'die' right in front of my two eyes. But that was along time ago, and I miss...my friends and family..." She says, looking away at that last part. This must be hard for her to talk like this, opening up after so much time of always hiding herself...at least I'm guessing anyways.  
  
"Well, then! It's settled! Your coming back with me!" I shout happily. She looks at me, smiling before nodding. "Thank you Kagome. Maybe...No hopefully, my friends are still alive...and maybe...he still might love me..." She says after a moment, softly saying that last part to herself rather then to me. I smile, it's great that I can help her like this. I mean if I hadn't of said anything to her, or even meet her, she of might just keep on living the way she has for the past 50 years. I feel sorry for her for that...I couldn't even think of how it'd be to stay the same age and keep her secrets well, secret.  
  
"Melkoshi, may I ask you something?" I ask her, she nods and I continue. "Why did you leave anyways? I mean, was Inuyasha that important to you that seeing him like that made you give up everything?" She looks away at my question. Did I ask something I shouldn't have?  
  
"I don't know... I just felt.. I don't know how to explain it...I just had to get away from there...as far away as I could...Even though I regret doing so...Since I left him behind..." She answers my question. I can tell from her eyes that this hurts her greatly... But who is this guy she keeps on speaking of?  
  
"Melkoshi, is the reason you regret leaving is cause you left someone really important to you behind?" I ask her another question. Maybe I shouldn't ask her so many, but I just want to understand. She looks back at me, slightly smiling...yet it's a sad one.  
  
"Yes there was...His name was Mioh...He was my best friend while I was growing up. He protected and always cheered me up. He was a true friend..." She says, trailing off at the end. Sounds like she likes this guy a lot. But from whats she says, he's only a friend. But didn't she say before something like 'Maybe he still loves me'?  
  
"Was he only a friend? Or were you two a couple?...Or did you only like him?" I ask her another set a question. She sighs before answering. "He was my boyfriend... I loved him so much...Yet he never told me he felt the same way..." As she spoke, a tear fell from her eye. She loved him yet he never said he loved her back? Poor Melkoshi...That really has to hurt. And yet she still hopes he feels the same after all this time.  
  
"Now, Melkoshi cheer up. Next time I go over to the feudal era, which will most likely be this weekend. I'll bring you with me, and we'll see if your friends are still around." I said, as I smiled at her. She looks at me, and smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Now anyways, why don't we start studying! I mean, I for some reason I can't understand math at all! I also have a bad memory when it comes to history..." She says, laughing slightly at the end. I laugh as well, before pulling open one of my math books and start helping her.  
  
_That weekend  
Melkoshi's POV  
_  
Oh my god.. Oh my god.. I can't believe it.. I'm finally going back home...After all this time...  
  
Though why am I thinking like this? Before, I never wanted to see that place ever again.. But now...I just only want to go back there and continue my old life...or what was left of it.  
  
"Melkoshi! Come on, hurry up!" Kagome shouted from the door way. I sighed as I finished packing all that I needed. "I'm coming! Hold up!" I shouted back in reply. I lived on my own basically; I was adopted at one point in time. But ran away since it seemed they were close to discovering my secret.  
  
As I made my way to the doorway of my apartment, I sighed. I'm most likely never going to come back here.. I have no reason to...I almost never made any friends here...and I never could. Since they would always find it odd how I didn't age...since that one day.. I've stayed 13 years old, my body keeps growing, but I never age. I still look like I'm 13...even though I'm almost 65 years old...hard to believe yes, but even with my demon blood, I should look at least 16 at this age.  
  
Kagome had come over to help me pack and such. Throughout the past week, we had been talking nonstop. She keeps on asking me questions about the past and the jewel, well I however find it nice to have a friend for once...someone to talk to.. Someone to open up too...  
  
I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I am going to change that! I'm going back home!  
  
"You sure about this Melkoshi? I mean.. From what you've told me you had some very bad times back then...do you really want to go back?" Kagome asked me as we walked down the street towards her house. I nodded my head in reply. "I'm very sure.. I mean...in this time I can't have a friend or family for maybe a year, since I don't age...they get freaked out and I always run away...but now.. If I go home, I'll be able to live like before... In a happy life."  
  
Kagome smiled as I finished that and nodded her head. We made it to her house in about 10 minutes. Kagome walked into her house for a moment and grabbed the backpack by the door. Guess she left it here since it would have been a pain to take over to my house then back...man that thing is HUGE.. What does she have in it? I wondered at the size of it...  
  
"Come on! The well is in the hidden shrine." Kagome said as she pointed towards an old looking shrine near the back of her house.. I remember this...I remember this place. 50 years ago, a priest found me and my mom outside of the shrine...I was basically a wreck and my mom was too. It's odd how I only remember this now...  
  
I shook my head, clearing my thoughts once again. No need to think about that, I'm going home! I followed Kagome into the shrine and looked down at the well... I gulped as she looked back at me. "Come on, on the other side is Inuyasha and a few of my other friends. I can't wait for you to meet them!" I nodded my head and walked over to the well and looked down.. It seems so deep.  
  
Kagome ended up pushing me a little so I'd jump in.. You can't blame me for being scared now! Jumping into who knows where like that! I shut my eyes tightly as I fall, but I didn't...on the other side I opened my eyes...I landed softly on the ground, the bottom of the well to be exact. Suddenly Kagome appeared out of no where, she was glowing slightly...was that what happened to me?  
  
Kagome then starts to climb up the side of the well. I blinked and she only looked at me, before saying. "Come on, it's only up the well. So start climbing!" I nodded my head, as I dug my hands into the wall of the well. I passed Kagome, but stopped shortly of the top.. I didn't want to do this alone...I don't want to face my past alone...  
  
Once Kagome caught up with me, I looked over the edge of the well top. Climbing over it, sitting down on the ledge...it's all like I remember...luscious green forest as far as you can see. Clear skys...clean air...the most beautiful song birds singing...it's all the same...  
  
"Is it familiar, Melkoshi?" Kagome asks me, I looked up at her and reply, nodding my head. "Yes.. Just like I remember..." she smiles at that, and then points to way towards a path. "Come on, this is the way to where my friends are waiting for me."  
  
"Who are your friends anyway, Kagome?" I ask, as we start to walk towards what looks like a small village. She smiles and replies, "Oh, well Inuyasha of course. A cute fox demon named Shippo. And a monk, that goes by the name of Miroku. Though I have to warn you, Miroku has 'wandering hands'." Kagome laughs at that last part. I simple nod my head as we make it to the village.  
  
I noticed all these people staring at me, as I walked in. I guess they're used to Kagome. But not me...figures though...I even got the same looks from MY old village...I sigh. I hate being stared at like some freak.  
  
"Ah Kagome! Kagome's back!" I heard a young boy say. Upon further inspection, I could see a tail.. That must be that fox demon Kagome was talking about. Shippo was his name, I think.  
  
"Yes Shippo! I'm back! And hopefully for a long while too!" Kagome shouted as Shippo ran up to her, and jumped into her arms. Kagome laughed as he did so. I then heard footsteps, and as I looked up, I saw the same boy I knew as I was growing up.. Long white silvery hair.. Red outfit. His face as rude as always, with the most golden eyes I could remember.  
  
"Finally! Another day and I would have came after you! What took you...so long...?" Inuyasha says angry, till he opened his eyes and stared right at me as he finished his sentence. Kagome blinked before answering. "Well sorry, but I had exams you know!"  
  
"And I see you brought back a friend lady Kagome." Said a person.. No a young handsome man, as he walked out of the hut. He had long black and purple robes, long hair tied back into a pony tail and the most beautiful smile I've seen in the longest time.  
  
"Ah yes, oh sorry! Melkoshi, this is Shippo, Miroku and of course you already know Inuyasha!" Kagome said, pointing to each of them as she spoke their names. I waved and said hello. Inuyasha was the first to react before anyone else.  
  
"Melkoshi...? Can that really be you?" Inuyasha asked, as he walked close to me, and sniffed. God that creeps me out when he does that.  
  
"Yes it's me flea bag." I said, using that insulting nickname I gave him along time ago. He growled and hit my arm with his fist slightly. Man he sure hasn't changed.  
  
"So. I take it you and Inuyasha know one another?" Miroku asked, I nodded as he walked closer I felt a blush appear on my face.  
  
"Well, I'm Miroku. And it's certainly nice to meet such a beautiful young woman like yourself." He said, in the most charming tone, smiling as well...I couldn't help myself from blushing even more.  
  
"Melkoshi, even though we just met, would you mind if I asked you of something?" Miroku asked, as he put his arm around me. I blushed even more and nodded my head. He smiled, and grabbed my hands asking "Would you do me the honor of bearing me a child?"  
  
"Kagome, he's at it again!" Shippo shouted as Miroku got a tad more closer to me. Kagome only sighed. "Man what a pervert...after meeting a girl, he always puts those same moves on them.. What a lech." Inuyasha said as he sat down, in front of the hut.  
  
Wait he does this to other girls?... I pushed him away at that thought, and slapped him, causing him to fall onto the ground.  
  
"My my...you sure can hit." Miroku said as he got up holding his face where I slapped him.  
  
"Well duh, genius she's part demon you know." Inuyasha said, Miroku turned and looked at me after Inuyasha said that.  
  
"My, well you don't look demon...other then your golden hair and green piercing eyes of course." Miroku complemented me once again. I blushed like before...god what is it about him that I like.. Wait.. Why DO I even like him, sort of?.. He's a lech! A pervert!...but.. He's SOO cute...Gah  
  
"Well, come on, lets get going! I can sense a shikon jewel shard!" Kagome shouted, as Inuyasha nodded and we started walking towards the way Kagome sensed the jewel shard...though Miroku kept walking very close to me...I sigh at this...  
  
"You know Melkoshi.. You never answered my question I asked before." Miroku said. I blinked and asked what he ment. He smiled and said "when I asked you to bear my children, you never answered...does that mean your thinking about it..?" He smiled a cheesy smile. I stared at him in disbelief.. What a lech! Just cause I only slapped him, he thinks I didn't answer!  
  
...noticing I didn't reply to him at all, only thought. I noticed his hand slowly moving down my backside...  
  
"How dare you! Get away from me you....You pervert!" I shouted at him, slapping him as I do so. He once again went flying ...I sigh...at least I have friends now.. And I'm back home.. Just got to put up with a stupid pervert.....  
  
_two days later_  
  
"Kagome are you sure there are jewel shards around here?" I ask looking around at our surroundings. She just nods and points in front of us the SAME way we been walking for the past two days!  
  
"Melkoshi, I'm sure of it! I can sense shikon jewel shades coming from this direction! Trust me!" Kagome says in her normal cheerful voice. I just sigh and mutter to myself "that's what you said when you helped me study for those exams last week..."  
  
"What was that?!" Kagome shouted, obviously hearing my muttered words. I look up, surprised. And wave my hands around a bit replying "I.. Oh! Um it was nothing!" in a panicked voice. She just makes this snobby humph like sound and looks away, back towards the way we're heading. I sigh.. That was close.  
  
"Melkoshi, a word of advice. Say those things in your head. Or else Lady Kagome will have YOUR head." Miroku whispered into my ear. I giggled slightly but nodded.  
  
"Careful Melkoshi. Don't let that pervert get too close to you now." Inuyasha said, in a annoyed voice. Me and Miroku kind of.. Grew into liking one another, over the past couple of days and Inuyasha hates it...so he has always been annoyed at whenever Miroku is even NEAR me...it's odd. But oh well.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know Inuyasha. " I say in reply, as I notice where we're walking towards. There is a HUGE forest in our sights ahead. "Lady Kagome, are you really sure about this? The jewel shards are within that forest?" Miroku asks. Kagome just sighs and nods.  
  
As we continued walking, once inside the forest, it was nearly pitch black. The trees had blocked out almost all light. But we could still see.. Slightly. Something seems so familiar about this place...I can just feel it...but I don't know why I think this...  
  
"Hey whats that? It's like some sort of light..." Kagome points ahead, I can see the light too. I wonder what it is.  
  
"Maybe it's a barrier? Isn't there a legend of some forbidden village in some deep forest?" Miroku asks. My eyes grew open wide at that...I remember now.. The village I grew up in.. I almost never left it.. And when I did.. I was always inside of a deep forest.. And my father had put a barrier around it to keep unwanted guests out.  
  
At that thought, I began to run. I ran towards the barrier. Maybe.. Just maybe.. If it was my village.. Maybe.. Mioh might still be there!  
  
"Melkoshi! Wait! Where you going?!" Kagome shouted, as she and the others tried to keep up. But I ran through the barrier. Stopping dead in my tracks as I realized I went through it.  
  
I lifted my hands up, and stared at them, my body was glowing from the barrier, but it shortly stopped. I looked back and saw Inuyasha and the others catching up with me...Never looking back, I ran once again.. Hearing a BIG electric noise.. Most likely Inuyasha running INTO the barrier, unable to pass...  
  
This.. This has to be my village! Why ELSE would I of been able to go through the barrier UNharmed?! I smiled, knowing that, I'd most likely will see my friends again...Miako.. Amara...Mioh.. Most importantly ..Mioh...God how I've missed him.. I only hope...that he and the others are still alive.  
  
As I continued I stopped shortly, as I saw a big opening coming up, I slowed down to a walk as I continue towards the village. There was a big wooden fence around it, it seemed.. With a gate, to keep even more out...Was this really my village?...Maybe I'm wrong  
  
"Stop! Who goes there!" I heard a young female shout. I looked up, and saw no one, but replyed. "My name is Melkoshi, I mean no harm, please let me pass."  
  
"Melkoshi you say your name is?" I heard the same girl reply. I nodded my head and replyed with a yes. Then all of a sudden the young female jumped down, from the guard tower on the otherside of the fence.  
  
"You got to be kidding me. What kind of sick joke is this?" The young female asked. I blinked, not understanding. "Um.. Excuse me? But what do you mean?" I asked, she just glared and grabbed the sword that hanged from her belt.  
  
"That name! It's got to be a joke! Only one person has that name! And.. You. Are. Not. Her!" The female, shouted, as she pulled her sword from it's scabbard.. I took a step back.. What does she mean?  
  
"Now tell me! Who are you really! There is no way you could be Melkoshi! Melkoshi died over 50 years ago!" The young female shouted once again. My eyes widen in surprise...whoever she is, she doesn't know me...but she knows of a Melkoshi that died 50 years ago...That.. Must have been what people thought what had happened to me.  
  
"I told you! My name IS Melkoshi! Melkoshi Kazea!" I shouted in my own defense.  
  
"Lies! All lies! The Melkoshi I heard about died 50 years ago! There is NO way you could be her! She's buried at the edge of the village! So ha! Your nothing but a pest!" The young female stated. Suddenly, I heard the voice of another young female. "Annie! Stop!" The other young female shouted, as she jumped down from the tower. Looking up, she stared at me.  
  
"But why? She claims she is Melkoshi, and I know Melkoshi is dead! So why should I stop?" The girl named Annie questioned this other female. The other female shook her head and smiled before replying. "You only think that cause you never knew Melkoshi...I knew Melkoshi...and this...this is Melkoshi."  
  
"What?! But Miako! My lady! What are you saying?!" Annie asked with a look of surprise taking over her face.. But wait WHAT?!.. This girl.. Is MIAKO!? My MIAKO-chan!?...But.. She looks nothing like the Miako I knew!...  
  
"Hush! I'm saying you're wrong, this is Melkoshi! I know my own best friend when I see her!" Miako replies, Annie only just nods her head and then bows before her and then at me, I could hear her say sorry when she did so and she returned to her post.  
  
I looked back at the other girl.. The one who's supposed to be Miako...But how...how could this be Miako.. The one I grew up with?  
  
"Melkoshi...I can't believe it! Is it really you? After.. All this time?" She questioned. I blinked and just nodded. All of a sudden the girl ran up to me, hugging me tightly.  
  
"You don't know how many years we searched for you... everyone then thought you had died after we couldn't find you for years...only two of us never gave up hope..." Miako said, as she continued to hug me tightly.  
  
"..You mean...Mioh is still alive..?" I asked. She pulled away and looked at me, shocked. "Melkoshi, come on! Like Mioh would die in 50 years!..This really is you..Isn't it?" she looks at me strangely, releasing me from her hold, and extending her hand. OH! The hand shake! Ha! I then grab her arm in return, and we pull eachother into a tackle hug like thingy, then do the weird hand thingy and repeat the chant we came up with.  
  
"See, told you it was me!" I said, as we finished the handshake. She only laughs and then orders for the gates to open. We walk into the village. Looking around I notice how so much has changed...it seems everyone was either, a demon slayer, or makes weapons or armor.  
  
"As you can tell so much has changed since Mioh took over the village." Miako says, my eye widen in shock at this.  
  
"Wait, MIOH is now the leader of the village!?" I question, in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Since he was the next one in line. With your WHOLE family gone, your father left the village to our family, and Mioh is the first born son, and with our father gone as well. He was the one to take the place of village leader." Miako says, as we continue to walk.  
  
"I see...then, does that mean he also has a girlfriend too?" I ask. Normally the leader always has girls fighting over him and has to pick one..Mioh ALWAYS had girls crawling all over him from the start.. Now.. I'm sure, he's gone from me for good.  
  
"Well sort of. He does have this one girl, Kasumi. But..She's a real brat if you know what I mean..But he likes her and all...so yeah. But hey! You're back now! Maybe he'll dump her and go for you!" Miako says all cheerfull and smiling like she was back then, I smile at that. It's great to know Miako hasn't changed much... on the inside anyways.  
  
"Do you happen to know where he is? I want to see him SO badly now!" I said, as I looked around, we're in the middle of the village if I remember right. Miako nods and points toward the way to the old cliff side.  
  
"Normaly, around this time of year, he's always at that old cliff you always went to...back when everyone thought you were dead and gave up hope, they made your so called grave up there...And from time to time. Mioh goes up there and I think, he prays for your spirit...if you really were dead of course." Miako says...this hits my heart badly...  
  
"Miako, thank you so much! I'll be back later okay?!" I shouted as I ran towards the old cliff side.  
  
"Wait! Where you going?!" I heard Miako shout back at me. I look back and smile, stopping only for one brief moment to reply. "I'm going to find Mioh!" and with that, I continued running....I have to find Mioh. I just HAVE to! It's been so long, finding out he was still alive and in the same village, after all of this time, has been the best news I ever heard!  
  
I quickly made my way up the hillside, up to the old cliff I used to always go to. After a few moments I made it to the top. I then saw Mioh, standing there, at the edge next to what looks like a tombstone. I just stared, unable to believe that it's really him.  
  
"It's been along time hasn't it, Melkoshi?" He says as I stood there. Was he talking to me? Does he know I'm standing right here? I gulped as I tried to start walking over to him, but my legs wouldn't move. He continues speaking.  
  
"It's been 50 year..50 years since I last saw you. 50 years...since you died." He says, his voice becomes full of sadness as that last part. My eyes widen in shock...Was that tombstone supposed...to be mine? He really doesn't know I'm right here...  
  
"Melkoshi, every year, on this day. I have come here to say how I miss you so much. For 50 years, I have hoped that you'd just come back to me." He says as I listen to him. I could feel tears form in my eyes. He really missed me, didn't he? I was such a fool to do such a thing then! I can't believe what I did!  
  
"But now. After all this time...I hate to say this , but Melkoshi...We need to say goodbye..." he says as he places a single black rose on the tombstone. He then sighs before continues. "After 50 years, I find that you're really gone. Gone for good...So it's best to say goodbye. "  
  
I could feel the tears in my eyes sliding down my face. I can't believe this, why am I not running over to him, and hugging him, kissing him even?  
  
"Melkoshi, this really does hurt me to say this. But I need to let you go....I've held onto your memory for the longest time...now I need to move on." He says as he places his hands together, praying a short prayer. Then continues. "I'll never forget you Melkoshi...But now, I need to say goodbye... So this is goodbye Melkoshi...Goodbye forever my dear Koshi." As he said that, a gentle breeze picked up, he looked towards the horizon as the wind blew gently across the land...  
  
I could feel the tears in my eyes falling as I watched... "Mioh..." I said as I was finally was able to take one step and finally speek, that's all that mattered... Him knowing I'm here.  
  
Mioh turned quickly as soon as I had said his name. His eyes a first were emotionless, but then changed to shock, and surprise. He just stared at me, in disbelief. After a moment of both of us just stareing at one another, I took one step forward, holding my hand out as if I were reaching out to him as I said his name once again.  
  
"Melkoshi..?! Is that really you...?" He said as I stood there. I smiled as I then ran up to him, hugging him as I felt tears run down my face once again, but these were tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. Oh how many nights had I wished for this, to feel Mioh's arms around me, holding me once again.  
  
"Melkoshi...You're alive...But how? It's been 50 years since anyone saw you...how can you possibly be alive?" Mioh questioned as he held me. I looked up at him with nothing but joy in my eyes. "Don't ask how, just be happy that I am." I said as I kissed him. He at first didn't return it, but then did after a moment, pulling me closer to him.  
  
Is this for real? Is it a dream?..No..no it's real! It's not a dream! I'm finally back...being held in Mioh's arms..The arms of my love. Kissing him softly, as the moment seemed to never end...oh how I wish this moment would never end...but then..It'd only be a dream..And this..This is reality.  
  
_To be continued..._  
  
OMFG I am SO SUPER sorry but not updating for like..6 months X.X I am SO SOOOO sorry! Please don't hurt me! T.T I couldn't write! I also had a lot of things to do and such...but hey..I'm writing again! So yeah! :) chapter 4 is on the way! In this charter Relasouno, Naraku and Korosu enter! Oh how fun!


	4. Reuited at last

  
  
The Tale of A Demon  
By Melkoshi!  
  
Oh my gosh, I am so super sorry, it's been taking me so long to finish my story. ; It's so hard to write these days! But anyways! This chapter is kinda boring…but it also kinda was needed for some plot…anyways,  
  
I do not own any of the characters that do not belong to me. Characters, such as Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Naraku all belong to the creator of Inuyasha. Mioh, Miako and the rest of their family, belongs to my best friend Miako. Melkoshi, and her family belong to me. If I left something unsaid, forgive me.  
  
This chapter contains sexual humor, if you are uncomfortable reading such, please, click back on your window. Thank you.  
  
_No one's POV_  
  
"So this is the cave you lie in Korosu? How pathetic…" He said in an evil tone, as he walked through the beginning of the cave. Shortly after, he stopped at a barrier. "I guess Rakonou knew what he was doing after all." He said, smirking as he held a ruby out in his hand. As the barrier's light shined off of the ruby, the reflection broke the barrier.  
  
"What a pathetic defense... If anyone who had this gem came in here, they'd be able to walk right through." He said as he continued on his way down the cave. After a short while, he came upon the end of the cave. At the end was a young female chained to the back wall. She seemed to have been there for decades as of the condition of the cave, but she lies there…almost as if in eternal sleep.  
  
"Korosu…I've finally found you….Heh" He smirked as he once again held out the ruby. "Korosu! I command you to awaken!" He shouted, his smirk turning into an evil grin. The young female slowly began to open her eyes, and lifted her head slightly, to gaze upon the ruby he held in his hand.  
  
"Heh…Rakonou was such a fool…such an easy way to awaken you now…" He stated as he began to approach the female, but just as he went to grab a hold of her face, a barrier stopped him. He withdrew his hand quickly, and hissed slightly.  
  
"I guess Rakonou wasn't as much as a fool as I thought…" He muttered, as he looked upon the female…Korosu, bound by chains to the wall. The legend states, that this very female caused thousands to die in a single day. But her own father, Rakonou, placed her into eternal sleep. And to keep her from awakening once again, he took her soul from her, and placed it into a ruby and separated the two. Never would the two be rejoined, or else chaos would reign over the world.  
  
"Who would have known those legends would hold truth to them after all. If I remember correctly, there was a spell to release her…" He thought as he tried to free her from her imprisoned state.  
  
"'To those that seek the truth, they must turn to the past. To those that seek power, they crave evil. And now, I seek freedom, I crave to be released!'" He said in a clear tongue. Just as he spoke that last verse, a glow formed around the chains that bound Korosu to the wall.  
  
"'Korosu, I command your release!'" He shouts, finishing the spell. Just as he spoke, Korosu's chains broke, freeing her. The release caused her to drop from the wall, landing on her knees, holding her arms in front of her for support.  
  
"Korosu…I've released you…You now belong to me…Look at me and obey me!" He shouted at her. She slowly looked up before speaking in an emotionless voice "and…who is ye?"  
  
He chuckled slightly before responding, "Who am I? My name is Naraku.".  
  
_later  
Rel's POV_  
  
So.. After 50 years…she's returned hasn't she? After 50 long years, Melkoshi finally returned. Heh and I thought that she had died. Oh well, at least this way she'll die by my hands. However.. It makes me wonder, what really happened to her 50 years ago.. She was supposedly dead, however no body of hers was found, and our mother had gone missing apparently too.  
  
I sigh as I sit up. I was lying on top of the roof of my so called home now…it wasn't long ago that I had came here…as I had sold myself to a young demon by the name of Naraku for power…Power is all I need, and with power, I'll be the ruler of this land one day! Then everyone would have to bow down to be and obey ME!  
  
I noticed something approach, and I looked towards the gates of the castle. The gates opened, and two people, my master being one of them.. And another riding on horse back walked through. They dismounted and began to approach the main castle. The other person is covered in cloak - I could only slightly see their face. I leaned over the edge looking down, noticing this.. Person wasn't human…and was a she…and she sure had a sense of a demon on her ..But ..This sense.. It's familiar.. But from where?  
  
Out of curiosity. I went back inside of the castle and made my way to the entry room. Where I ran into my master and his visitor. Like always I bowed down to my master, saying "Welcome back my lord." Like I always do, once he returns.  
  
"That's enough Relasouno. You may rise now." He says, I nodded my head and stood up. Looking over at the young woman with him, I began to grow more curious, as this woman had the same sense I used to get from my father…who was also a demon.. But this sense is different for every demon.. So why am I getting it from her?  
  
"Relasouno, best not to stare." He says in a low tone. I blink, and look away from the woman. Who is she? I thought to myself, and as if he was reading my thoughts, he said. "I know you're wondering who this is…Korosu remove your cloak." And just as he said so, she pulled the hood back, and pulled the cloak off of her shoulders. Showing a 6'7'' tall woman, wearing ripped black clothing, old gloves and boots…that have been stained with blood. She had dark purple hair and the eyes of a soulless human.  
  
"Korosu?" I muttered to myself. Naraku looked at me and nodded. "Yes Relasouno…She is Korosu…I'm sure you've heard of the legend…"  
  
Legend?...Korosu…Wasn't that a demon my father put away? But…he said that was only a myth!... but… wait… .If it's true then….she's my half sister?!  
  
_flashback_  
  
"Daddy! Tell us a story please?!" me and my sister ran up to our father, begging for him to tell us one. He laughed and gladly did so.  
  
"Do you two want to hear of a tale that happened to me?" He asked us, and we both nodded our heads excited. He happily laughed once again as he knelt down. He picked me up and sat me on his knee, my sister sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
"Once along time ago, I had fought a very terrible demon." He started.  
  
Melkoshi rudely interrupted repeating "a very terrible demon, daddy?"  
  
Our father nodded his head and continued. "Yes, a very, very terrible demon. She had killed over 1000s within single days!" me and my sister both gasped at that. "But, with luck, I was able to stop her! I had separated her soul from her body, then imprisoned her soul inside of a ruby, which I sent to be hidden away. It's been said the ruby now lies behind a huge waterfall!" he continues.  
  
"Daddy, who was the very evil demon?" I ask. He looks at me, hesitating for a moment before answering.  
  
"The demon…Her name was Korosu…Sadly…She was my first daughter…." He says.  
  
Melkoshi rudely butted in once again, "YOU MEAN I HAVE A OLDER SISTER?!?!" She shouts and almost stomps the floor….man she prides herself of being the first born so much it's pathetic!  
  
"No, no hunny! You are the first born in THIS family…Remember how I am over 400 years old…so I could have many families over time. Yet..I only had 3 children total. Korosu is one of my past children, who..Sadly turned out too evil for her own good." He starts calmly. Melkoshi sighs at that of relief…what a little brat!  
  
"Daddy, what happened to Korosu?" I ask, curious as to what had happened to her.  
  
"Oh yes that's right, I didn't finish. Oops" He says putting his arm behind his head, laughing before continuing. "Anyways, after putting her soul into the ruby and hiding it. I had to do the same with her body. I had put a spell over her, so that she'd never wake up again. I then sealed her inside of a cave using my magic spells. She still lies there to this very day!" He finishes, moving his finger up words in a positive manner.  
  
"This is all true, daddy?!" me and my sister ask at the same time. And he nods. "Do you think your old dad would lie about such?" he says laughing. Our mom hears the conversation and butts in at that one point.  
  
"Rakonou. You know that's only a legend!" Jensumi, our mother says. Our father looks over at her, laughing slightly.  
  
"Dear, it really did happen!" He says in his defense. Our mother glares at him slightly and folds her arms.  
  
"You said the same thing about being the one who trapped Ryoukotsai!" She snapped at him. He looked down slightly, but then put on a happy face.  
  
"…Okay, maybe I do tend to make stuff up once in a while, but dear! This one is for real!" He stated once again in his defense. Our mother just sighed and replied with, "Right…".  
  
_end flashback  
_  
Could this woman really be that same demon my father referred to all those years ago?! But how?! He said that she was under an unbreakable spell! How could Naraku break that spell!? I thought to myself as I stared at Korosu in disbelief. There is no way she could be..That same demon!  
  
Naraku smirked by the look of my expression. "Now now Relasouno, why so stunned? Shouldn't you be happy? There is another member of your bloodline now…and this one has not turned her back on you…much like your family did. " Naraku says, as his smirk turned into a grin. I look at him, why..Why would he bring up such?!  
  
"That's..That's not true! You don't know that!" I shout at him. He just shakes his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Relasouno. It's not my fault you don't want to face the truth..Isn't it true that the last words you heard from your sister were, "why don't you just leave!? I'm sure the family won't miss you one bit!" which was the cause for you to take revenge on her? And try to murder her?" he says grinning madly. I take a step back and stare at him…how…how could he know that?!  
  
I fall to my knees, and look down. "I'm sorry my lord…I just..don't want to remember such things…"  
  
"It's all right Relasouno…this time anyway." He says, I look up at him and nod my head as I rise. He is oddly being more forgiving than normal. I wonder if Korosu has anything to do with this… Naraku then turns and faces Korosu, as he pulls out two shikon jewel shards.  
  
"Korosu, extend your hands and give me your palms." He commanded her. She looked at him and does as commanded. With no emotion, no soul as if….wait! My father said something about taking her soul from her…is she still souless?!..She must be…  
  
"Korosu, to make you more powerful, and to let you have some freewill, I grant you two jewel shards…however..Lose these two shards and it's your head." He says as he then violently stabs her palms, placing the jewel shards within her palms. My eyes never looked away once as he did so. I could see blood running off of her hands from the wounds. After a moment Korosu raised her hands of her own free will and looked at them.  
  
"you…stabbed me?" she asks as she stares at her hands. Naraku laughs as he replies, "So the jewel shards effect you do they? Hopefully you are only able to speak and think. But not show emotion or disobey me. " he says. Korosu nods her head. Naraku then looks over at me. "Relasouno, show Korosu to her quarters. She'll need to know how to get around the castle so stay with her until she's used to her surroundings, understand?" I nod my head and bow down to him once again. I then look at Korosu and then turn and begin to walk slowly. She gets the idea and follows me.  
  
"So, do you remember anything from before you were awakened?" I ask as we begin walking down to her quarters. She shakes her head slightly. "I only remember a little..But that is it…"  
  
"you must have been asleep for a long time." I say in reply, placing my arms behind my head. "How long was I asleep anyways…?" she asks. I turn around and think….  
  
"well..I don't know for sure but I'd say one or two hundred years." I say in reply to her question. She stares at me but nods her head. I turn back around and walk to a empty room. "This'll be your quarters it's not much but yeah. It's good enough for you." I say as I face her once again. She nods her head as she walks inside of the small room.  
  
"Master Naraku told you to stay with me till I was used to everything, isn't that correct?" She asks, I nod my head. "Then wouldn't that mean you'd have to sleep in here aswell and be by my side till I adjusted?" I think for a moment but then nod again…This'll be a long week won't it?  
  
_Meanwhile, at the old village  
Melkoshi's POV.  
_  
"I..Can't believe it…Melkoshi…After all this time..You're finally back." Mioh says, as he held onto me tighter. I of course returned the embrace. I looked up at him after a moment, and saw a few tears running down his face…Mioh's…crying?  
  
"Mioh…" I begin to say, as I pulled out of his grasp, as I wiped one of the tears off of his face. I smiled as I said "Are you..Really crying over me?" Mioh looked at me, as then smiled. "It's just..I can't believe, you're here..After 50 years….I had almost given up hope after so long." He then hugged me tightly once again. Then he asked, "..Why did you ever leave in the first place?"  
  
I looked down at that…I don't know honestly why..I just did…but how would I ever get him to understand that? "I'm..Sorry for what I did Mioh…I honestly regret it with all my heart…" as I said that, Mioh pulled away form me and looked at me. "Melkoshi..I'm not asking for an apology…I'm asking for the reason why you ever left." He says, I look away at that as I reply… "I don't..Really have a reason…But that doesn't matter now, as I'm here, I'm back now." I say facing him halfway trough that. Mioh stares at me for a moment before standing up and walking past me before stopping.  
  
"Melkoshi…I don't know what to tell you but…it does matter. Do you know how many years everyone spent looking for you? Do you know how many years I was just hopeing you'd come back and everything would be normal again?..I'm sorry but..I can't forgive you for all that you've done…I mean..Leaveing one day without a word and not coming back for 50 years? Do you actually expect things to be normal after that?..If you do..I'm sorry but..You're wrong…" He says in his calm emotionless voice..But I guess that I put him trough a lot… I turn around and face his back side as I speak.  
  
"Mioh…please..Understand that…" I begin to say but Mioh cuts me off. "No, you try to understand this. I had you promise me, that'd you wouldn't leave before I left, remember that promise you made me?! Well you broke it, and I'm not about to forgive you for it." He says in a angry tone. I stare at him honestly unable to think of a response to say to him. I look down at the ground as I felt tears once again form in my eyes…have I honestly messed everything up, so much that even Mioh won't forgive me?  
  
After a moment Mioh looks back down at me and knelt down next to me. He then grabs ahold of my chin and forces me to look at him, as he does so a tear escapes and falls down my face. Mioh's expression changes a full 100 as he sees this. His emotionless face and stone hard eyes turn into a soft cheerful face, as he smiles slightly as he wipes the tear with his thumb.  
  
"I'm really sorry Mioh…I honestly don't know why I left…I just did…" I say once more, hoping he'd understand. I honestly do regret leaving..And I wish I could do it over again..I honestly do…  
  
"Melkoshi..I am sorry for snapping at you like that but..I still can't forgive you for leaving..Even if you are sorry..It doesn't change the past or what has happened…." He says as he still holds my chin in his palm. Staring straight into my eyes.  
  
"But..Why? Why can't you forgive me…?" I ask, maybe I am out of line for asking this…but…I want to know why… Mioh lets go of my chin and looks away before he begins speaking. "…Melkoshi…do you honestly think you'd be able to forgive me if I left for no reason? Made you worry sick for years? Made you think I was dead for years? Would you honestly forgive me for putting you through that? I doubt you would…and that's what you did to me…" he says all in one breath, his voice full of emotion…I made him go through so much…now I understand why…  
  
I looked down at the ground after a moment of staring at him. I spok once again, "I am really sorry for making you go through all of that…because of my foolishness…" I say, hoping that maybe, if I say it enough he'll give in. Without even turning his head, he replied, "You may be sorry…but it still doesn't take away all the pain I felt through all these years…" and with that he stood up and looked down at me.  
  
"Why don't we head back to the village. I'm sure everyone would be happy to hear your back for good now." He say, slightly smiling as he extends his hand, offering to help me up. I look up at him and smile as I take his offer. I then grab ahold of his arm and hold onto it as I rest my head on his shoulder. Before Mioh could say anything about it, I spoke up. "Please..Just for one last time, let me hold onto you like this…just once more." I say as I close my eyes as I hold onto his arm. I could tell Mioh was blushing slightly from this. I can always tell…  
  
"Alright, just don't make a habit of this, okay?" He says, I nod my head as we begin to walk back to the village. Maybe…after a while of me being here Mioh might forgive me over time…I hope so anyway…however, as long as we are still best friends, I can't complain…as long as I'm near him I'm happy…  
  
As we continued our way to the village, I often looked up at Mioh from time to time. He was always smiling whenever I looked up at him on the way…I wonder..Did he enjoy me hanging off of him like this? I smile at that thought. I mean..If he didn't like it..Why would he allow it? I open my eyes as I thought that. We're almost at the center of the village. I wonder if the others were able to get through the barrier?  
  
I then see Kagome and the others at the gate, I shout out to them and wave to them as they look over at me. They inturn run up to me.  
  
"Melkoshi! We finally found you!" Kagome shouts all happily, but then notices Mioh who I was still clinging onto. "Melkoshi..This wouldn't happen to be the same guy you told me about would it?" She asks me, I proudly nod my head as I reply "Yep it sure is! Guys meet Mioh!..But of course Inuyasha you already know Mioh." I say, laughing slightly through that.  
  
Kagome looks at Mioh slightly before whispering to me "You are really lucky Melkoshi..He's such a cutie!" I blush as she tells me this and laugh slightly before saying "you think so?". She nods her head and I laugh slightly.  
  
"So, you two still a item? Or just friends now?" Inuyasha asks. Mioh and I look at one another, I end up blushing, which causes Mioh to blush slightly aswell. Mioh coughs before replying to get everyone attention "We're just friends now Inuyasha." Inuyasha gives him an odd look as he replys. "Then why are you letting her hang all over you like that?" he says as he points to my arm wrapped around his. Mioh sighs before answering "and whats so wrong with it? I personal don't see any harm in letting her do so." Inuyasha gave up the argument after that…I wonder…if Mioh's girlfriend wasn't around..Would he and I become a couple once again?  
  
"Excuse me but. Just WHO do you think you are?!" I heard a young female shout , I look over towards where the shouting came from. I saw a young female approach us. Who is she?  
  
"Mioh..Just WHO is this?!" She shouts at Mioh, angrily. Mioh sweatdrops slightly as he replies "This right here is Melkoshi. I'm sure you've heard of her." The girl just glares at me, before shouting once more.  
  
"Oh..You mean this is the girl that broke your heart those many years ago? Then why are you letting her hang off of you, like a dog does to a piece of meat?!" she shouts once again, angrily. But teasing at first.  
  
"Kasumi! That's enough! You have no right to talk like that!" Mioh shouts at her quite angrily. Glaring at her in turn. Wow..This was Mioh's girlfriend?! Man..She's quite mean…or jealous…whichever..  
  
"I DO have the right to talk like this! SHE'S hanging all over YOU, and if you've forgotten, I'M your girlfriend NOT HER. So I should be the one on your arm! NOT HER!" She shouts one last time, except this time, it's the last straw. Mioh sends her a death glare before shouting back at her.  
  
"Will you just shut up?! You have NO RIGHT to speak to Melkoshi in such a disgraceful way!" Mioh shouts at her one final time, winning the argument.  
  
"FINE THEN! I'll talk to you later then, Mioh. We'll finish this up later." Kasumi says as she then turns her back to us and begins to walk off. Mioh sighs after she's gone. "Man..Why do I even put up with her?"  
  
"That is a very good question, why do you?" I ask him. He looks down at me and blinks, and doesn't reply..I wonder…if Kasumi keeps up hating me will he break up with her? I slightly grin at that thought. If only…  
  
_Later that evening_  
  
"You mean we can stay here for awhile?!" I ask happily as Kagome and the others nod. I practically jump up and shout happily but I restrained myself from doing so. I was able to convince the group to stay here for a few days. Yay! I had offend them to stay over at my old house, which wasn't in that bad of shape, thanks to the people of the village, they kept it from going to ruin.  
  
"I honestly don't see why not. Maybe we could get a few leads on the jewel, or Naraku even." Inuyasha says, and Miroku nods in agreement. I smile happily just happy to be able to stay here for a bit.  
  
"Oh if it's alright, may I stay the night over at Miako's home? She invited me early but I didn't know if we would be allowed to stay so I didn't tell her anything…" I ask the others. Inuyasha just sighs as he nods his head before saying. "Sure go stay over at her house…just don't get intimate with her brother while you're over there." My eyes widen as Inuyasha spoke. "Inuyasha! I'm not like that!" I say in my defense.  
  
"Yeah…right…I've seen what you and him did before. So don't tell me you're not like that." Inuyasha says, as I lower my head…damn him…he was always spying on me…can't believe he SAW such!  
  
"Kagome..Inuyasha's being mean to me again!" I complain to Kagome. Who of course heard the whole conversation and rewarded Inuyasha with a "sit"…there is now a big hole in my floor cause of it.  
  
"Speaking of Mioh..Melkoshi whats the story between you and him?" Miroku asks me. I look at him and try to think of how to tell him. "Well um…he used to be my boyfriend…but we're only friends now of course, as he has that Kasumi girl." I say. Miroku nods his head to show he understands.  
  
I grab ahold of my bag that I had brought with me from Kagome's time and begin to leave the house. "I'll be here tomorrow afternoon, so if you need me, I'll be at Miako's till then." I shout back into the house as I begin on my way over to Miako's place. Which is all the way across the village sadly.. I remember walking over that way so many times in the past. I smile thinking about how much me and Miako have to catch up on.  
  
It was almost dusk when I got there. I knocked on the front door, only to be welcomed by Mioh. "Melkoshi? May I ask what you're doing here?" He asks as he stood in the doorway. I happily reply with "Well, Miako had invited me over. So here I am!". He nods his head and shouts for Miako, and shortly after that Miako comes running up, giving me a hug just as soon as she saw me. I laughed as she did so. Same old Miako. She shows me to her room and I place my bag by the door as I sat on her bed.  
  
"I still can't believe you came back Melkoshi!" Miako says happily. I nod my head as I reply "Yeah same here..I mean..For 50 years I've been living somewhere else, then..I just meet this one weird girl who takes me back here..And yeah…it was weird really..But yeah, oh well. I'm back and that is all that matters!" I say happily as I fall onto her bed exhausted.  
  
"Oh by the way Melkoshi. Do you want to win Mioh back from that Kasumi girl?" Miako asks me, I sit back up and nod my head. She continues "well, I'm guessing Kasumi might show up sometime tonight to talk with Mioh. And we can eavesdrop if you like. Maybe if he dumps her, you might have a chance!" Miako says happily, I laugh as I think about what she just said.  
  
So Miako and I chatted for the longest while, it was rather dark out when we heard someone knock on the front door. Of course we could only guess who it was. "Come on, let's sneak around the back and listen from the corner, my bet is that she'll stay at the doorway." Miako says, I nod my head as she and I headed out of her room and quietly walk towards the font door. I am so glad Japanese houses have walkways all around the house, so we don't have to sneak very far. I look around the corner and just as I thought, there was Kasumi talking to Mioh.  
  
"Why are you even friends with her? I mean, really now, she did dump you all those years ago!" Kasumi says as she argues with Mioh once again.  
  
"Just because she did that, you think I'd turn my back on her?! That would be heartless, and besides she's one of my bestest friends!" Mioh shouts back at her, continuing the argument.  
  
"Heartless? If you want to talk about heartless then just Look at Melkoshi! She LEFT YOU for no reason at all! Talk about heartless!" Kasumi says, as her hatred for me grows.  
  
Mioh forms a fist as he replied, "Heartless?! Melkoshi is NOT heartless! You hardly even KNOW her! So don't say things like that!"  
  
"WHY are you even DEFENDING her?!" Kasumi angrily shouts at him, continuing the argument.  
  
"WHY do you keep arguing with me over her?! Is what you saw today making you hate her!?" Mioh shouts at her in return…wow…I don't think I ever saw him defend me so much…  
  
"I can't stand what I saw today! Her hanging all over you, like flys all over rotting meat! How could you even LET her?!" Kasumi shouts once more. This time. Mioh had it, the fist he formed before now had his blades sticking out of it… The only times I see him with them sticking out are when he's real angry…  
  
"THAT IS IT! I CAN NOT stand you any longer! All you have ever been doing is bicker with me over Melkoshi! Well you know what?! If you don't like it you can just LEAVE. Actually you know what, consider yourself DUMPED as we're THROUGH!" as he finished, he slammed the door in her face. I heard Kasumi mutter a 'Why I never!' as she left.  
  
I look back at Miako and quietly ask "think maybe I should confront him in the morning about this?" Miako nods her head as she replys "yeah I think you should, then maybe he MIGHT make you his girlfriend again!" I smile at that, and we being to head back to her room.  
  
Once we made it back to her room we lay down on our sides of the bed."Hey Koshi." Miako starts, I look over at her and nod my head. "How come you don't have a weapon?" I blinked for a moment at her question… "I honestly don't know why I don't have one…" I say in reply. "You really should get one, you can't live out here without one. You of all people know that." Miako says nagging at me.  
  
I suddenly remember something, and grabbed my bag and dug through it. Pulling out my mother's old spell book, and flipping through most of the pages to the last page. Where I lightly looked at the page.  
  
"What are you doing Melkoshi?" Miako asks as she sits up on her bed. "I'm going to get myself a weapon!" I say clearly. "Wha..?" Miako asks, highly confused by my words.  
  
I show her the spell book and point to the text. "Read it, you'll see what I mean". Miako then took hold of the book and was unable to understand a single word. "I'm sorry but…I don't know this language" she says as she slightly sweatdrops. I sigh and read it out loud.  
  
"my mother wrote these last few pages, they say that my father's dying wish was for me to have the 'wand of elements'." I begin. "The Wand of elements?" Miako repeats confused.  
  
I nod as I continue "Yeah, it says here that it was a combination of my father's weapon and his steel feathers- his heirloom to me."  
  
"Then WHY don't you have it?" Miako asks me.  
  
I look at her slightly confused "good question!" I said as I begin to read more. "it says here that my mother sealed it away in fear that I'd become power hungry…but it tells me where to get it!"  
  
"Um yay Melkoshi? I'm sorry for sounding not very happy for you, but for all you know, someone else could have found it by now." Miako says, as she lays back down on her bed. "Well, it's still something I could at least try to find. I mean hey, what could it hurt?" I say as I put away the book and laid down as well. Maybe when Kagome and the others go off again, we can try to find it…  
  
_The next morning._  
  
God I hate mornings…I pulled the sheet over my head as the sun rose up over the land. I mutter to myself "I don't want to get up…" of course, wouldn't you know it.  
  
Miako over heard me "But, don't you want to talk to Mioh about what you heard last night?" she says as she tugged on the sheet I had covered my head with.  
  
"But..I want to sleep just as bad!" I complained..I was never good at getting up in the mornings.  
  
"You're ALWAYS like that aren't you?" I heard a familiar voice say, I sat up and rubbing my eyes before I stared at who just spoke…Mioh..What..Is he…why.. Is.. He…?!  
  
"Good morning Mioh!" Miako chirped, greeting her brother. Mioh smiles just as he says "Since we're meeting someone for breakfast I'd thought I'd come tell you guys but... I didn't know Melkoshi was still in bed however…"  
  
"Oh leave me ALONE..You both know I hate mornings!" I said as I stood up and began to get ready for breakfast. "Oh, where are we going for breakfast anyways?" I ask, as I pull out an outfit from my bag to change into.  
  
"Well, I can't really say, as your Kagome friend came over and invited us to breakfast." Mioh had said in reply to my question…wait KAGOME is going to make breakfast? I sigh at that…she's not really the best cook around. Oh well, with her at least I'd get more than rice and fish for meals.  
  
Mioh takes notice as to how I am still in my sleeping attire and turns around. "So both of you get dressed and whatnot then we'll go with Kagome and the rest of her group for breakfast." He says before leaving from the doorway where he stood. I sigh, it's too early to think anything of that… I just want to go back to sleep!  
  
"Oh! Koshi!" Miako chirps as I begin changing. I look over at her as I reply. "Yeah Miako? Something wrong or something?" I ask in a very sleepy voice…I'm tired bite me. Miako then turns and begin to dig through an old trunk. I blink as to what she is doing. But she speaks before I could ask. "You remember that birthday gift I gave you those many years ago, but never finished in time so you didn't take it?" she says, I nod my head and she continues as she pulls out a lump of clothing. "Well, here happy…50 years late birthday!" she says as she hands me the clothing, slightly laughing. I unfold it and look at it. Purple was used as the main color but with bright pink for the edges and the sash. I stare at it in awe for a moment before looking back at Miako.  
  
"I had finished it not long after you disappeared…I was hopeing that maybe when you did come back I'd have it finished and all..And well yeah." Miako said, laughing slightly as she put her arm behind her head. I looked back at the dress I suppose it is and pull it on immediately and tied the sash on as well. I stand up and say "Got a mirror anywhere around here? I want to see how it looks!" I say 100 thrilled. Miako then points behind me and I turn around and look at it in the mirror…damn it looks so…neat!  
  
"I personally think with those blue baggy clothes you had on, this matches quite well with it!" Miako says complementing the ensemble. I turn around and smile as I say "It's totally great Miako! Thank you so much!"  
  
Miako laughs slightly, as she speaks. "You're very welcome…Now come on, we have to go get Mioh and then meet your group for breakfast!" she says, in an odd tone. I look at her and nod. "Oh are your brothers coming along as well?" I spoke as I notice Miako finished getting ready.  
  
"Nope, only you, me, and Mioh are going. They only invited us, and I figured it'd be rude to bring them along…besides Miya got worse in the last 50 years..He hit puberty…so it's not even safe to be around him any longer!" she says, as she stood up, and begin to walk out of the door way. I followed her and we met Mioh in the door way.  
  
"Ready to go, both of you?" Mioh said, as he stared at me…I honestly wanted to just poke him in the face and ask why he was staring, but I'm not that mean. Miako and I nod and we began to walk out of the house.  
  
"Hey Kosh, you know Kagome better then us, tell me, what do you think she'll make for breakfast?" Mioh asked me, as we walked trough the village, to the spot we were supposed to meet Kagome, I suppose.  
  
"Well, honestly, I'd say she'd just feed us food from her time." I say, Miako looks at me and asks "Is food from where she's from any good?"  
  
I nod my head quickly and smile. "Honestly, it's the best stuff ever! They have a lot of different stuff, and most of it is yummy!" I say excited as I thought about it..I had grown a love for fast food… fries… buggers… hot dogs..You name it, I love it! Mioh looks back at me and grins. "From a reply like that, it looks like we're in for a real good time then." I nod my head in reply.  
  
We continued walking till we're at the far end of the village, near where my old house was..I wonder, were we meeting them at my old house? My thoughts we're torn apart as I heard Kagome shout "Yay! You're all finally here!" in a very, VERY happy voice. I sweatdrop slightly at that. Miako whispers to me "Is she always like that?" I nod my head and she sighs…I can already see she isn't going to like Kagome much..I wouldn't really blame her..Kagome can be…very odd at times…  
  
"Well? What are you all waiting for! Come on in!" Kagome says as she looks down at us. I walked in first, and saw all the food. My mouth literally dropped open when I saw it…from stuff like sushi to sandwiches ..To even..Oh my fucking god! Fried goodies! Miako and Mioh followed me in..And joined me in staring.  
  
"Kagome you over did yourself…" I say, basically staring at the food…just staring… I snapped out of it and noticed Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo just sitting there, waiting for us to sit down…wow, how nice of them to actually wait for once….I bet Kagome forced them to wait…  
  
"Well now, come on! Dig in everyone!" and with that, I reached for the fried goodies automatically. Inuyasha did the same with the ramen Kagome had made just for him I suppose…Miako and Mioh, both stared at the food for a bit, Mioh was the first to try anything, which happened to be the sushi. The moment he took a bite, it pretty much was all his… kinda the same with the fried stuff I suppose.  
  
Miako looked at one of the sandwiches she picked up and then bit it and grined as she took another bite."This is absolutely delicious! Thank you so much for inviting us, Kagome!" Miako chirps in-between bites. I knew she'd like food from Kagome's time..I sure as heck do.  
  
"You're quite welcome Miako!" Kagome says as she begins to nibble on a sandwich as well. I honestly didn't expect Kagome to have this much food…I guess this was like..All the food she brought over when we left her home…oh well, I don't really care..I got good food…  
  
After everyone had had their fill and was just picking at what was left, which wasn't very much…which isn't surprising as with the appetites of the people here. "Thank you so much for the meal Kagome!" I say, 100 full…I can't believe she actually did all of this…I wonder..If maybe she'll like ask them for anything in return now…  
  
"You're quite welcome Melkoshi!" Kagome says, in her normal happy voice. "Oh yes, Miako, Mioh, I wonder, would you two mind if I ask you both some questions?" she asks them. They blink and nod, letting her ask away…I knew there was a catch…  
  
"Do you two happen to know of anything about the shikon jewel?" she asks them..They both look at one another and Miako beings to speak. "Well, I only know of one thing. That in another demon slayer village, that's hidden up in the mountains, the shikon jewel was born. I don't know anything more then that, so I beat if you go there, you'll have a better chance at getting more info. Sorry" Miako states, as she tries to think of anything else.  
  
"No need to apologize, Miako! That is great info right there! Thanks!" Kagome says cheerfully and clapping her hands at the end.  
  
"Is that all you want to know?" Mioh asked her.  
  
Kagome blinked and said, "Kinda, it's the only important thing..But I'd also like to know how this village was made and how you both become Melkoshi's friends." Kagome stated as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Well, this village, as you might know, was made by Melkoshi's father, Rakonou Kazea. He was trying to make a place where demons, humans and half breeds could just all live in peace. However, when Rakonou died, Jensumi, Melkoshi's mother took over the village, but with her disappearance, I was the next in line to take over the village." Mioh quickly says, as he sips from his cup of tea before continuing. "To answer your 2nd question, my father was good friends with Melkoshi's father, so in turn, me, Miako and Melkoshi grew up with one another."  
  
"So you all have been friends for all your lives?" Miroku asks. And Mioh nods his head. "Yeah, pretty much so. If not that, I've known her as long as I can remember." He says in reply.  
  
"Why don't you tell them about how you and Melkoshi dated, Mioh?" Inuyasha states,in a annoyed tone.  
  
Mioh blinked, slightly stunned and then sighs. "I honestly don't think anyone would like to hear about that, Inuyasha." Mioh says as he trys to brush off the subject.  
  
"Oh come on Mioh. Why don't you at least brag about how you and Melkoshi aren't virgins any longer?" Inuyasha says, in a teasing manner. Practically everyone was staring at Inuyasha in, either a surprised, or disgusted manner that he brought up such things. Then everyone set their sights on the both of us..Miako and Miroku were the only ones that had disgusted looks however.  
  
"THAT'S why you came home happy that one day isn't it?!" Miako shouted at Mioh. Mioh just stares at her, unable to think of a reply. "You hardly ever come home, and actually STAYED happy..But that one time, you were completely happy for that whole day!" Miako states, completely disgusted. Mioh just lowered his head, ashamed of himself.  
  
"Great, now I can't even look at the both of you the same any more!" Miako says, over reacting completely. Damn you Inuyasha! Why did you have to bring up something so..Personal!  
  
"Miako, please, it's not that bad! And besides, that was a super long time ago!" I said, trying to get her to calm down. But she won't have any of it.  
  
"Well so? You both still did….it!" she says appalled.  
  
I sigh and reply with "Does knowing that one thing, actually change who we are? We're no different than we were 5 minutes ago." I say. Miako thinks on it for a sec. but doesn't reply and just stops arguing…god..Inuyasha you little…fleabag I so wish to hurt you for this now…  
  
"Well, let me just say I'm honestly surprised…mainly by Inuyasha for bringing that up…" Miroku starts. I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
"What? Can't I just speak about what is on my mind!?" Inuyasha says in his defense.  
  
"Well, then may I say… Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kagome shouts at him…which sadly started a argument between then, and Kagome 'sits' him…great now theres two holes in my floor now…  
  
Mioh coughs before speaking to get everyone's attention "thank you for the meal Kagome. But I feel that we must be going now." He says as he stands up, and looks down at Miako who nods her head.  
  
"Yes thank you so much for the meal Kagome, it was great meeting all of you as well." Miako says, politely as she stood up and the both of them begin to walk outside.  
  
I stood up as well and followed them outside. "Why are you two leaving?" I ask them both.  
  
Without turning around, Mioh answered, "Melkoshi, you know how I feel about the subject of what happened in the past, and I feel that if we stayed any longer, only more questions would be asked."  
  
I just stood there for a moment, before replying "so you're leaving just over what Inuyasha said? You know how he is Mioh. He is just a stupid fleabag!" I say, hoping to get them to stay longer.  
  
"My dear Koshi…you so haven't changed in all of these years…sorry but, we must be going." He says as he stops in mid sentence. He turns around and looks at me. "But do promise me this, you'll at least stay here, right? " he asks, smiling at me.  
  
I blink as I then look down. And I replied.. "Mioh..I..I'm sorry but..I can't stay here…"  
  
"Why not Melkoshi?" Miako asks, as she turns around and looks at me. I look back at them as I reply.  
  
"I'm not sure if I told the both of you this..But 50 years ago…I had trapped my soul inside of a jewel…that is why I haven't aged one bit since then…" I say, explaining my situation. Mioh and Miako just stare at me for a moment, before Mioh speaks up.  
  
"..And you need the shikon jewel to release your soul…am I correct?" I look at him, stunned he'd know such a thing, but I nod my head.  
  
"Yes..That is why I cannot stay..As I need to find all the shards of the jewel..And use it so that my soul may be freed…I hope you both understand." I say as I look at both of them, they both smile and nod their heads. "Of course we understand Melkoshi. However, we just expected you to stay here..Since this is…or was your home.." Miako says.  
  
I nod my head as I agreed with her. "Honestly you guys, I'd stay here if I could, but I want my soul to be free…so I must continue with Kagome and Inuyasha to get the shikon jewel…but don't worry, as I'll come by and see you guys whenever I can. Alright?" I say as I make my goodbye for now. Miako nods in understanding. I look over at Mioh who smiles as he speaks once again.  
  
"Alright Kosh. Just remember, that you'll always have a home in this village. Alright, Windy?" Mioh says, as he lightly hit my arm with his fist, in a playful manner . I laugh slightly and nod my head as I spoke.  
  
"Of course, but now I suppose this is goodbye." They nod their heads and say their goodbyes as they began walking back towards their house.  
  
I sighed as I turned around and entered the house again…I wonder…will my soul ever become free?  
  
_to be continued…_  
  
YES finally! I got the 4th chapter finished! I'm so sorry it's kinda boring, but I didn't really know how else to end it. I got this mainly for the reunion of Melkoshi and her two best friends. It isn't the best chapter, but I think it's kinda the most…random one really. Anyways chapter 5 will have SOME plot..Also a lot of stuff ripped form the Inuyasha anime/manga..But don't worry, it works! ;  
  



	5. The beginning of the end

The Tale of A Demon  
By Melkoshi!

Hey, I just wanan saw, happy Valentines Day all! Hope you enjoy this special chapter.

Characters belong to their rightful owners. Read the copyrights in the begining chapters. Kthxs.

_A few days later, in Melkoshi's POV._

"Melkoshi! Hurry up! We're leaveing!" Kagome shouts to me, as I quickly gather my stuff…After what had happened at breakfast a few days ago, Mioh hasn't spoken to me…Nor have I saw him either…Damn you Inuyasha, if you made him hate me, I'll skin you alive!

"I'm coming, wait up." I shout as I stood up, picking up my bag I had just stuffed with everything I needed and began to walk outside where they were waiting.

"About time." Inuyasha says in an annoyed tone. I just glare at him. I haven't spoken to Inuyasha either, since that day. As I am still mad at him. Kagome sighs and looks at me before asking. "Have you said goodbye to all your friends here Melkoshi?"

I look at her, but then shake my head. "No I haven't…" I say, as I look away slightly. I know I should but…I don't want to make things awkward.

"We'll wait then, as you really should go say goodbye…we don't want another "Melkoshi's gone! Everyone go look for her!" thing again." Inuyasha says, remembering what happened in the past… a lot of times. I sigh and nod my head, as I begin to walk off on my own towards Miako's house.

I continued walking till I came upon her house. I saw Miako sitting on the front porch.. Or steps, whichever you wish to call it. Miako looks over in my direction and smiles as she then runs up to me, hugging me. "Melkoshi, long time no see!" She says as she releases me and looks at me. I laugh, man she sure hasn't changed at all! "Miako, it's only been a few days!"

"So? It still was along time!" Miako says, in a teasing manner. Man if she thinks 3 days is along time.. Then me leaving will be rather bad…but I can't just leave and not tell her.. Nor can I stay here…

"Miako, I.." I start, as I look away slightly. She looks at me, her excited look and smile on her face disappears. "…I'm leaving." I finish, as I still look away.

"..Al..Already? But.. You were only here for a short time.." Miako asks. I look at her and nod, I can tell she's sad about this, heck I am aswell. It's been 50 years without seeing my bestfriend, and now, only after 3 days, I gotta leave again…

"..You'll come back.. Won't you?" She asks again. I quickly nod my head, as I couldn't hold myself from doing this any longer. I then hug her as I reply. "Of course Miako! I would honestly stay here if I could…I want to stay here!" I say as I begin to start crying slightly…whats coming over me…I don't know…but.. This moment.. Is just so sad….

"Melkoshi… if you want to stay here.. Then why don't you do just that?" she asks me, as she hugs me in return. "…I have things I need to finish…I honestly wish I could stay here tho…" I say as I then pull away from her embrace, and look at her. "But…once that's all over.. I'm coming back here…for good." As I said that, her face lit up, and I smiled. Once that day comes, I'll come back here.. And live my old life again…I'll be happy once again…

"Well..Then..Good luck, with whatever you have to do. I can't wait for the day when you are back here for good however." Miako says, as she smiles. The sadness in her voice practically gone. I nod my head and smile as I reply. "I can't wait either Miako…as when that day comes.. I'll be living my old life again…"

"Miako…where's Mioh?" I ask, as I need to also say goodbye to him… Miako looks away slightly as she replys. "He left..Two days ago…for a job"….he left…? Without saying goodbye…?

"How could Mioh leave..Without saying goodbye?" I ask..Mainly to myself..Miako looks at me as she beings to explain. "After what happened at breakfast, that conversation with Inuyasha. Mioh pretty much left the next day. It was like, bringing up what happened hurt him some how."

"I..I see…" I being to say. …Mioh was always one that could never express his emotions properly..He was always the strong type…if something hurt him, he would hardly let anyone know… so no wonder he left..But..Still…without one single goodbye…?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I then looked at Miako once again. "Well, I got to be going…I'll see you again Miako, you can count on that." I say as I make my leave, Miako nods her head and waves to me as I begin to walk back to my group.

_Meanwhile, at the slayers village,  
Relasouno's POV._

"This is the village?" I ask, disappointed by the sight of it. "Yes…just as Master Naraku stated." Korosu replys. I sigh..This is so going to be boring…I sigh again as I withdrew my sword from it's scabbard and begin to approach the village.

"Remember the top slayers were ordered to Master Naraku's castle. So these villagers should die easily." Korosu says as she fallows me. I nod my head as I sigh..I hate fighting those weaker then I am. Shortly after we reached the gates, we were attack…those foolish people. The number of villagers was surprising, however, how weak they were wasn't.

"This village is too weak." I complained as I then took out another villager, who was stupid enough to attack me. Slashing another in the end by swinging my sword in a circle.

"Don't forget the goal..The jewel shards" Korosu says, reminding me of our duty at hand. "Yeah, yeah Korosu. I know" I said inreply as I sighed as another human's life ended in a blink of a second. It's so sad that these humans think they can ever live against us…Such fools.

"I think that's the last of them" I said, as I had looked around. Bloody bodies can be seen everywhere. Korosu nods her head as she pulls her sword back over her shoulder. I sigh and place my sword back into it's scabbard. This was so bloody boring…

"Remember the goal Relasouno…The jewel shards" Korosu reminds me once again. I sigh, I dislike it that she nags at me like so…I look around for a bit, and then spot the shrine house and begin to approach it. I walked inside and spotted the jewel shards in the middle of what looked like a mini shrine… "Such a waste…humans have no need for jewel shards…" I complained as I reached for them, taking them as I then took one for myself, and placed it within the side of my neck…Naraku will never know.

"The trap is set…let us head back… dear sister" Korosu says. I nod my head, as me and Korosu being to leave the village. I turn around once we got far enough and take one last look at the village…such a waste… I sigh as I begin to walk back towards our master's castle…the trap is set…we must make sure the trap is sprung…

"Dear sister, why has thou taken a shard from what we colleted for ones gain?" Korosu asks me as we continue to walk. I look back at her as I place my arms behind my head. "Well, I deserve some kind of reward…I mean my sword touched human blood..It'll reek for weeks now…" I say complain in my usual way.

"I don't think that was a smart thing to do…" Korosu complains, about what I had done…"Oh come on…whats one shard!" I said in reply. Really..What is one shard? Korosu decides to give up on that. I sigh again..Really what harm could taking one stupid shard do? Get me in trouble..? Oh boo hoo.

We continued walking for nearly 4 hours…our master's castle was actually a real one, I'm actually not very surprised as to why he took the form of the young lord however… I sighed as I remembered the task at hand…Master Naraku had ordered the demon slayers to this castle, he had set a trap and had them killed off. However, one of them, wasn't ment to die. If she doesn't die after what had been done to her, we were suppose to explain to her what happened at her village..But lie and tell her Inuyasha's group did it, thus having her attack Inuyasha's group!

"Relasouno, we're there." Korosu says, snapping me out of the thoughts bubbling in my head. I look up and noticed we were approaching the gates of the castle. We were thought of as personal servants to the Lord here…Lord Kagewaki, the Human our master took the form of. I sigh, sometimes there is just too much to remember.

We walked trough the gate and entered the main house, noticing the courtyard in horrible condition. The trap must have already been sprung for here…

"I see you've both returned." I heard someone say, I look toward where the voice came from and realized it was our Master…Naraku.

"Yes my lord…and we have the jewel shards aswell." I say holding out the 4 shards I had taken from the village. Naraku looks at the shards then back at me, glaring slightly but then grinning as he takes the shards and holds one out in front of his face, looking at it. "You've finished the job, that's enough to say. I assume that your trap has been set aswell?" He asks looking at me. I nod my head as I reply. "Yes my lord, we destroyed the village, not one person lived. The trap is set."

"Excellent. Now we just wait for the slayer girl to awaken… then your parts can be carried out." Naraku says as I nod…so one survived? I wonder if she's even in good enough condition to battle…

"My lord…what if she isn't up to the battle to the death with Inuyasha?" I ask curious. Naraku looks at me and just waves the jewel shard back and forth in his clutches. "Relasouno, how quickly you forget…the jewel shards can do things to humans aswell…With one shard, she won't be able to feel pain…if she complains about pain, you'll give her this shard, is that clear?" He orders me. I nod as I take the shard from him.

"Go around to the outside door that enters the side room…when the slayer girl awakens you, Relasouno, will tell her what you, supposedly saw." Naraku says as he turns around and begins to walk into one of the side rooms. I nod my head as me and Korosu do as he ordered, we had walked up to the door, and I placed my ear up to it and over heard what was being said.

"So, you've awaken?" Naraku asks as he walks towards the girl. She just ignores him I think as I heard no reply from her. I sigh as I begin my role "Young lord." I start as to get Naraku to come outside, yet for Sango to over hear it.

"Ah Relasouno, my faithful servant. What is it?" Naraku asks, continuing the role of the young lord to trick the poor girl.

"As you commanded, me and Korosu rushed to the demon slayer's village as quickly as possible." I started, breathing quickly as I continued." But…by the time I got there..It had already been attacked and destroyed." I spoke. Continuing after another moment to breath. "The ground was covered by the corpses of villagers…And in the long view I saw the demon! That had done such! It was Inuyasha!" I stated as I continued playing my role. "Inuyasha wishes to use the power of the shikon jewel to become full demon. And because of that, he attacked the village." As I said that, the girl opened the door to where we were and spoke. "My weapon…Give me my Hiraikotsu! That bastard that attacked my village…I'LL KILL HIM!"

_A couple of days later.  
Melkoshi's POV._

"..Where are we heading again Kagome?" I asked. Complaining AGAIN about having to leave so shortly.

"We're going to that demon slayer village Miako told us about." Kagome said before sighing. I had asked that same question at least every hour…I really didn't want to leave…

"Lady Kagome, we have been in search for a couple of days now. Are you sure we're even heading in the right direction?" Miroku asked as Kagome sighed as she replied. "Honestly, Miako wasn't very clear on WHERE to find it, so pretty much no."…idiot

"Quit your whining! You'll find it somehow!" Inuyasha says, annoyed by our complaining. I sigh as I then ask. "Once I we get there,. Are we going to take the jewel shards from the village?" Inuyasha turns towards me and then shouts at me. "Of course! Why ELSE would we be even heading there in the first place!" I sigh at that..With an attitude like that, I'd be surprised he didn't get exterminated himself by the demon slayers.

"Well, I want to know why the Shikon jewel was created. They should know since it was created in their village…" Kagome says in reply to Inuyasha arguing. I nod my head in agreement, I mean, really. I'm sure every one of us, even Inuyasha wants to know that.

I sighed again, man at this rate we won't find it at all…After a while of walking, I say..For like at least a good half a day worth, we final come upon something. I was the first one to see it and spoke up. "Whats that…?" I asked as I blinked confused. "Looks like a fort of some sort." Inuyasha says as he then sniffs the air and then glares. "…I smell the scent of human blood." He says as he then begins to run towards the fort's gate. The rest of us fallowed him, I was in some sort of shock over that…I mean, that can't be a good thing.

We made it up to the gate, where it was forced open and broken, walking inside showed us the decaying bodies of humans, blood was everywhere.. I gasped slightly as I saw it. "What's this…?" Kagome had asked. "Looks like a massacre" I say as I continued to look at the sight of the battle flied.

"Theres no doubt. This fort… Is the Demon slayers village we've been looking for." Inuyasha says as he begins to walk forward and looks around a bit more. Kagome then does the same but stopping as she says. "I don't sense any Jewel shards here…"

"They were taken already by my guess…" I say as I fallow both of them out and look around…just looking at this is making me a tad nauseous… "Such a shame this had to happen…Now we won't find any jewel shard leads at all." I say in a selfish manner. I jumped slightly as I then heard a weird beast like grow come from within the village, kagome does the same and asks. "Whats that?"..Does she ever get tired of asking that? I thought as I sweatdroped slightly but then remember whats going on as I then saw a big cat like demon with two tails emerge from the village, growing at us as it approaches us. Inuyasha grabs his sword as he says "This must be the demon that did all of this!"

"That voice… Is it you, Inuyasha?" I heard a voice speak. Inuyasha blinks in confusion…like the rest of us…it talks? What on earth is going on?

"Calm down Kilala, these people are not the enemy." The voice said again, as the big cat like demon put down it's guard and shrunk! AW how cute! It turned into a little cat… demon? A flea then jumped off the little cat demon and bite Inuyasha's nose as it spoke. "Long time no see."…Inuyasha then struck it..So that thing that spoke was really a flea? I wish someone would just explain everything for once…  
"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Kagome says…she knows the flea! "You guys know this…flea?" I ask in quite confusion. "He's Inuyasha's retainer…sorta" Shippo then spoke up. Okay I feel stupid…the fox kid knows more about this then I do…

"So Myoga…explain what on earth has happened here." Inuyasha asks the flea in a rather annoyed manner. "This was the hidden village of the Demon slayers, or exterminates as some call them." Myoga..The flea says as he begins to explain. So this was the village after all…that really sucks.

"The people of the village have made a living by exterminating demons for many generations." He says again. "Then there really isn't any surprise as to way the village was attacked then." I say, trying to understand. The flea then speaks to me. "True… but why did whoever attack, attack now…?" I blink at his question. "Their best slayers were summoned to Saru castle that night. So the village was lacking defense." The flea explain. I then look over at Kagome who then says. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I do too…" I sighed as I then continued to speak. "This is such a shame. There were so many things I wanted to find out." Inuyasha then looks over at the flea as he asks. "Myoga, you know something don't you?"

"About the shikon jewel?" he asks, kinda confused by the question…wait HOW can a flea get confused!

"Myoga, that was why you came here yes? To find out about the jewel?" Kagome then asks as the flea then sweatdrops..Which amazes me…as he replys. "Yes…it has been bothering me for a while now, just what exactly the Shikon jewel is. After all, it seems that everyone who becomes involved with the jewel suffers a tragic fate."…yeah like me for example…

"Rumors of the shikon jewel led me to this village. However something was bothering me on my way here…Were those images of the fleeting girls in black just apart of my imagination?" Myoga say, asking that question to himself at the end…Wait what? "Girls in black you say?" I ask outloud in shock..could it have been my sister?...It's possible…she should still be alive after only 50 years…and she was always wearing black…but..He said girls… I could just tell it was Relasouno..I have a hunch it is…but..Whos the other girl..?

_The next day._

I sighed, we stayed the night in this..distoryed old village…I shivered just thinking about it…we had buried the bodies yesterday, so it's not really that horrible here…I kinda feel sorry for what happened here..I mean…I'm also glad my village wasn't on their revenge list of whoever attacked this village…

"The cavern in which the jewel was made?" Inuyasha had asked, which had snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes, where we are going now. It's a holy temple a little way from the village. But…" the flea starts to speak, stopping shortly then continuing. "This village has offence and defense divisions aswell…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asks, as we continue to walk. "They are making weapons and armor with the bones and skins of the demons they've exterminated" the flea says, explaining what he ment…kinda like how my village does now…I wonder if all demon slayer villages are like this?

We continued walking till we came upon a small cave after walking a short bit from the village. "It seems it was conventional to throw the unnecessary remains in here." The flea begins to speak once again, as we reached the cave…does this flea EVER shut up?

"Consequently, the inside of this limestone cave is littered with the remains of demons…but apparently, there was originally a mass of demon corpses at the back of that cave."The flea says again…I want to smash that flea so bad right now…he never shuts up…

"And that's where the Shikon Jewel was?" Kagome then asks. "Yes. That's the sort of story that is connected with this place." The flea begins to speak again…

"You've researched this well, haven't you Myoga?" Inuyasha then asks…yeah I can sure say he has..He hasn't SHUT UP ABOUT IT since yesterday! I sigh as I then speak up "Well, aren't we going to go inside or what?" Inuyasha looks at me then nods as he begins to approach the cave. "Yeah, lets go."

"Please wait Inuyasha!" the flea begins to speak up as Inuyasha starts walking. Just as Inuyasha was about to ask what, he walked right into a barrier…getting shocked and flow back from the blow. "There is some sort of barrier placed on this cave, you can't just walk on in." The flea says…Inuyasha then glares at him, shouting "Say that sorta thing BEFORE hand! Not after, but BEFORE!"

I sigh, why do I feel like we stumbled onto a dead end? "You say we can't enter the stupid cave cause of the barrier right..Myoga is it?" I ask the stupid flea… "Yes that is correct."

"Then why don't we go find the slayers that got sent to that castle then? I mean, their alive still, so why not just go find them and ask them to tell us what to do to get it to open!" I say, in an annoyed boredom filled tone.

"That is actually a good idea.. So we should go to that castle and ask the remaining demon slayers about the secret of the shikon jewel and how to unlock the barrier to this stupid cave. Then the story is easy." Inuyasha says, agreeing with my idea. "Well then, what are we all standing here for? Lets get moving." And with that Inuyasha begins to walk off, the rest of us fallowing him.

We walked for a while, fallowing Inuyasha as he seemed to know where he was going. "Hey Myoga, that castle is in this direction right?" Inuyasha asks the flea. The flea sweatdrops as he speaks. "Inuyasha, were you walking without knowing where the castle was?"….Or not…I guess I can't always trust Inuyasha…he got us LOST.

"Inuyasha, that castle shouldn't be too far from here. Can't you sniff it out?" Miroku asks, Inuyasha glares at him slightly but then shakes his head as he replys. "Yeah, but I can't pick up a thing."

The little cat we had picked up from the village, started twitching it's ears and acting funny just then. "Whats wrong now?" Kagome asked the little thing….like it's going to answer… with that I got a funny feeling and felt like something was heading our way. I turned around and then a giant boomerang came flying trough the air, chopping down the tree surrounding us, kicking up dust as it did so. When the dust cleared we looked towards the place where it came from. I saw a girl, holding the boomerang. Who then spoke. "You're Inuyasha, right? I will exterminate you!"

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asks out of confusion. "Inuyasha you must not fight Sango!" the flea then shouts at Inuyasha…a little late flea, as the girl threw the boomerang once again, Inuyasha grabbed his sword and blocked it however the power of the boomerang pushed him back quite a bit.

"You, why do you attack me?" Inuyasha asks her once again.. The girl..Sango glares at him, getting ready for another attack as she replys. "Shut up Half breed! This is the revenge for everybody in the village!" and with that, she threw her boomerang once again, Inuyasha doges it this time. Jumping back further each time she threw it again.

"We have to do something..But what?" I say mainly to myself. " Well I got an idea…Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouts at he releases his wind tunnel pulling the boomerang towards the black hole within his right hand. All of a sudden I heard a low pitched noise and Naraku's poisonous insects show up, I turn towards Miroku, who closes off his wind tunnel, knowing what the insects will do to him…where did those come from? Is Naraku somewhere near by?

I look towards Sango now, backed up behind her is now the insects and two females..Dressed in black… I know one of them…her smirking as she played the flute she STOLE from me to control the flying insects. "Relasouno!" I shouted at her in surprise.

"Ah dear sister, I see that your still weapon less are you? Is that why you don't help Inuyasha fight off the slayer girl? Hm…?" Relasouno says as she toys with her words. I look at the other woman…a girl with black hair, a huge sword which she held over her shoulder.

"I can't believe you of all people would be on Naraku's side…" I say to her in disgust..I only heard about Naraku..I have yet to get into any fights with him yet… but I don't want to start now as I don't even have a weapon yet…

"My, my dear sister, you don't know me at all..You know I'll do anything for power..And Naraku has given me the power I wished for." Relasouno says as she then smirks. I glare at her as I then shout. "Oh so then you're to blame for deceiving this poor girl to think Inuyasha slaughtered her village?" At that Sango looked over at me as I shouted that…maybe if I can get Relasouno to confess she did it, and not Inuyasha, Sango will stop this madness.!

"My, my dear sister..You always have to assume the worse don't you?" Relasouno says, as she plays innocent like always. "Stop playing innocent, I know you're the one that did it. You reek of the smell of human blood! The same blood from the village!" Inuyasha shouted at Relasouno, who then took a step back at that then smirked.

"Sure I did attack the village and take the jewel shards…no I can't take all of the credit…My half sister Korosu here also did a fair share of the killing." Relasouno said smirking evilishly as she did so…wait what!...half sister….I then stared at the other female…was she…Korosu…? The one my father spoke of those many years ago…! "…Half…sister…?" I muttered to myself, in surprise as to hear this. Relasouno smirks as she sees my expression.

"Well, well..It seems by the looks of your face, you're surprised father actually told the truth for once, isn't that right?" Relasouno says smirking even more. I form my hand into a fist…I can't fight back however..This is just…stupid! I run into my…sisters…and yet I can't fight back? This is just…pathetic!

"Oh whats the matter Melkoshi…cat got your tounge?..Or should I say weapon?" Relasouno says taunting me even more. I glare at her as I was about to speak, Sango interrupts me. "Were the demons at the castle your doing too?" shouting angry at Relasouno

"well, no, but it was our master's doing that lured the demons to the castle…we needed a way to get the slayers there and to exterminate them before noticing the truth." Relasouno says in a clear voice. As she said that Sango's expression changed to sad, then to instant furry. "…Murderer!" Sango shouted as she grabbed her boomerang and begins to run towards Relasouno. The shikon jewel shards popped out of her back and flew towards Relasouno which she grabbed it and held it out.

"My, my, if you were going to cross me, then I shall take back what I lent you now deary." Relasouno says as she stared at the now, badly bleeding Sango, who was suffering so much pain. Relasouno then held up the flute of talons, playing it softly…what do those notes mean?…Just then Kagome screamed slightly as a small crow demon snatched the jewel shard hanging around her neck and brought the shard to Relasouno and the bird landed on her shoulder. "Now..I have what I came for…" Relasouno says as she then glares at me, smirking slightly…Korosu then grabbed something she had tied to her sword scabbard and threw it at the ground. Causing poisonous gas to appear around us.

We ran out of the area, gasping for air. After a few moments, the gas lifted, clearing the air. Allowing us to be able to breathe again. The two were no where to be seen…

_about a week later at the village_

"By the seven hells! What is wrong with that exterminating wench!" Inuyasha shouts angry. I sigh..He's at it again…

"How can she NOT remember the face of that young lord, or where the castle is?" Inuyasha shouts complaining once again…Even since that fight, Inuyasha's been anger at Sango's anwsers..She doesn't remember much she says…

"Inuyasha just quit it. Remember who we're up against. Naraku must have done something to her so she'd forget and not be able to hunt him down. Sides…even with those wounds it'd be a surprised she'd even be able to move if she did remember anyways…" I say arguing with Inuyasha, as I stacked logs onto the fire I was tanding..We've been here in this stupid village for it seems over a week now! Cleaning it up is all we do practically…

"Keh, if it were me it'd only take me 3 days to heal up those wounds." Inuyasha arguing more, glareing at me in an annoyed manner. I sigh as I reply. "She's HUMAN not half demon like us you idiotic flea bag!" I shout at him annoyed…gezz can he get anymore dense!

"Hey Melkoshi, can you help me with Sango's bandages?" Kagome asks as she approaches me. I nod my head and stand up as me and her begin to head towards the hut Sango was resting in. "Sango, time to change your band…" Kagome starts to say but when she walks inside of the room. She shouts " She's gone!" and runs outside and looks around a bit till she sees her. We run up to her as Kagome shouts at her. "Sango, please, you shouldn't be moving yet."

"These graves…" Sango begins to say, I blink in confusion as she continues. "You gave them all proper burials…" She finishes as she looks over at Kagome, who nods in reply. "Hey um…" Kagome starts but then looks down…I bet she was going to ask for her to cheer up… "Listen, when you get well..Do you want to come with us? I mean Inuyasha and Miroku are quite nice once you get to know them!" Kagome says cheerfully, offering Sango an invitation to our group…we already have enough people as it is…

"You had a shikon shard didn't you?" Sango then asks, looking back over at Kagome…she nods her head as she replys. "Yeah..We were unable to get it back from Relasouno…"

"then..Shouldn't that mean you should go after her?" Sango then looks over at Kagome, who nods after a moment. "In that case…I'll go with you…" Sango says in a determined voice, Kagome blinks as she replys. "Are you, planning to avenge everyone?"

"Of course..Besides the shikon jewel was…" Sango starts to say but I interrupt her. "Was born in this village, wasn't it?" Sango nods, and I continue. "We originally came here hopeing to learn the story…"

Sango then stands up and begins to walk a little ways then turns around. "Why don't you call the rest of your friends over? Since you guys helped bury all the villagers... I'll tell you , how the jewel was made." My faces brighten up at that. That's just great! I quickly shout for Inuyasha and the rest of them to come over, and they do so.

We walked a short while to the cave in which we saw a little while ago. Inuyasha had to carry Sango on his back, as she was still in quite a big amount of pain. "So we finally get to see the birth place of the shikon jewel." Miroku says as we stop at the base of the cavern.

"Hey Sango, how do you unlock the barrier to this cavern anyways?" I ask her, she just looks at me as she replys. "there is no spell, or special trick…this is tomb."

"a tomb?" I repeat slightly confused and she nods. "Yes, you can't just enter here out of curiosity. In the beginning everyone thought it was a grudge from some demon that kept people from entering…but it seems it's that person who's keeping people from entering the cavern." She replys as I blink confused once again as she explains further. "The person who made the shikon jewel. I think it's that's person's feelings of regret or something that created this barrier. It will be much easier to explain once we are inside. Come on lets go."

"Hey…" Inuyasha starts as he takes a few steps forward. "Are you sure we can go inside?"

"Until now, many innocent people that got involved died because of the shikon jewel. Since you guys have a feeling of sorrow for those people. I'm sure that person will let you in" Sango replys in a clear manner. I nod and begin to walk forward and everyone else begins to aswell. We reach the barrier and walk trough it with no difficulty at all.

I looked at my hands, which were glowing slightly after passing the barrier. Just like when I passed the barrier that leads to my village…"I can't believe we passed it" I said in shock. We continued walking till we reached a big opening in the cavern. I gasped in awe at what I saw.

"This is whats left when a horde of demons, dragons, ogres, and numerous other kinds of beast form into one. All to defect one single mortal." Sango begins to speak once again. I stare at the crystal statue that is right in front of us. "He's wearing a very old style of armor, an ancient warlord I take it?" Miroku asks.

"no, in fact. He, was a she. Some sort of priestess from hundreds of years ago" Sango states once again. I look at her and then back at the crystallized statute…so she was a priestess eh? Wow…

"Yeah, yeah, against demons. A preites is as strong as a hundred samurai." Inuyasha says, stareing at the statue aswell. Sango nods her head as she continues. "Back when the aristocracy had all power. Life was just a circle of war and famine and death. And to feast on the corpses and the helpless. There grew more and more demons. There were monks and warlords who could exterminate demon. But only one had spells that could extract a demon's soul and cleanse it utterly. The priestess named Midoriko."

"So she could extract their souls..?" I had asked. Sango nodded as she replied. "And not just demon souls, either. All the world's creatures, weither human, or animal, or trees or stones… are each made , it's said of four souls." Sango says inreply to my question…four souls…shikon means four souls!

"it's a Shinto philosophy, not Buddhist. The shikon or four souls are known as. Arami-tama, Nigimi-tama, Kushimi-tama and Sakimi-tama. Together those spirits are housed in a physical body as it's soul, or heart." Miroku begins, breathing slightly as he continues. "Arami-tama presides over valor, Nigimi-tama harmony, Kushimi-tama miracles and Sakimi-tama love. A soul in which these four aspects are combined and balanced is called Naohi a true spirit. For that person it is easy to remain on a true path."

…I sweatdrop highly confused as I speak. "It's kinda over whelming to hear it all at once like that Miroku.." Miroku laughs slightly as he replys. "And that's not even the end of it. If an evil deed is committed then the four aspects are unbalanced…the soul becomes a magatsuhi. A twisted soul and the person will turn onto the wrong path."

Sango sighs as she replys. "All it means is that the same soul can be either good or evil." I sweatdrop at that…Miroku you REALLY need to learn to cut the crap and get to the point….

"That is why Midoriko was a dangerous enemy to the demons. Since she can purify a demon's soul which means taking away it's power." Sango continues as she look at the statue. "But she ran out of power when she fought the demon army and lost the battle." Inuyasha says in an annoyed tone. He gets the attention of everyone as he continues. "I guess Midoriko is not that great after all."

"Idiot, she still hasn't lost yet!" Sango shouts at him. I blink..But she's dead isn't she? How can that be then….?

"They say the battle went on for seven days and seven nights. Then finally Midoriko's strength was spent and her body was devoured by the great demon. When her soul was about to be sucked out of her by the demon. In that moment Midoriko used the last of her energy to steal the demon's soul, to take it into her own soul and to expel it out of her body. With that, both the demon and Midoriko died. Leaving behind a crystallized soul…that we call the shikon jewel. But even with their physical bodies have perished…inside the jewel, they say the soul's of Midoriko and the demon are still battling each other…" Sango continued, running out of breath at the very end.

Wow..Thats just..Wow…that's amazing…I then notice something…"Look at whats in her hand! The one that's being swallowed by the demon." I speak, wondering if that whatever it is, is supposed to be there.

"That's not apart of the statue…" Sango then says. I blink as I ask. "Then what is it?"

"A while back, I remember my father telling me, that once a young woman entered this cave. She claimed she was only going to view the statue…but little did we know, she only came to hide that weapon in here." Sango says calmly. I blink as I then ask "Why didn't your people just remove what she placed?"

"The woman had placed her own barrier on the weapon, so we were unable to remove it. In turn it still rests there. I personal don't mind it really, however, to my people it was a disgrace for Midoriko and what she had done." Sango says in reply to my question I nod my head..It is a shame someone would do that….wait a second…a weapon..That an young women placed in here…to hide…could it be…the one my mother hide from me…?

I take a step forward as I being to approach the statue. If it truly is the weapon I was ment to seek..Then the barrier around it wouldn't deflect me…

"What do you think your doing?" Sango shouts at me. I look back at her as I begin to climb the statue. "I'm going to remove the weapon…no one should have disgraced this statue by doing so!"…even if it was my own mother that did so…

I got to the top where Midoriko was, I reached to grab the weapon, getting ready for a shock from the barrier around it…but to my surprise there was none. I had grabbed the weapon and pulled it out of the statue's hand. Strangely the orb on the end of the staff started floating and spinning slowly….was this truly my weapon…?

"Melkoshi..What is that….?" Kagome then asks, stunned by it. I jump down with it in hand, as I approach my friends. "It's..my weapon…"

_A couple of months later_.

It's been a couple of months since that Sango girl joined our group. After showing us the statue of Midoriko, Kagome wouldn't let her say no as an answer…however since then, Miroku seems to have an eye out for Sango..And I think Sango likes him aswell.. I sigh. I can't wait to tell or even see my friends again! I so got to tell them the things that have happened!

Flash back.

"Come on Melkoshi. Do SOMETHING!" Inuyasha shouted at me annoyed. I just glared back at him replying. "Why don't YOU try and do something with this stupid wand then?"

"I WOULD but that stupid BARRIER around it won't even let me pick it up!" He shouts at me angrily. I reply with "Then just shut up!" as I tried to figure out how to use the new weapon of mine. The book said nothing about HOW to use it! Only how to find it!

"Make me shut up then!" Inuyasha shouts at me angry, I glare at him once more as I then shout. "Fine I will!" as I then swing the wand at him, HOPEING it'd attack. I sweatdrop at the failed attempt of an attack. Inuyasha then laughs slightly at my failure as he speaks. "You got to concentrate! If you want to attack, focus on just that!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?" I shout at him annoyed. I sigh as I then think for a minute..Okay here goes…concentrate…I then held the weapon up right once again, swinging the wand forward as a gust of wind shoots towards Inuyasha. He blocks the gust of wind as he smirked as he replys. "Good, now try a real attack. Just sending little things of gusts isn't a good enough of an attack now!"

He's got a point…the little gusts, pretty much do as much effect as Inuyasha swinging his sword around randomly. I need to learn an attack..Like his wind scar…something powerful…

I sigh as I then tried once again. Slowly moving the wand in an upright position above my head, extending it to the max my arm would allow. I closed my eyes for a slight moment as I thought. Father, please guide me. I then opened my eyes in a sharp moment. Noticing the orb on the end of the wand stopped spinning and was glowing slightly. I gasped in awe as I then smirked as I then looked over at Inuyasha. As I then shouted an attack out. "Hurricane Infestation!" as I shouted that, wind then shot out of blades on the orb and aimed at Inuyasha. Who dodged my attack quickly, yet still was unable to block some of it.

"Heh at least you can now help us in battle now Melkoshi." Inuyasha says after the attack had finished, standing up, dusting himself off. I grin as I then begin to jump for joy at the fact I actually was able to attack something without bashing it with the wand itself!

_End flash back._

I sigh as I remember that day..Man that it pathetic, I mean I was so happy I wasn't useless and stuff. Man..That WAS quite pathetic. I sighed again, oh well. Currently we're heading back to my old village. As we have ran out of leads again, and I begged Kagome and Inuyasha to come back this way. And they got sick of it after a while. I smile, begging is always the best thing to do sometimes. We continued walking till we came across the barrier that my village was within, walking through it with no difficulty at all now, we continued till we came upon the gates of the village.

"Who goes there!" Someone had shouted from the guard toward. I sighed as I stepped forward to address my group. "My name is Melkoshi Kazea, I've come here numerous times before. Let me and my friends pass."

"On one condition." The guard started. I blinked as I then sighed..Must be someone new. Just then the girl jumped down from the guard tower and spoke as she looked at me in the face. "You have to greet me first!" Miako then laughed as she finished. It was Miako after all..Silly Miako…

"Oh that doesn't matter tho, so how've you been Melkoshi? It's been a while!" Miako then asks me. I smile gladly as I then hold up my wand and speak. "Remember that weapon I told you about? The one from the book? Well, this is it!"

"No way! For real? You actually were able to get that same weapon!" Miako asks surprised and I nod as I speak. "Isn't it just great!" Miako nods her head as she agrees. I blink as I then remember something as I then ask. "Do you know where Mioh is by any chance? I wanna challenge him to a match!"

"You want to challenge Mioh? Wow, you must have gotten pretty confident there Melkoshi!" Miako says laughing slightly, I glare at her as I don't find it funny at all as she continues. "I'm pretty sure he's over at the training grounds. Their in the center of the village pretty much. He was there earlier, so I am guessing he's still there now." Miako says. I smile as I then look back at Kagome and the others, I then speak. "I'm going to go ahead and look for Mioh, okay guys? You all can go do whatever you want! Come find me when you're ready to leave!" I said laughing slightly as I then entered the village, running towards the training ground. I just wanna show off my newly found powers to Mioh so badly!

I found my self there shortly after a bit of running. I saw Mioh practicing with his blades. It's been forever since I saw him in his demon slayers uniform. The way it's skin tight, and hugs every inch of his oh so perfect body…Dear god I hope I'm not drooling at the sight of him like this. I then speak up as I begin to walk towards him. "Hey, you want any help training?"

"You mean as in, you want to spare?" Mioh then asks as he turns around, withdrawing his blades as he wipes the sweat off of his brow. I could swear, I'd faint from the sight of him like this…

"Yeah, that's what I ment! I mean looky! I got myself a weapon now!" I said cheerfully as I held the Wand Of Elements in my hands. Mioh then laughs slightly. "A wand? I so should have seen that coming! But that's great you can now defend yourself at least!"

"..What are you saying? I'm not tough enough to face you?" I ask, in a slight annoyed voice. Mioh then laughs slightly once again, as he nods then speaks. "Pretty much. Sorry to say but, I highly doubt you're even at my level of skill."

"Oh really then? Well, I challenge you to a sparing match! Anything goes, you, me right now. First one to give up, or gets knocked unconscious, or is unable to continue losses!" I shout at him, in an annoyed voice..Even if I do loss. I mainly just wanna test my skills anyways.

"Whoa, you're actually serious about this? Well, we'll have a match then. However, I wish to apologize in advance for your defect." Mioh then says, as he takes up an attack position as he draws his blades. I then take a step back as I hold out my wand as I then speak. "What makes you think you're going to win?" at that I then ran towards him, using my wand to try and hit him with the spikes on it. Mioh dodges as he then charges towards me, slashing me with his blades. "Too slow..But not bad tho."

From the unexpected hit, I had fallen to the ground…He thinks he can win like that…dammit…that really hurt…I'll get him back for that…I'll just play dead, and make him get all worried…yeah….

"Melkoshi…?" Mioh asks, blinking in confusion as to why I wasn't getting up..Or moving…hehehe it's working…He then begins to walk over to me, asking. "Come on now Koshi. I didn't hurt you that badly..Stand up." I again don't move one inch, and this causes him to get a little worried and bends down next to me, looking over me.

"Stupid mistake." I said as I then hit him with my wand, which was still in my hand as I sat up. Causing him to fall backwards, off guard. He then glares at me as he shouts. "That was low Melkoshi!"

"Anything goes Mioh. If you can't take the heat, say out of the fire." I said as I stood up, looking down at him…Okay it is low to strike the opponent when he's down, but still I wanna win! "Sorry love, but this battle is mine." I said as I then raised my wand into the air above my head, as it began to glow. Mioh's eyes never looked away from mine as I begin to charge up my attack. However…before I could reach the attack, Mioh stood up and kneed me night in the stomach, causing me to gasp loudly and drop my weapon. Falling face first onto the ground once again from the unexpected attack. Mioh then kicks my wand across the field. Where I couldn't reach it if my life depended on it..

"Sorry Melkoshi, but you said it yourself anything goes. And you dropped you only means of defense. Pretty much, I could kill you right now..So lets just call this over okay?" Mioh says as he offers a hand to help me up. I look away as I accept his offer. I then look over to where my weapon lied, and ran over to it and grabbed it.

"You weren't bad Melkoshi. You just need to learn the basics of strategy." Mioh says to me, nagging at my horrible attempt of a fight. I begin to walk back over to him as I reply. "Well, I would have won if you hadn't pulled that cheep shot. I mean really, kicking my wand away?"

"You got to be kidding me. If anyone played a cheep shot it was you Melkoshi!" Mioh then laughs slightly as he continues. "I mean, after I hit you slightly, you didn't get up. For all I knew I could have killed you! Then when I got close to you, you hit me up side the head with your wand."

"Slightly? You see this gash on my arm! You call that slightly!" I shout at him, annoyed slightly. Mioh grabs my arm and looks at it, pulling at the ripped edges of my sleeve. "Yeah, I mean, sure alittle bit of blood, but it's only slight damage."

"You made a rip in my shirt!" I shout at him, arguing. Mioh then sighs as he asks. "And? I'm sure you could fix that up EASY…So tell me, what part of slightly don't you understand Kosh?" I pout at that…he always knew how to end an argument with me..It's annoying…

"Well, since the match ended sooner then I thought it would. I never got to show you the attack I learned!" I spoke, as I then smiled as I held my wand up. "That slamming into the opponent isn't the attack either. I have a special one. Here watch!"

With that said, I then held up the wand above my head, as it began to glow. I then focused slightly as my eyes sharpened as I then said in a clear voice. "Hurricane Infection!" As wind was sent out of the spikes ontop of the orb attached to my wand. Attacking a random part of the training field. I then turned towards Mioh as I then asked. "Impressed yet?"

"Again, you got to be kidding me Kosh." Mioh says, as he busted out laughing at my question. I blink then ask. "Why not?" Mioh then stops laughing for a second to answer. "The only way you'll ever impress me is if you beat me in a match. And face it Melkoshi, with moves like THAT, you won't last another round against me." Bragging slightly, at how awesome he is…and that's the truth, he is awesome..He's amazing…he's…Mioh.

"Well then, if you're SO godly in fighting then. Teach me the art then?" I ask him, complimenting him slightly aswell. Mioh then blinks slightly as he then places his hand on his chin as he replys. "Well, I don't see why not…Hey what could it hurt? Sure I'll help you." Mioh then says as he smiles at me. I then grin happily as I then jumped onto him and hugged him tightly, practically screaming "Thank you! Thank you Thank you!" at his answer. I could have swore, I made Mioh blush from my spontaneous hug.

I then remembered something and let go as I then spoke. "However, there's one problem…" Mioh blinked confused slightly as I then continued. "You see, Inuyasha and the others most likely won't stay here very long..And I'm kinda obligated to go with them…so I was..Kinda hopeing, you'd…come with me next time I leave?" I ask, hopeing that Mioh would agree and be with me on my journey just this once.

"Go with you?" Mioh repeats, and I nod. He then thinks for a moment as he then spoke. "Well…I don't see why not. I mean, I've been wanting to get a piece of that shard hunting for a bit now..And of course, I'd get to spend time with my favorite best friend." Mioh says as he slightly hits my arm in a playful manner. I then smile as my face lights up as I then ask "Really?" Mioh then nods his head as I then glomp him once again. This is so becoming such a habit… However Mioh laughs this time, at how excited I am.

_A few days later._

"I thought you said he was coming Melkoshi?" Inuyasha shouts at me angry, tired of waiting around. I sighed as I replied. "He is coming! He should be here any minute Inuyasha! Just have patience!"

It's true..Mioh is coming along with us, he said he would. But..Why is he late? I told him around noon at the gate. I just hope he hadn't forgotten. I sighed as I then looked back at the village path, waiting grew tiring after a while. After a few moments I finally saw him upon the path, running towards us. Inuyasha shouted at him. "About time Mioh! We were about to leave without you!"

"Sorry! I'm here now!" Mioh says as he finally gets up to us. Catching his breath as he beings to speak. "The reason I'm so late is because Miako was telling me about a rumor she heard. About the lord of the Saru castle having a heap of jewel shards."

"Really? Well then, why don't we just go to Saru castle and get those shards then!" Inuyasha then says quickly. I smiled as I heard the rumor. Maybe now I can test all that I learned…

"Well then, guys lets go then! We got jewel shards to gather!" I said as I turned around and begin to walk ahead, the others fallowing in my path for a way till Inuyasha lead the way after a bit. I had then started walking beside Mioh as the group walked ahead of the two of us. After a while, I looked up at him as I then spoke. "I can't believe you actually came along Mioh!"

"Yeah well like I said. I had two reasons." Mioh says, as he smiles at me. I smile back as he continues. "One, to get some jewel shards of my own. And two, to send some time with you. After all, it's been along time since we actually hanged out." I blushed at that last part, Mioh laughed at that. After that, Mioh and I didn't talk much, if any we had some small talk, but that was it.

It soon grew to dusk, as we traveled. In truth, we didn't know much of where we were heading, aside from Saru castle, which we really didn't know was where. After a while more, we finally reached our destination.

"So this is Saru castile?" I asked, as I looked at the surrounding. Sango then stepped forward as she began to look back and forth of the outside of the castle as she then said. "This is..The castle…Naraku's castle!" I looked at her as we then headed straight for the gates, busting them open entering into the courtyard. The air has an eerie feeling to it, but whats causing it?

"So…you've finally come have you?" I heard someone speak, I looked towards the main building, which from the doorway, emerged two familiar faces.

"Relasouno!...Korosu!.." I shouted at them unable to think of anything else to say. Relasouno smirked as she says. "It seems you little children have fallen for the trap we set."

"CHILDREN?...Trap! So that rumer..Was spread by you?" I shouted at her unable to believe what I heard…okay sure it seemed fishy at first..But…still a trap?

"Heh, it seems you caught on a bit too late dear sister." Relasouno spoke once more as she withdrew her sword. "But sadly, now I must kill you." With that said, Relasouno then dashed towards me, I blocked her attack with my wand, using it as a means of defense. I glared at her, as I swing my wand at her, trying to hit her. She leaped back out of reach, as she spoke. "Well, well now. It seems you've learned some moves..But their not as good as mine dear sister."

"Well, then maybe my moves will be!" Mioh then shouted at he dashed towards Relasouno. She glares at him as she dodges it like my attack. Glaring at me as she hissed. "Two against one isn't fair…Korosu! Attack and destroy them!" with those words. Korosu moved from where she stood. Running towards me, swinging her sword down at me. I blocked it lucky, with much difficulty.

"Oh my! You were able to block Korosu's sword? Hm..You must be stronger now sister…Sad that you have to die now…" Relasouno speaks, as she watches the battle. "Stronger huh? Well then, eat this!" I shouted at her as I glared at her. As I released a wind gust towards her. Her eyes widen but then the wind gust completed stopped.

"How foolish…Wind as your attack? I'm afraid your attacks are now useless!" A woman then shouted as she walked forward from within the building. I took a step back, uncertain of what just happened.

"What are you! How could you stop my wind!" I shouted at the woman. She just laughed as she then spoke. "My name is Kagura…I control the wind in this castle. And theres nothing you can do to break my control."

"..Melkoshi! It seems your wind attacks won't be able to work now. You'll have to use you're other attacks!" Mioh shouts at me. I nod my head as I then dash towards Kagura, trying to land an attack to have the power of my wind back..Just as I reached her. Relasouno got in my way, speaking. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your opponents are us..Not her" As she said that, she hit me across the back with her sword. From the unexpected attack, I fell to the ground. I glared at her, as I then stood back up. Holding my wand, like a sword. Hopeing, to be able to at least use it in an offences way.

"..You indeed are a foolish girl…you shall pay for that! Dance of blades!" Kagura then shouts, as she reaches a wave of blade shape like wind at the group and myself. Hitting a lot of us. Mainly Inuyasha and the others.

"Dammit it. The wind blades can't be blocked that easly"..Inuyasha curses under his breath. Kagura chuckles slightly as she speaks. "It seems my little attack was able to over power one of you already..How many more rounds can you all go?"

I being to hiss slightly, as I looked at Relasouno…If she says I can't attack Kagura..I'll attack her! I then raced forward as I tired to hit Relasouno again, she blocked my swings with her sword, aside from the random hit here and there.

"How pathetic..And I really had hoped you'd actually be at my level of skill by now…dear sister. You've disappointed me." She spoke, as she frowned at me. I just glared at her as I then looked over at Mioh, who was having a hand full of Korosu trying to keep her away from me.

"Pathetic? No you're the ones that pathetic..At least I didn't sell myself out for power!" As I said that, I swing my wand once more, however the orb on the top lunched at my opponent slicing Relasouno's arm up quite badly. She screamed in a lot of pain, as she grabbed the badly bleeding arm. Hissing as she glared at me.

"..Maybe there is more to you then it appears..Dear sister." She speaks once again. I glare at her one last time, before the orb returns back to my wand, after once again slicing Relasouno up. This time, slashing her across the back side. Blood could be seen dripping down onto the ground. The smell a horrible one. The slight even a worse one.

"…Kagura I could really use some of your help now!" Relasouno shouts back at Kagura, who nods her head, as she shouts. "Dance of the dragon!" Sending tornadoes my way. Separating me from everyone else besides Relasouno.

"It seems..This will lead to you end my dear sister…This is the end!" As Relasouno shouted that, I felt a pair of hands grab my neck. I intently dropped my wand as I tried to grab ahold of the person's hands, but it was no use..I was being strangled…I glared back over at Relasouno. Who only grinned as she began walking towards me, she ran her finger under my chin as she spoke. "You're finished Melkoshi…no use fighting anymore" She then ran her finger lower, stopping right in the center of my chest…right where my jewel was…

I screamed loudly as she then stabbed her claws deep into my chest, reaching for my life force..My jewel…I could feel my power weakening as she grabbed it…everything's growing so cold…

_Kagome's POV_

At the sounds of Melkoshi's scream, I aimed my arrow at the tornadoes separating us from her, my arrows seemed to have effect on Kagura's control of the wind here. After my arrow hit, the tornados cleared and the 3 sisters could be seen…Korosu holding Melkoshi by her neck, with Relasouno standing in front of Melkoshi with a blood soaked hand!

"After 50 long years…50 years of hatred…I have finally got what I want.. MELKOSHI'S LIFE!" Relasouno laughed as she held Melkoshi's life in her hand…The jewel in which Melkoshi's soul rested…Without that jewel, Melkoshi will surely die! Relasouno looked at the blood stained jewel she had in her claw, as she looked over at Korosu, who then tossed aside Melkoshi's body. Mioh then ran up to her, kneeling over as he spoke.

"You…You…villain! How…How could you hate Melkoshi so much to..Do such a thing! I despise you!" Mioh yelled as he held a now life-less and bleeding Melkoshi in his arms…We have to do something quick! Or Melkoshi will die!

"Oh now, now Mioh-boy, Cheer up. You moved on with your life, Melkoshi shouldn't mean anything to you now." Relasouno smiled as she toyed with Mioh's emotions. I looked back over at Mioh, I could see electricity sparking all around him. His eyes…so full of hatred and anger…

"We have to do something!" I shouted at him, as I grabbed one of my arrows and aimed it at Relasouno.

"Kagome don't!" I heard Miroku shout, I turned my head back towards him. "If you miss and strike the jewel, Melkoshi's life WILL be lost forever! Remember what happened to the Shikon jewel! What if that happened again!" I lowered my arrow at that…What if I did miss and strike Melkoshi's jewel?...Then it'd be my fault that she'd be dead…

At that Relasouno cackle an evil villainous laugh, as she held the jewel tightly in her hand. "Looks like I have power over you all now…If any one of you tries a thing I could just crush this jewel and you'll all loss your dear Melkoshi. Tisk, tisk…What a shame that would be now." She said, waving her finger back and forth as she finished that last part…

Oh I CAN'T stand this! We HAVE to do something! But WHAT! With Korosu and Kagura here, we could easily be attacked or killed if we tried anything…there have to be something we could do…

"Kagome." I turned my head as I heard Mioh say my name. "Kagome, take Melkoshi. I must try and get her jewel back…" I nod, and take Melkoshi as he hands her to me. His eyes have changed, their still full of anger, yet determination aswell.

"Oh, so now lover boy will fight me for this little prize?" Relasouno said as she looked at the jewel she held with her claws. I could once again see sparks forming around Mioh.

"Shut up Relasouno! From day one since I met you and Melkoshi, all you ever done was hate her! Just tell me this. WHAT the hell has she done to you!" He shouts, forming a fist with his hand. Relasouno blinks at this…Has he stumped her with his question?

"Well, um…She was always the favorite in our family! She got Father's weapons! BOTH of them! AND Mother's spell book!"

"Oh come on! You RAN a way! WHAT do you expert!" Mioh shouted at her, angry by her response. She takes a half step back at this and blinks…Has he found her weak spot? Explaining WHY she hates her sister?

"Oh shut up! I CAN hate my own sister and wish to kill her if I wish so! Now, since you got me RATHER annoyed by your arguing..You have to pay." She smirks as she holds up the jewel and trys to crush it with her bare hands.

No! …wait, nothing is happening…Whats going on?

"Fine you won't die from just a squeeze then, lets chop you in half!" She says as she threw the jewel up into the air and then grabs her sword and slashed it in half.

"NO!" Everyone shouts as bright blue light appears around the jewel.

"No! What have you done you idiotic little girl!" Kagura shouts as she sees whats taking place!

"Oh yes! This is what I have waited for! MELKOSHI'S DEATH! SAY GOODBYE!" Relasouno shouts, smirking at what she's done. The blue light becomes so strong this time, everyone is blinded by it!

After a moment it disappears. I slowly open my eyes back up and see Melkoshi's body glowing. "Melkoshi…?" I ask as she starts twitching and breathing once again…slowly her eyes open back up.

"…Where am I?...What happened?..." She asks as her vision again.

"Wait WHAT! I thought by destroying the jewel you'd DIE?" Relasouno shouts at the now, conscious Melkoshi.

Mioh has ran over to Melkoshi's side and taken her back into his arms. Melkoshi blinked and looked up at him and hugged him as wind started to form around her badly damaged body…repairing it!

"Heh! I guess you were wrong! Breaking the jewel was all it needed to give Melkoshi her soul back! And you know what that means…?" Mioh says as he laughs slightly at the end.

"I'm stronger then ever now Relasouno…and now it's time for you to PAY!" Melkoshi shouts, as she stands up. Grabbing her wand from where it lay on the ground. Glaring at her sister, with so much anger in her eyes it's unbelievable!

"Heh, we'll see about that sister! Come and try and hit me, JUST TRY!" Relasouno shouts as she holds up her sword, ready for battle.

"Any last words Relasouno! Cause it's time..FOR YOU TO DIE!" Melkoshi shouts as she raises her wand. Sending out huge gusts of wind, and tornadoes at Relasouno. Relasouno simply smirks and raises her hand, moving it around in a circular motion, controlling the wind.

"Now, now, Melkoshi. Dear, have you forgotten? Wind is also MY element! You fool!" Relasouno smirked as she dashed after Melkoshi, slashing Melkoshi in the arm before she could dodge the attack.

"You're so pathetic. You couldn't even dodge such a lame attack. " She says as she licks the blood off of her sword. Melkoshi glares at her, hissing slightly…Why! Why is she hissing?...that can't be good…

"Relasouno! That's enough!" Kagura shouts.

"What? I want to finish her off! Melkoshi MUST die!" Relasouno shouted back, arguing.

"No, your hatred for her has already made you and I fail this mission. The goal was to get her jewel, not break it! " Kagura shouts back at her. Suddenly Relasouno's face turns pure white, and she falls to the ground, shaking and shivering. Repeating the word 'no' over and over again…WHAT is going on?

"I warned you…Naraku isn't pleased and will be angry if we don't return. Now…Dance of the dragon!" Kagura shouts as the winds starts to pick up stronger then before. As the tornadoes that separated us appeared once again.

The tornadoes caused allowed for their escaped. As the castile vanished…was it all a mirage?

"Damn it…I was..So close to killing her…" Melkoshi says, as the wind, that was repairing her, disappeared and the wounds on her body reopen. Mioh runs over to her, as she begins to collapse. She looks up at Mioh, begins to say. "Mioh…please forgive me…" her voice getting weaker by the minute. Mioh's face begins to show so much sadness.

"Melkoshi, please hang on." Mioh says, as Melkoshi slowly drifts into unconscious. I stand up and run over to her. Looking over her, almost life less body… "She needs to come back to my era! Her wounds are too serious! If she keeps on bleeding the way she is…she'll die!" I say, shocked by how badly her injuries are.

"…and she turns human tomorrow…with wounds this badly, she'd died on instant…" Mioh begins to say. I look at him, and nod my head…I mean she has a fricking whole through her chest…I'd be surprised she'd live with that when in her normal form..But in her human form I sware she'd die in a matter of minutes…

_3 weeks later. In Kagome's era.  
Melkoshi's POV._

"Why on earth did you begin me back to your era Kagome?" I ask her once again…I dislike the fact she made me come back here…

"Cause, I didn't have enough supplies for your wounds back in the feudal era…so we had to take you back here." She says..Oh like I would have died with those wounds..Okay I could have but I'm stronger then that I would of lived…I sighed.

"Anyways, we also need to come back here for tests sometimes. My grandpa has to lie every time I go over to that era. As I have a life here, and if anyone found out, they'd think I'm crazy." Kagome says, as she looks at me. I sigh.. I really hate school. But for the past week Kagome has forced me to go…keep up a good report card she says..Pff, I've done the 9th grade like…20 times in the past 50 years..I don't want to continue it.

"Kagome!" shouts a young boy..Kagome turns and looks at him. "Oh hojo! Nice to see you" She says…hojo? Who on earth is this boy?

"So Kagome, I was wondering, would you like to go out this weekend…Valentines day is this Saturday…" He asks. My eyes practically bug out as Kagome accepts the invitation….Kagome's two timing Inuyasha?

"Great I'll see you then!" He says as he begins to walk off. As soon as he's gone, I start asking questions. "Kagome..Who was that?" I ask her. She sighs as she explains "His name is Hojo, him and I went out a few times before. It's no big deal." She says…no big deal? Does she like not care for Inuyasha! "But what about Inuyasha?"

"You mean that jerk? Humph, he's last year's news to me." Kagome says in an angry tone….okay they had a fight…this makes sense now…

"Oh whats that Valentine thing that Hojo guy was talking about?" I ask her. I may have lived in this time for 50 years, but the culture is still quite new to me.

"You never heard of Valentines Day?" She asks, and I shake my head. She sweatdrops as she speaks "Well, it's a holiday where you basicly find that special someone of yours and do something nice with. Or give them a card, or candy, or even flowers." She explains, I nod my head in understanding.

"Maybe I should do something like that for Mioh… maybe it might win back his heart…" I say to myself mainly and I sigh…I hate how weird my life is….

"You know Melkoshi, that's actually a good idea. You really should do that!" Kagome says, encouraging me. I blink and then ask "You really think? But what would I do?"

"Maybe write him a love message? Or a card, or maybe get him a gift with a note?" Kagome says, trying her hand at thinking of ideas.

"I think maybe the note and a gift would work!" I say as I smile. Kagome laughs slightly at that. The bell rings. "Oh shoot, class is about to start, we'll talk later okay Melkoshi?" And with that Kagome then runs off to her next class…I sigh…school is so boring…

The school hours passed by, like they always do. I sigh again as I walk back to Kagome's home..Ever since I left my apartment, I haven't gone back..I'd rather stay at Kagome's…I don't know why but I just…rather stay there…

"Melkoshi! Wait up!" Kagome shouts as I turn around. I smile as she runs up to me. "So, have you thought of what to get Mioh yet?" She asks, and I shake my head. "I really should however…but maybe I think just a note and a kiss will work." I say. Kagome giggles at that. "How cute! What are you going to write in the note?" She asks I blink as I reply. "I have yet to figure that out." I say stopping shortly then continuing. " However, I do know it's going to be a poem and rhyme." Kagome giggles again at that. "Well, let's hope it just will work then!" I nod my head in agreement as we begin to walk back to her home.

_Saturday morning at Kagome's home._

"What do you mean you're not coming back with me?" I short at Kagome, who sighs as she replys. "I got a date remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I say as I sigh. I give up…I don't think Kagome has forgiven Inuyasha for what has happened or whatever yet…I actually have no clue at what HAS happened either…

"Well then, I'll go back alone" I say as I grab my bag and run through it quickly making sure I have everything needed. I look back over at Kagome one last time before I leave. I sigh as I turn around and begin walking outside of her home and towards the hidden shrine where the old well was hidden at.

"I hate this thing so much…" I say to myself as I look down it. I gulp as I jump in. I've only been through it maybe a few times, so it still scares me. However I never hit the floor hard or anything. Which is quite odd in my opinion. I sigh once I notice I'm on the other side and being to climb up the wall. I really wish someone would put a latter in here or something. I climb up over the top and sit down on the ledge as I look around , as I then pull out the note I had written for Mioh, stareing at it. I smile and blush slightly, thinking about what could happen once I give this to him.

"Well, heres to hopeing all goes well." I say as I then stand up and begin walking towards my old village. The village was surprising not far from the well, it was deep within the forest that was near the village Kikyou used to live in.

I wondered…no hoped everything will go well with this…everything I feel was written into this single note…I honestly hope..Once Mioh reads it…he'll forgive me and we'll be back together again…. I had gotten lost in my thoughts like I always used to as I had walked. I had arrived at the village gates, Annie after a while knew me well enough to open the gates just by looking at me. I smiled as I walked through, and begin to walk toward Mioh's home…

I sure hope he's home…he had better be, or I'm going to angry at him for eternity! I giggled as I thought that, man none of us have changed at all, not me..Not Mioh..Not Miako, we've changed on the outside, but not one bit on the inside. Mioh is still the strong emotionless best friend type, Miako is still the cheerful girl and I…I don't know what I am per say..But I know I haven't changed…

My thoughts were snapped intwo as I reached Mioh's home, I had gotten lost in thought again. I sighed as I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Miako answered the door and she immediately smiled as she spoke. "Melkoshi! You came to visit!" she says in a happy voice. I giggle slightly, nope she hasn't changed at all.

"Yeah I did…um is Mioh home? Sorry to say but I mainly came to see him." I say, as Miako nods as she replys "Yeah, he's home." With that Miako shouted for him and shortly after, I could see Mioh exiting his room as he walked towards the main door way. I could tell from his face he was a tad surprised to see me there.

"Melkoshi, how you feeling after what happened?" He asks. I forgot, that I hadn't seen him since that fight…I wonder if anyone even told him I was doing well…

"I'm all healed up and feeling great Mioh." I say, in reply to his question, he smiles slightly as he replys. "That's great to hear." He begins to say. Then continues by asking another question. "Did you want to see me for any reason? Or is this just a random visit to hang out?" He asks…does he always has to have a reason for everything… I thought as I sweatdroped slightly.

"Well, since you mentioned it there is a reason." I begin to say, as I look away slightly. He blinks before asking. "Which is what?" As he asks that I walk away slightly, only a couple of feet away. I can't believe I'm about to do this. Out of confusing Mioh closes the door and fallows me, to where he's standing right behind me. "Melkoshi…?" he begins to ask but I interrupted him, as I turn around and hand him the note.

"Read it. " I say as I look up at him, stareing right into his eyes. I could sware I saw a faint blush form over his cheeks as he nods and opens the note and begins to read it out load.

"'Through thick and thin, you've always been there. As if it was ment to be. I know I've done so much to you, can you ever forgive me?'" He stops slightly as he looks at me, I nod my head as a sign I really mean it and he continues reading aloud. "'I regret so much, so many things I've done wrong and all. But you were always there when I fall. You mean the world to me and yet still let you slip away. Please can you and me, just be together at least for one more day? I love you with all my heart, please believe me. Lets get back together like how it was ment to be…'" Mioh finishs reading the note, in great surprise he stares at me before he begins to speak. "Melkoshi…I…"

This is it…what the next words out of his mouth are going to say, will give me my final answer…

to be continued

Don't you just wanna stab me? XD; I make you all wait another 3-6 months! Ha!


	6. The past meets the present

The Tale of A Demon  
By Melkoshi!

Chapter 6 is here! Thank you all for continue reading this story. I'm unsure if it WILL ever finish to be honest..as I ran into a problem writing this one. So…if this doesn't update for two years. Say it's dead alrightly?

All characters belong to those who created them. I don't own Inuyasha, only my characters and plot ideas. PG-13 warning for sexual hints in this chapter. If you can't handle it, please turn back. K thanks

_Melkoshi's POV_

"Melkoshi..I…I don't know what to say." Mioh begins to say, stuttering slightly. I look at him blushing madly as I then speak. "Mioh…Everything in that note…I mean it…100 do I mean it…" I said, stopping slightly as I then continued, "I know I caused you a lot of pain and suffering cause of my foolishness…I am horribly sorry for it…"

"Then..You understand why I…" Mioh begins to say. I look away from him as I interrupt him. "Why won't you forgive me? I understand…Look, let's just forget I ever said anything, alright?" I said as I then began to walk off, with my head hanging low. What was I thinking - Mioh and I would get back together? I'm such an idiot!

"Melkoshi! Wait! " Mioh begins as he follows me. I look back at him as I then ask. "What? Is there more you wanted to say to me, to crush my heart even more?" As I spoke, it started to rain slightly, like the earth was taking pity on me, and crying along with me.

"Melkoshi, you didn't even let me finish what I was going to say! I wasn't going to say that!" Mioh starts. I then look up at him, with my tear filled eyes as I ask, "Mioh..You mean…you forgive me?"

"Yes I do Melkoshi…I can't be angry at you any longer." Mioh says as he then hugs me tightly as he then speaks once again "After 50 years..You'd think my love for you would have died..But it never did…it never changed at all…I still love you like I did back then. "

"Oh Mioh…I..I am so sorry for what I did..I'm just..So happy you finally forgive me for it…I know I hurt you so much…I never meant to hurt you…" I was beginning to ramble on and on about how sorry I was. But Mioh placed his finger over my lips as he then spoke, "Melkoshi..I forgive you…No need to say you're sorry anymore." He smiled and I smiled as well as I then kissed him…a meaningful kiss of which I'll remember forever.

_Meanwhile at Shito Castile  
Tanryou's POV_

"What is the reason that that you've summoned me here for?" I begin to ask. It's been forever since I last was in the west of Japan…Being prince of the east I never left there, practically. I used to come over here many times, but that all changed after a while…

"Tanryou Mashiko, you remember Rakonou Kazea. Yes?" Lord Neosham begins. I nod my head as I then spoke. "Yes, he and I were best of friends back when he was living."

"I've summoned you here, hoping you'd do me a favor…" The young lord begins. I blink as he continues. "You remember Rakonou's children, Relasouno and Melkoshi. Yes?"

"Of course…They used to call me uncle T, as I was like family to them." I stated. Remembering how I'd always go visit them, and they'd get all excited…Man, I wish I didn't lose touch with them after Rakonou's death…but they went missing apparently.

"You also remember, how Rakonou would often worry for his children? How he'd try so hard to keep them off the path of evil?" He speaks, I nod my head. "Yes I do recall that. He had also asked me to keep a watchful eye out for them, in case anything had happened to Rakonou if he couldn't do that himself."

"But..When something DID happen, they went missing…so you couldn't hold that promise to him. Isn't that so?" The young lord asks. I nod my head, slightly in shame for not being able to keep my promise for my good friend.

"Well then, this'll surprise you. Relasouno, come out here." The young lord begins…I blink in slight confusion as I then see a young female, of what looked like in her teen years walk into the room.

"Yes my lord…did you want something…?" The girl asked, as she then looked over at me and gasped loudly. "Uncle T! Is that you!" She asks excited and surprised.

"Relasouno...? Relasouno Kazea! I barely recognize you! You've grown up!" I say happily, as she then laughs slightly, blushing slightly as well. I then look back over at the young lord, as I then ask. "So where is Melkoshi? If you have one twin, where is the other?"

"That's the reason why I've called you here. Melkoshi, is still living on the path of evil." He begins. Looking over at Relasouno as he then speaks. "Relasouno has done many things in the past, taking a long walk on the path of evil. But she is currently making up the evil by serving under me. However, Melkoshi is still under the influence of evil…that is why I need you to bring her to me. So she can be saved from herself."

" I understand…I am indebted to your father, so I will do as you ask me to." I begin as I look over at Relasouno, who gives a large grin. I don't trust his story, however. Relasouno was always the evil one and Melkoshi was always the nice one. But…that was along time ago...Maybe things have changed…

_The next morning._

…I barely remember where the forbidden village is..It's been way too long since I came here…Once you're inside the forbidden forest, you get lost 'til you can find a way out. Sometimes it's days before one can make it through.

"Dang it all…I believe I've gotten myself lost…" I said to myself, as I continued to walk around, in what seemed like circles. After what seemed like forever, I finally found the barrier, on my first attempt to walk through it, I was repelled.

"Why won't it let me through! I have good intentions! I am suppose to save Melkoshi from the evil within her heart!" I shouted to myself, out of frustration. I then took a deep breath as I decided to try once more. This time it allowed me in, finally.

I sighed as I then continued on my way to the old village. After a short walk, I was able to see a clearing with what seemed to be a big fort in the center of it. Approaching it, I was shouted at.

"Who goes there! State you're name and business here!"

I sighed as I then spoke. "My name is Tanryou Mashiko. I was dear friends of Rakonou Kazea a long time ago. Let me pass, I am here to see his family." I got a huge glare from the young woman at the guild tower. "Is that so, you should know that the only one of his family that's here is Melkoshi."

"Yes. That is who I am here to see. Forgive me for the confusion." I apologized. The girl then blinked as she then opened the gate as she spoke. "I'll let you pass..But I'll be keeping an eye on you…"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to be extra good for you then, cutey." I said, flirting slightly with her as I walked through the gates. I laughed slightly at her expression to my words.

Let's see…where to start…oh man the village has changed a lot since I was last here. Practically everyone is in uniform, a demon slayer uniform now that I think of it. I'm lost once again and decide to ask a villager for directions.

"Excuse me, miss?" I began to ask, catching her attention. "Yes? Is there something I can do for you?" She asks, nicely. I smile as I then ask. "Could you mind telling me, where I could find Melkoshi Kazea? I am here to see her."

"Oh are you a friend of Melkoshi's?" She asks. I sweatdrop slightly as I then say, "You could say that." She then smiles as she spoke "My name is Amara I'm good friends with Melkoshi. I last saw her heading towards Mioh's house, but that was the other day. She might still be there. He lives that way." She says pointing the way. I smile at her and nod my head as I then speak before running off. "Thank you for the help. I'll be seeing you around."

I smiled as I got near to the only house this way..Mioh…Mioh. Oh! He was that little squirt that liked Melkoshi back then…I wonder if he still does. Nah I doubt it, after what? 55 years since I last saw them?  
I sighed as I approached the building and knocked on the front door. Shortly after knocking a pretty young woman answered the door. "Um…Hello, is there something I can do for you?" she asks. I blink slightly as I then reply after getting my senses back. "Yes. I was told that Melkoshi could be found here. "

"Melkoshi? No..She was here yesterday…she doesn't live here though." She says. I blink as I sweatdropped and say, "Well...I was told by one of the villagers that they last saw her heading this way. No one has seen her since."

"Hm…I'll go ask Mioh. He should know where she is then. Wait here please." The girl said as she began to head down the hallway of the house.

_Mioh's POV_

"Mioh! You in there! Don't make me come in!" Miako shouted, knocking on the door. I sighed as I got up…I was sleeping. You'd think she'd take notice to the 'do not disturb' sign on the door.

I then remembered what had happened last night…I looked to my side, noticing Melkoshi, alseep…in my bed. A blush formed over my face as I remembered some of the things that had happened the night before. I got up quickly and got partly dressed before I opened the door a crack to stick my head out of it.

"What is it that you want?" I ask, kinda grumpy for being disturbed. Miako blinks as she then asks, "You wouldn't happen to know where Melkoshi went after leaving here, do you? You were the last one to see her."

"Um..Yeah I know where she is..Why?" I say, kinda trying not to give the full details as to what had happened…if Miako knew I swear I'd get my head bitten off.

"Well, there's a young male here asking for Melkoshi. Saying he was told she could be found here." Miako says calmly. I blink slightly…why would a guy..A young one even ask for Melkoshi? I shook my head slightly, to rid myself of the thought of why he's looking for her. Looking over at Miako I sigh as I then spoke. "I'll go find her. You tell him to wait in the living room."

Miako nods her head as she then begins to walk back towards the main room. I sigh once again but louder once she's gone. Man…really now…what or why would any guy want to see Melkoshi? I sighed once more at an unpleasant thought that appeared in my head as I closed the door and walked over to the still asleep Melkoshi. I began to try and wake her up by shaking her slightly.

_Melkoshi's POV_ (N/A: SUPER sorry about the random character POV change. But..It was either have it stay as Tanryou's or Mioh's POV, or go to nobody's POV in that last bit! Sorry once again!)

"Come on Melkoshi..Wake up." I heard someone say softly as I was being lightly shaken. I rolled over onto my side, refusing to get up. "Oh come on Melkoshi, you gotta get up." The person said once more..That voice…I know that voice…it's Mioh…no there's no way he's the one waking me up I must be dreaming…

"Come on Melkoshi…you've got to wake up." He said once more, deciding to poke my side trying to wake me up. I groaned as I then muttered. "I don't want to..I'm having a good dream…"

"You can't be dreaming, as you're talking, therefore you're awake…" Mioh says, nagging me slightly. I yawn as I then muttered once more, "Then explain why you're the one waking me up…that only happens in my dreams…"

"Well, this isn't a dream. It's real and I am waking you up..So you gotta get up." Mioh said once more as I heard him sigh quickly. I yawned once more as I began to rub the sand out of my eyes, looking over at Mioh as I did so.

"So it wasn't a dream after all…" I said mainly to myself, Mioh then laughed slightly for some reason at that. I then sat up, but then grabbed the covers and covered myself. Realizing I was underdressed, a blush forming over my cheeks.

Mioh looked away slightly, coughing a bit as he tossed me my clothing. "Hurry and get dressed. You've got some guy here asking for you." Mioh says in an annoyed manner. I look down at the clothing he tossed at me, as I then nod to myself as I quickly got dressed…alright never thought this would happen…ever.

"Come on now..Miako doesn't know you're here..So we kinda have to walk around the house and through the front door." Mioh says, practically whispering…why is he acting so..odd? Like he wants to hide me from Miako…oh…OH…I see…I remember what happened when Miako found out last time…I see now…

I nodded my head as Mioh then stepped out the door. I followed and we walked around the building to the front door. Waiting slightly, Mioh then opened the door, walking through it as he then spoke, "Found her…she wasn't very far oddly enough."

I stepped into the room, following Mioh before I looked over at the young male who then spoke. "Melkoshi? Wow the years have been good to you."…Uncle Tanryou….? I swear my mouth dropped completely open at the site of one of my old family friends.

"Ta…Tanryou? No way, it can't be you!" I said in pure disbelief as I walked over to him. He simply laughed as he then rose from where he sat and spoke. "Of course it's me, who did you expect?"

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you! I mean, it's been…what? Since I was young that I last saw you! How's your life been doing after all these years?" I ask question after question practically. Tanryou laughs once more as he then spoke. "Well, it's pretty much been same old same old. But anyways..There's a reason for my visit."

I blink as I then ask. "Which is?" Tanryou smiles then as he approached me, looking down at me because of our height differences." I'm here to ask you..To come with me."

"Um..Say that again? I think I misheard you." I said softly, as I sweatdroped slightly in shock from what he asked..Why on earth would he want me to go with him for?

"You heard what I said. I want you to come with me." Tanryou said once more, looking at me in a way I'm not sure I've ever seen before…

"Excuse me, Tanryou was it? But I'm not going to let Melkoshi go anyway with someone the likes of you." Mioh then said, calmly as he placed his foot down…Tanryou blinked as he then asked. "I'm sorry, and you are…?" Mioh then glares slightly at Tanryou as he answers. "It's Mioh. And what Melkoshi does is of my concern."

"And…what makes you the one that says what and where Melkoshi can go and can't go?" Tanryou asks, annoyed slightly…oh boy he's asking for it….

"I care about Melkoshi. So what she does, is of my concern." Mioh says, answering Tanryou's question.

"Did I hear that right? That would make you her..boyfriend?" Tanryou asks, toying with his words, in a playful manner….either he guessed lucky or he knew…

"I…that's none of your concern! Why is it that you need Melkoshi to come with you? " Mioh asks changing the subject…it kinda hurts that he doesn't want to admit he and I are back together…why wouldn't he..?

"Well, I don't believe that's something you need to know. Only thing that matters is that I need Melkoshi to come with me." Tanryou stated, as he then grabbed ahold of my shoulders with one arm.

"Now hang on Tanryou…I won't go anywhere with you, if I don't know why or where we're going." I said, placing my foot down…sure I did know him for like practically forever, but still..Just something I don't trust about him…

Tanryou looks at me, pouting slightly as he then spoke. "Oh now you don't trust me as well….?" Sighing as he spoke….Please tell me he's just putting on an act..I don't ever remember Tanryou acting this…emotional…he was always the…girly guy but still…this is..pathetic.

"Fine. The reason why I need you to come with me is…Back when your father was alive, he had asked me to look after you and your sister if anything had happened to him..And then when he died, you both went missing. But now, that I've found you after so many years. It's time for you to come live with me. " Tanryou says, as he looks down at me. I don't know what to say..All I can do is just stare at him… As I was about to speak, I suddenly felt Mioh grab ahold of me, and pulled me away from Tanryou.

" ...you don't have any intention of making her your bride-to-be, would you...?" Mioh quickly asked Tanryou, glaring slightly at him as he does so. Tanryou simply folds his arms as he replies, "I don't know..Why don't you tell me? Do you have any intentions of making Melkoshi YOUR bride?"

"I…We are NOT talking about me here. We're talking about YOU!" Mioh shouted angrIly at Tanryou. Tanryou simply laughed as he then spoke. "Oh my, did I anger you? It's unfair to ask a question, that you can't even answer yourself." Tanryou then sighed and spoke once more. "I'll be waiting outside Melkoshi. Say your goodbyes and let's get moving." As he walked passed us. I hung my head low..What should I do? It'd be disgraceful to my family if I didn't help fulfill my father's dying wish… I then removed myself from Mioh's grasp as I began to walk outside. Mioh's arm then blocked my way as he spoke in a serious tone. "Tell me this at least.. You don't have any interest in him do you?" I then looked up at Mioh, as I then replied. "Of course not Mioh! You're the only one I've ever felt that way for."

"Then, promise me you'll at least contact me if anything happens…I just don't think I can trust you around that…idiot." Mioh said, not looking at me one bit as he spoke. I nod my head as I then walked outside…something just isn't right..But…what else can I do but go along with Tanryou?

_At the old well, A few days later.  
Kagome's POV._

"Finally!" I sighed as I looked over at the angry half demon who just spoke. "I was about to go and get you! Do you know how long you've been in that era of yours?"

"Inuyasha! You know very well that most of my time is spent here! So whats the problem with going to my OWN era for a few weeks! Sides. Melkoshi needed medical treatment! So what else was I suppose to do? Just bring her there and leave her all alone? " I shouted at Inuyasha, angry. He then sighed as he approached the well, looking down in it, then back at me with an odd look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Hey….where IS Melkoshi anyways? Shouldn't she be with you right now?" I sweatdropped at that question..I guess Melkoshi didn't come by and tell them she came back the other day.

"She came back on her own a few days ago Inuyasha." I said simply, as I began to stand up and walk back towards the village.

"What do you mean she came back already Kagome? Why didn't you go back with her!" Inuyasha shouted at me, as he caught up to me. I sighed as I then glared over at him. "I had tests! She didn't care, so she came back!"

"Then why didn't she come find me and tell me she was back? Where is she now?" Inuyasha shouted once again, question after question….I sighed as I answered them once again. "I don't know why she didn't come find you guys before heading off to her old village. But she came back to go see her old friends. She missed them."

"Old friends huh?...That mainly means Mioh… She only really ever cared about him, it's like she's obsessed with him." Inuyasha starts rambling…he actually cares who Melkoshi is obsessed with? Wow…I gotta give him some credit for caring…slightly anyways.

"Why do you say that Inuyasha? Do you not like Mioh? I personally found him to be a nice guy." I said for the heck of it. I mean, maybe I can understand what happened in the past between everyone at the old village.

"Well…he is a demon slayer after all…he actually tried to slay ME a few times before Melkoshi stepped in. sometimes I wonder if he'd ever go mad and just slay everyone one day." Inuyasha starts…I blink as I then ask. "But wait. Isn't Mioh a demon too?"

"Yeah. He betrays his own kind in order to make money….Those kind of people you really can't trust…I mean what if one day, someone came along and hired him to kill Melkoshi for a lot of money?" Inuyasha babbles on….I didn't know that…So demon, demon slayers are like…not trustworthy? But Mioh seems..Like he's the nicest guy in the world…I guess I can't say much, as Inuyasha has known him longer then I have.

I sighed as we made it back to Kaede's village where the rest of our group joined us…No site of Melkoshi so far. She must be still at the old village. We then made our way there. Passing through that stupid deep…dark…forest with the barrier. Surprisingly, the guard working at the tower knew us from being there before and let us on in without any problems.

"Let's see….if I was Melkoshi where would I be…." I started to think aloud. Inuyasha then glares at me as he then spoke. "How about Mioh's house? Where else would she be?"

"Good point…" I said, sweat dropping slightly as he continued on our way there. Arriving at his home shortly after, I knocked on the door. After repeatedly trying, someone finally answered the door. "Is there something I could do for you?" Mioh asked…great luck I suppose…but why wouldn't he answer till after like… a gazillion times?

"Yeah there is! We know Melkoshi is here. It's time for us to leave." Inuyasha shouted rudely at Mioh. Mioh only blinked as he answered. "I'm sorry but she already left."

"WHAT! What do you mean she already left!" Inuyasha shouted at Mioh, angered by his response. Mioh sighed as he replied. "I said what I said. She left already….this strange guy came and told her to come with him…"

"And you just LET her!" Inuyasha shouted once more…over protective much? I swear…it seems like he's like Melkoshi's older brother by the way he's acting. Shows he at least cares for her though…

"I didn't have a say in the matter…" Mioh then looked away as he spoke. I blinked as I then said, "You're her best friend, aren't you? Then of course you have a say in the matter! She would listen to you."

"It's not like that…she didn't even have a say in the matter…the guy just came and demanded she come with him…when she was told why…she had no choice but to go with him."

"Who was this guy? Where did he take her?" I asked. Maybe Mioh knew where we could find her. "The guy…He had blonde hair, it covered one of his eyes, the right one. Wore a lot of blue and was called by the name Tanryou. I don't know where he took her..But..He told her, it was her father's dying wish for him to look after her….I don't believe the scum bag though…but she did, and went with him, as if it was her duty to." Mioh explained as he looked at us before speaking again, "I have a very bad feeling she might be in danger! Let me come with you! I can help you find her!"

_Shito castle entrance. Later in the day  
Melkoshi's POV._

"This is it." Tanryou started. As he looked over at me and smiled. "This is the castle where you'll be staying." I sighed as I looked around…great….a wore down icky castle….why couldn't I just have stayed at Mioh's? …how can Tanryou LIVE here!

"Well, lets go on inside!" Tanryou spoke happily, I nodded my head and he and I began to enter the castle. The guards at the front, weren't on duty strangely. I shrugged it off though. When I entered the entry way, I had kicked off my shoes. Tanryou then looked over at me and then spoke. "I'm sorry but you'll need to leave your weapon here too. Sorry, but my father doesn't allow weapons in the main castle area."

I sighed as I placed my wand down…great if I get into a fight, I'll have to come and get it! I then looked over at Tanryou as he stood up and began to walk down one of the many hallways. I quickly followed him…the LAST thing I want is to get LOST in here! It's so big…and who knows how many hallways and rooms this place has!

After like..Forever walking, and me bugging Tanryou a little too much with my 'are we there yet?' complaints, we finally got to one room. Tanryou then looked at me as we approached the door. I blinked as he then spoke. "I need you to stay here for a bit, all right? I have to speak to my father alone first." He said as he smiled. I blinked once again, clueless but I nodded my head as he walked in….I couldn't help myself, and placed my ear up against the door, to listen in on the conversation that was being held within the next room.

"So..you brought Melkoshi to me after all Tanryou…" said a rather deep toned voice…Tanryou's father, I assume "Yes, exactly as you said for me to do." Tanryou replied. A silence went on for a moment before someone else spoke. "I'm actually suspired you went through with it Tanryou. Tearing her away from Mioh like that and all. I thought she'd never leave him."…it's a female who spoke..But…who? The voice sounds familiar but I can't tell who it is!

"I too, am surprised…but off that subject. You will treat her nicely, won't you? That was the deal wasn't it?" Tanryou had asked…what deal? Was I some sort of reward now!...the deep toned man laughed as the female then spoke. "Tanryou, you're just as stupid as everyone says you are…now that Melkoshi is here. I can finally get my revenge for last time!" that voice..Now I know where I've heard it! That's…my damn sister's voice..Then…this means…shit! Now I know why Tanryou made me leave my weapon!

I pulled away from the door at that. I've heard enough, I had to get out of here. I looked around, as I then decided to run down one of the many hallways…it felt like for hours I had ran..And I wasn't going anywhere…suddenly, I saw a light coming from down one of the many dark hallways. I smiled, as I thought, maybe that's the way out! Of course…when I reached it, I was wrong…

"Ah Melkoshi, long time no see. That hole in your chest feeling any better?" Relasouno teased as she asked meaningless questions. I glared at her, and tried to turn back. But the doorway had then closed off. I banged my hands against the solid wall, trying to get it to reopen as Relasouno laughed as she then spoke. "It's no use. Face it, you're trapped and the only way to get out is past me…and face it Melkoshi, you can't attack me."

Damn it..Without my wand I can't use any of my attacks… damn..Why am I so useless? I turned around and faced her…the torch she's holding…maybe..Yes! I know! Relasouno glared at me, as she then spoke. "What is with that face, do you actually think you can face me?…"

Ph. Watch you idiot. I then ran forward as I knocked the torch out of her hand, onto her dress, which caught on fire quickly. Allowing me to run past Relaosouno, as she panicked, trying to put the fire out…what an idiot.

"darn…which way now?" I had gotten myself lost once again, after taking random turns left and right. Relasouno hadn't caught up with me yet. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath..This is like a never ending maze!

"Oh whats the matter Melkoshi…tired already? But we're just getting started with our game of..Cat and mouse." Relasouno said teasingly and she walked up behind me. I turned and looked at her, and decided to run once again…"Please someone..Just get me out of here!"

"No one can help you Melkoshi! You can either die or fight me, you wimp!" Relasouno shouted at me, as she drew her sword, chasing after me. This is just becoming pathetic. "How can I fight you without my weapon!" I shouted back at her. She just laughed as she continued…please…someone..Just help me!

After awhile of running, I finally caused Relasouno to go the wrong way and I lost her. Luckily, I made it back to the room where I left my wand. However..."It's not here! How can it not be here?"

"Simple…" Tanryou said as he took a step forward from the hallway. I looked over at him, with a shocked face as he was holding my weapon. "I took it. This will be your final resting place Melkoshi." As he said that, Relasouno came up from behind him and lunged at me. Pinning me down on the ground outside of the room, as she had knocked me so far back from the attack. She rested her sword ageist my neck, as she then spoke. "Tanryou's right…this'll be your final resting place..Last time was just a mistake you didn't die..Now…this is it. Say goodbye dear sister!"

I was then so scared for my life, all I could do was just look so horrified, and scared..As tears fell from my eyes..I couldn't even get the will to shout for my life….this must be the end…or why else would my body be acting like this…?

"I'm surprised you haven't asked for mercy for your life Meloshi…Very unlike you…do you wish to die?" Relasouno then asked me. I glared at her as I replied softly, "I…I wish for…nothing more than to…DEFEAT SCUM BAGS LIKE YOU!" I shouted towards the end as I pushed Relasouno off of me, before standing up. Relasouno glared at me as she stood back up. "Well, I'll take that as a no to my question then..You know it's rude to not answer a question properly sister…" Relasouno said, toying with her words.

"Bite me." Is all I said. As she then glared at me, and attacked me once again, this time slashing my arm with her sword as I tried to block her attack. She tried to attack again, but I keep on dodging her attacks. I was able to knock her off balance after a while. She looked up at me, as she glared at me and then looked over at Tanryou before shouting, "Tanryou! What are you standing around for! Do something, you idiot!" I looked over at Tanryou, who then looked at me, with the strangest expression. It was almost like…He was being forced to fight against me. Tanryou then pulled back the hair he had placed over his right eye. It revealed a blind eye, which at the mere sight of it, paralyzed me from the neck down.

"What do you know, Tanryou is actually more useful then you'll be ANY day!" Relasouno chuckled, as she then grinned at me, in my paralyzed…no…more like frozen state. She then approached me, as she held her sword in front of my face.

"Such a pretty face…sad that it had to belong to you..As your blood will stain it in a minute…" Relasouno says, toying around some more, as she ran her hand along my cheek..What is she up to? Is she just messing around or what? She then giggled slightly as she pointed the tip of her sword at my chin and she then grinned madly. "This is, and will be the end dear sister." Relasouno started. I began to cry slightly once again, as I began to whimper. "Please. Don't kill me…I don't deserve to die…please!" Relasouno only grinned more, as she then shouted while pulling her sword back for a greater blow . "SAY GOODBYE!"

"I THINK NOT!" Someone then shouted, as they grabbed Relasouno's sword away from her before she stabbed my throat with it. The frozen effect Tanryou had placed on me, had worn off, and I had fallen onto the ground. I looked over at who had just saved me…"Mioh…" is all I could manage to whisper out, after the near death experience.

"Damn you. I had thought Tanryou took care of you." Relasouno glared at Mioh as she jumped back. She then glared over at Tanryou then back as Mioh as she extended her claws. "Oh well, I still have my claws, I can kill the both of you now. The love birds can die together. How sweet." Relasouno cheeped teasingly. .

"I'm not here to play any games, this time, Relasouno…your childish taunts are nothing!" Mioh shouted at her, as he exposed his blades and charged after Relasouno. Within a blink of the eyes, Mioh had attacked her and Relasouno's expression was of nothing more then shock at Mioh's speed. Unable to comprehend how he was able to move so much faster all of a sudden.

"I guess you weren't kidding Mioh-boy…Melkoshi, this isn't over. You'd be dead right now if your lover boy didn't come to your rescue. Next time however… it will be your demise!" Relasouno shouted as she pulled out the flute of talons, and called forth a passing crow demon that swooped down, grabbing ahold of her arm and carried her off before anyone could do anything.

"The coward…She always runs." Mioh started. As he then looked over at Tanryou, who had collapsed onto the ground, supporting his self with his arms in front of him. I looked around, the castle…was disappearing. This was like last time…was Tanryou under a spell? Or..Did he do it of his own free will?

"Now…Tanryou…it's time to face your punishment…" Mioh said coldly as he approached Tanryou.  
Noticing this, Tanryou looked up at him with such great horror in his eyes he could hardly say a word till he broke down and hung his head.

"Please, don't kill me. I didn't mean to…" Tanryou said, as he pleaded for his life, as Mioh glared down at him. Mioh's blades shot out of his fist as he pulled it upright as he then shouted. "Why shouldn't I? You sided with Naraku! You tricked Melkoshi into going with you with a LIE that she couldn't refuse! And because of that, Melkoshi nearly died! In fact, I believe it's your fault any of this happened!" and with that, Mioh punched Tanryou. Tanryou's expression was of horror and shock as the blow hit him, knocking him back roughly. The field was then covered in a thick poisonous miasma.

As the miasma settled, Tanryou, after a moment sat up, holding his face. It was leaking of the same purple substance…That…is Tanryou's blood…

"…you should have just died without resisting Tanryou…for you don't deserve to live after what you've done!" Mioh shouted as he raised his fist once again, as he was about to attack once again. Tanryou's face made the most frightened expression I've ever seen in my life that struck my heart deeply…this…this isn't right!

"Stop it!" I shouted, as I stood up and ran closer to the fighting pair. "He doesn't deserve this!" I shouted, breathing deeply, coughing horribly from the remaining poisonous miasma within the air. Mioh looked over at me….his eyes…they're…they're not normal…I see no concern for life…all I see is anger…and…I don't know what else…but…is that evil within his eyes I see?

_to be continued._

Oooooohhhhh…..will Mioh kill Tanryou? What's going on with Mioh? Has he given into his demon side? Will he let the evil within him consume his soul and allow himself to kill innocent lives? X3 cheek back next…year! XD;;;


End file.
